life as it should be
by samtdog
Summary: Set a few months after that 'interview'. Please read and review. M-rated. I'm a beginner so please be kind. J/D story. Life's full of fluff xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Ok first off i want to say sorry to anyone who read this fan fic yesterday. I'm an idiot and posted the unchecked chapter (spelling mistakes up the ass) never mind. I've reposted this first chapter after i did a quick re-read (sorry had to pick the kids up) but it should be alot better now. Again so sorry

I own nothing (maybe bradley I'll just have to find a way to hide my husbands body)

Set a few weeks after Josh's interview with Doona. Fan Fic is a wonderful thing. I know they got together in the end but gosh did they make us wait. M rated Josh finally gets to love her. Please no flames. I'm just starting, let me know what you think xxx

Helen, Matt and Leo were sitting in Josh's office going over next week's schedule while eating take out, Josh was leaning back in his chair on two legs while trying to work his chop sticks with little success

"Crap" he muttered as a piece of chicken missed his mouth landing on his shirt "Couldn't we have gotten Pizza, I can handle Pizza" he companied as he picked the chicken off his shirt and popped it in his mouth

Leo smirked as he bit into his egg roll "You used to live on Chinese takeout at the White house, how come you never complained there?"

Josh stabbed his food with a chop stick "I used a fork Leo"

Leo raised his eyebrow "Use one now then"

"O ye I have forks all over the place" He said in a sarcastic tone

Leo sighed "You mean Do…."

Josh gave him a sharp look "Don't start Leo"

"I was just..."

"Well don't" He sighed then concentrated on his meal

After a short while his blackberry rang he leaned forward pressing the screen with his chop stick "Josh Lyman?"

"Josh?" Josh sent a piece of chicken sailing across the room as he fell off his chair whacking his head on the wall behind him with an aahhhhh. "Joshua?"

Josh rubbed his head while they all laughed at him "Hello Rosa" he winced

"Are you alright son?"

"O just peachy apart from having a concussion" he went to get up but decided to say where he was until his head stopped spinning

"Are you busy?" She asked

"That depends if you're going to shout at me or not?" he checked his fingers for blood

"Why would I shout at you?" She asked in a suspicious tone

"I assumed you'd spoken to Donna" he hit his forehead and swore under his breath

She sighed over the phone "What's going on now? For god's sake Josh man up already"

"Man up?" He screeched as he went for the phone but Leo moved it to the other side of the table so they could keep hearing

"Just do it already I'm sick of waiting for one of you to make a move, I'm getting old you know"

"Well tell her because I'm done with Donnatella Emily Moss and her god given talent to piss me off and make me feel like the arsehole. I swear she's the reason I'm losing my hair" he cried

"O stop with the dramatics"

Josh picked up his chair and fell into it "Rosa it may have escaped your notice but your daughter is a pain in my ass. Nothing I do is good enough and after nine years I can't take it anymore. She left me end of story"

"Joshua don't make me come to Washington and slap you" She threatened her voice rising just a little

He dropped his head onto his desk "Ok I'm sorry. Now why did you call?"

"I haven't talked to you in a while and your mother hasn't either….just checking in"

He raised his head and narrowed his eyes at the phone "Rosalinda Moss you're a terrible lair"

"Ye I'd make a crappy politician"

"HAY" he shouted "That was mean"

"True though" she laughed

"So you and my mum are still exchanging spells" he sulked

"Just because our children are fighting doesn't mean we are and I'm telling her you call her a witch Joshua"

He shrugged at the phone and mumbled "Don't care and for your information we're not fighting…we're just not talking to each other"

"And the difference would be?"

He shrugs "Fewer headaches"

"I hear she came to see you?"

"No she came for a job not to see me that's the difference…..my mother told you?"

"Yes she said she called her last week and knew something was wrong so she badgered her until she gave it up"

"And your phoning too call me I'm a shmuck like my mother did?"

"She called you a shmuck?"

"I was told in no insertion terms that I'm a shmuck who for the past 9 years has walked around with my head up my ass. I was told politics' has ruined my life and I'm going to die alone if I don't fix it"

"That's a bit harsh" She mumbled to herself

"She's mad at me. You know how she feels about Donna"

"Yes but your mother doesn't see her faults Joshua or she hasn't for the past few years anyway" She sighed

"Are you two fighting?"

"I told you I wasn't happy she left you or her job at the White House last year. We still bump heads about it now and then. She seems to think I'm siding with you"

"I could use someone on my side. At least one Moss women likes me"

"I wanted to kiss you all over in Germany, you were so sweet" She gushed

He chuckled "That's me, sweet as pecan pie. So you know what happened a few weeks ago?"

"Not really Donna made Isabel promise not to tell me the details and she hasn't….Joshua did you make my daughter cry?"

Josh rubbed his face with his hands then sighed "I told her some home truths and she got upset, it wasn't my intention to upset her, this isn't my fault Rosa I swear it. I can't read her anymore and it's pissing me off. She barley said a word to me since she left and if she did it was cold and hurtful. When she came to see me, she was the old Donna trying to put on a show…for me of all people. She left and I'm done"

"So now your both miserable"

"I'm not miserable, I'm as happy as can be" He forced a smile

"Really, Joshua open your wallet"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

He huffed then dug out his wallet from his back pocket "Ok now what?"

"Take her picture out"

He glanced at Leo who smirked at him "I don't…."

Rosa shouted "JOSHUA"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY" He shouted back

He rummaged through his wallet and pulled out a picture of Donna "So I have a picture of her?" He sulked as her gazed at it

"How many bosses have pictures of their assistants in their wallets Son?"

He shrugged "She was my friends too you know"

"Stop being an ass. Your both miserable, your both missing each other, screw politics Joshua it's about time you both put yourselves first instead of the White House and I say this with love… your both idiots"

"Thank you" He replied sarcastically

"Call her Josh"

"I have nothing to say"

"Maybe she does"

"Then get her to call me then"

"Are you four years old or something?" she chuckled

"Rosa why the hell are you and my mother making this a big deal, people grow apart all the time?" he sighed

"Yes but you two haven't even started yet. You grew apart as Boss and Assistant and maybe as friends, but there's more and you both know it"

"I know jack shit and I'm tired of the whole damn thing" He growled

"Just promise you'll call her….for me Joshua?" she pleaded

"O for crying out loud…..you Moss women" He shouted then sighed "I'll call tomorrow alright but don't blame me if I lose it" He said fingering her picture

"Do it tonight your mother and I are coming to town tomorrow" She snickered

He shot up in his chair "WHAT?"

"O ye didn't I say, Where coming to see our children and we expect you both to play nice when we go out to dinner …..Together" The last word was meant as a demand

He stammered "But…..but Rosa…..I'm busy…Like insanely busy….."

"I don't care and don't even think of coming out with an excuse to be out the state because I know you're not leaving for another week. I'm serous Joshua Lyman this has to stop. I had my daughter on the phone to me yesterday close to tears but she wouldn't tell me why and I know the only reason she gets that upset is because of you and this denial you're both in. It's gone on long enough and where going to settle it before your mother and I leave. Now your mother is speaking to Donna right now getting the same speech. So tomorrow evening we'll all meet at your place for dinner"

"But…."

"Don't start Josh or I'll pound you too death with a block of cheese. Now goodnight Son I'll see you around eight"

"NO I'm busy"

"Doing what?" she demanded

He took a little too long to answer

"Times up, see you tomorrow"

"Wait" he cried "I have a date" he tried desperately

She laughed her ass off "Nice try, next time come up with something I might believe"

"HAY I COULD HAVE A DATE"

"No Joshua you couldn't, bye" she chuckled

She closed the call with Josh still gaping at the phone "What the hell" He muttered

Leo was trying his best not to laugh his ass off while Matt and Helen didn't care as they leaned against each other laughing

"Josh" Leo asked snickering

Josh ignored him but jumped when his phone rang again Leo pressed it "Hello?"

"Leo?" Donna's voice came over the phone "I was looking for Josh is he around?"

Leo slapped Josh over the head "Josh, Donna's on the phone snap out of it"

Josh looked to Leo then back to the phone in a daze "Hello"

Leo barked with laughter as the confused look on his face "Josh wake up and talk to her"

"Joshua?" Donna shouted

Josh jumped and wiped his face "O Hay Donna…what's up?"

"What's up?...I just spoke to your mum and she's mad as hell….that's what's up you moron"

"I can't understand why they think we need help if you keep calling me a moron Donnatella" he said as he took off his tie

"Your mother just read me the riot act and said she and my mum where coming to sort us out. Last I heard we were grown up and could sort out our own problems"

"Ye and did you tell her that?" he asked in a knowing voice

She was silent for a while then sighed "Well no….she likes me and I've missed talking to her"

"There was no reason you couldn't call her Donna. Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean…."

"I'm not mad at you Josh, you're pissed at me" She shouted

"Damn right I am" He shouted back

They both fell into silence until Donna cleared her throat "So much for missing me"

Josh growled at the phone trying to hold his temper "Stop making it sound like this is my entire fault...I didn't go anywhere, you left me remember?"

"I didn't leave you I left my job" she snapped

"O ye and how many times did you call Donna?"

"You didn't"

"I didn't leave you behind with an empty desk without as much as a goodbye" He shouted

"I got you a temp" She shouted back

He throws his chair back launching to his feet "Goodbye Donnatella" He reached for the phone

"Wait...please Joshua I don't want to leave it like this" She said softly "I'm sorry alright...I just didn't know what to do anymore. We were fighting so much...we fought more in the last year than we did in the seven years before"

"You could've talked to me"

"I tried" She cried "But you wouldn't let me, it was always something more important...or...you just couldn't care less"

"I couldn't care less?" He asked "Jesus Donna I think over the years I proved myself to you"

"Yes" She whispered "Personally you were there so many times but Joshua I needed more...and you wouldn't give it and I'm not just talking job wise here. You were a closed book when we came back from Germany and I couldn't take it anymore"

He lowered back into his seat and lowered his head "We crossed a line in Germany Donna, I had to step back or we were both screwed. Do you think any other members of the senior staff would've walked out in the middle of an international crisis to rush to the bed side of their assistant?"

"No I don't but Josh you were also my best friend and ok maybe no-one else would've done it but I lived with you for three months after the...shooting and I don't think any other assistant would've done that either do you?"

He sighs "No"

"I know you're pissed at me but I think you can agree that I always put you first"

His head shot up "Ye think?" he snapped

"Josh" she sighed

"No lets go over when you put me first shall we" He shouted Dr. Freeride that was the first time you left, Cliff he's the guy that you went out with knowing I was fighting with ways and means and I had to save your ass, Jack the lying asshole who almost got you fired again I remember saving your ass, Colin a frigg'in reporter who took pictures of almost dying in Gaza again it was me who made sure I got all the films so he couldn't print them, Will Bloody Bailey who been trashing my name for months and you said nothing and let's not forget Bingo Bob the moron, again left me for...so please Miss Moss tell where you put me first" He demanded

"O ye well I raise you Amy Gardener and Mandy Hampton they were great for you weren't they Joshua, All sweetness and light with no latria motive, no sir. Where the hell did Mandy go when you were laying in a hospital bed Josh...O I know she resigned, she didn't wait until you were even out the hospital before she packed her bags. Then we have the delightful Amy and her power hungry back stabbing motives to use you for her own gain...but you couldn't leave it there could you, you went back a second time and she dropped you from a great height and almost got you fired because god forbid she should not play you for even a day. You can go on and on about my mistakes and how you think I went out with someone just to piss you off but no-one will ever beat the sisters of evil and your crappy taste in women" She screamed

"O…..O…..Bite me Donna"

"Nice come back Mr full bright scholar, tell me Joshua are you sure you graduated from Harvard or was it the school for dumbasses"

He slammed his hand on the table "That was uncalled for Donnatella YOU tell me did you learn to be a bitch this past year or have you been hiding it for the past 9 because I've got to say this isn't a pretty colour on you?"

"Screw you Josh"

"Speaking of crap comebacks"

They heard something smash on her end and a muffled scream "Drives me crazy" they heard then she became clearer "I understand that your angry with me and I understand why, but surly you can't believe this is all my fault Josh, I was at your beck and call for 8 years, 24 hours a day and I was damn good at it. All I wanted was to move up and I think I earned it. I asked you a hundred times to give me more responsibility but you kept blowing me off 'you do too much already Donna' that's all you would say. So I had to make something happen for myself, yes I left BUT YOU GAVE ME NO REASON TO STAY" she screamed

She hung up

Leo looked to Josh who looked like he was going to throw up "She had a point Josh"

"Maybe" he mumbled

"Hay kid" Leo moved closer and shook his shoulder until Josh looked at him "I have only a vague understanding of what happened between you two..."

"Nothing happened" he mumbled as he looked back to the phone

"Josh she's right and you know it. She grow out of the assistant role over five years ago, you're the one that wouldn't let her go"

"She was great at her job Leo"

"Too good at it, how many times did you trust Donna with information well above her pay grade? She knew about the pills before most of the senior staff, she knew about Laurie before Toby, she knew about the M.S before another Assistant including Margaret. She one of a hand full of people that know about you and the attack that Christmas. Josh how many times did you put her in the room with you?"

"She could be trusted" he sighed

"Ye I know, but she was trusted with things only the Senior Staff knew but her title was still an assistant. She ran your office, all your staff in the White House...which was most of the White House answered to her. She should've been promoted years ago"

He sighed and ran his hands over his face "I know, but I sent her to Gaza because she wanted to do more and look what happened. I almost got her killed"

"No you didn't, a bomb almost killed her Josh not you"

"I sent her there" he growled

"She wanted to go and when she came back you chained her to her desk but that isn't the point. She needed more and you ignored her"

He opened his mouth to say something but let out a big sigh instead "Dial the phone" he groaned

Leo grinned and hit speed dial one "Funny she's still at number one isn't it"

"Shut up" he groaned as it dialled then went to voice mail "Hay so I may have been an ass...call be back would you?" Josh lay his head down

"May have?" Leo asked with a smile

He stood up and stretched "I may not deserve her but she's not innocent in all this. No-one inside or outside the White House has any idea what we've been through together from when she walked into my office and hired herself to when she walked out shouting 'I quit' in the middle of my bullpen. She highly intelligent, kind, caring and doesn't take any crap but she's can also be completely annoying, kind of mean and don't let her beauty fool you there's a little witch in there too. I refuse to take all the blame here. She screwed up a few times over the years that you guys don't know about"

"And you haven't?" Leo asked

"I never said that, my screw ups were there for all to see from Carrick to Mary March and I was punished for everyone of them...And I still hate you a little for the Carrick thing" he pointed at Leo

"Ye maybe I was a little harsh" he shrugged

"Ye a little" Josh chuckled "Anyway Donna can scream on about how I didn't do enough to help her move up the ladder but I think I paid her back in a lot of ways. Granted she's saved me a few times but that's what friends do for each other. If she wanted she could've put in a transfer"

"Josh you were the Deputy Chief of Staff I think you might've noticed of she wanted to move" Leo chuckled

"True but she didn't do that did she...she left altogether and worked for Bingo Bob even though she knew I wasn't backing him"

"So this is more about Bingo Bob than Donna?" he questioned

"No, it's the fact she left and didn't tell me until she was walking out the door. In second place it's about not calling and having the nerve to ask me if we were ok two months later. Third it's about being bitchy to me and treating me like I didn't matter or our friendship didn't matter. From when she left to now she's hasn't said one nice thing to me. She was burning down the house Leo and doing a damn good job at it. She wanted more in her life and became a bitch to get it. She wants to be like Amy and Mandy with a hint of CJ she wants to be a player in the Democratic party and she can be, she doesn't have to be like them to get it...she had a heart and it's about time it started beating again...I can't talk to this Donna she's cold and hard. She walked in here and talked to me like I'm a stranger who should be impressed with her damn resume. Yes I'm proud of the job she did on the Russell campaign I'm not a complete idiot, I see that she can do the job standing on her head"

"Hire her son"

Josh whined "I want to Leo I really do, she's good, very good but...I just can't see us getting past this"

"She's here to do a job her being your friend again shouldn't matter"

Josh looked at him with astonishment "Jesus Leo this isn't someone I hired for a few months then forgot about. This is Donna who..."

His blackberry called they all looked at it Leo pressed the screen and waved to Josh

"Josh Lyman" he sighed

"Hi" Donna said softly

"Hi" Josh replied just as softly

They stayed quiet for a moment until Josh cleared his throat "So...I realise you had a point with the leaving thing...I'm not staying the way you did it was right... I'm saying I didn't want you to stop being my assistant..."

"I didn't want to stop being your assistant I just wanted more responsibility Joshua" she said quietly

"Ok" he sighed falling into his seat "I'm sorry about everything...the whole damn mess is my fault. Alright I'll take the blame...I just don't care anymore. I'm sick of you being so cold towards me and I'm tired of me being mad at you"

"I think it's about 50/50 in the blame game" she sniffed "Sorry I've ran out of tissues...hold on" she was quite for a moment then blow her nose "Ok" she sighed

Josh chuckled "That was pleasant Donnatella"

"My face is red and my eyes look like a blow fish at the moment Joshua so the fact that I blew my nose on the phone is the least of my worries" she sniffed

"You've been crying?" he asked worried

"No" she sniffed again "Allergies"

"Well unless there's a tuna with you I think allergies are a lie" he sighed unhappily

"Have you become a Detective for something?"

"No. Are you ok now?"

"Not really but this is my fault"

"What?"

"Everything I started this whole thing..."

"Wait..." He protested

"No Josh I have to say this. I'm sorry I was a bitch to you. You didn't deserve it. I'm still angry about things before I left but everything after was my fault" He stayed silent unable to disagree with her and not wanting to argue anymore "Josh?"

"Ye...I'm kind of walking on egg shells here Donna"

"We've never done that Josh, help me out here" her voice got stronger

"What do you want me to say?"

"We have to start somewhere before dinner tomorrow night, we can't do this in front of our mothers"

"I'm not going Donna"

"Like hell…..you're not leaving me alone with them Josh I mean it, I'll hunt you down"

"I told your mum I had a date"

She coughed to cover up her laughter "And she believed you?"

He sneered at the phone "As it happens no and what's so damn funny and unbelievable about me having a date?"

"Do you" she asked seriously

"We'll...ok no but that's not the point" he huffed

"Joshua I hate to burst your bubble...but the female sex really doesn't get you and you're like big foot around them" she laughed for the first time

"I take offence to that, women like me...I'm a very appealing man"

"Arr bless your little heart Joshua Lyman who told you that?"

He thought about it them smiled "You did"

She choked "I did?"

"Yes you wanted something I can't remember what...but it still counts"

"I don't remember but I'll take your word for it. And you may have a small amount of appeal to certain crazy women"

"I could've sworn you were going to be nice to me on this call?"

She sighed "Alright Josh you're very appealing and a fine specimen of a man...better?"

"Getting there" he grumbled

"I'll see about joining your fan club. So dinner?"

He smiled at the phone "I'd rather meet with Mary March than spend the evening being screamed at by two women who hate me"

"My mother loves you and you damn well know it and I…." She sighed "Hate your breathing guts" She almost whispered

"I was talking about my mother; you seem to have her in your corner"

"And my mother in yours"

"She sees things other Moss women don't, she called me sweet" he said in a mocking tone

"She always been delusional"

"Nice, thank you for that" He snapped

She cleared her throat "Look there not going to stop until we both make it clear nothing is going to happen between us…..so we'll meet them for dinner and that will be the end of it, we never have to see each other again unless its work related"

He bit his lip as he looked at her picture "If that's what you want Donna" He ripped the picture up

She remained silent then sighed "No it's not what I want, you know Joshua Noel Lyman you're the most infuriating man I have even known…..for once could you tell me what you want, and I'm not your assistant anymore?"

"I liked her, she was my best friend" he mumbled "Just because you didn't like her doesn't mean I shouldn't. She wouldn't purposely hurt me and enjoy it. You want to know what I want Donna…Fine….I want my friend back you remember her right, she was sweet, kind and loving but also down right unmovable when she wanted to be. You were never just my assistant and you damn well know it...I tried to do what was best Donna and I'm sorry if that wasn't enough but you know what?...I don't think I'm ever going to be good enough for you, there's always going to be a part of me that disappoints..."

"O stop that's crap. The only way you disappointed me was by being blind as a bat and dumb as a post"

He chuckled at her tone that was mocking him "No-one insults me like you Donna"

"I know and I enjoy it" She chuckles back

"Ye I remember"

"So you'll come to Dinner?"

He sighs "Do our mothers have to be there? They'll drive me to drink or the local loony bin"

"Yes and I'm not doing this by myself; God knows what they'll do"

"I'm thinking locking us in a room"

"We'll as long as you bring beer"

"I've still got your favourite kind at home"

"I never asked you…."

"You didn't need too it's what we did without saying the words"

"What words?"

Josh let out a little smirk "Don't play me Donna"

"Do I sound like Amy Gardener to you" She snapped then hurried on "I'm sorry that was…"

"Bitchy?"

"More than bitchy" She sighed "I had no right to throw her back in your face after….well you know"

"Freeride, Jack, Cliff, Colin….."

"Yes thank you Josh" She snapped "I'm starting to think your mother might have a point"

"What's that?"

"O she said the only way either of us would get married is if we both moved to different counties or you became a monk"

He lay her picture down and tried to fit it back together "Or you a nun…Sister Donna…..I can't see that myself it would mean wearing black all the time and you hate black also I've seen your underwear not very nun like" He chuckled

"JOSHUA" She screamed

He laughed as he pulled out his tape dispenser "O relax Donna I won't tell anyone"

"Josh is Leo still there?"

He glances to Leo, Matt and Helen "Err sort of, don't worry he won't tell either"

She gives a deep sigh "So what you doing?"

"Fighting with a tape dispenser" He said as he got his fingers taped together "Are you still after a job?"

"Not to help you tape things if that's what you're asking and what are you taping?"

"A picture"

"Your not putting naked ladies on your walls again are you…we've talked about this" She snickered

"Funny woman and no not naked" He cocks his head to one side thinking "Your mother would've killed me"

"Hu?"

"She was making a point by making take your picture out my wallet"

"You still have that?" She asked surprised

"Since New Hampshire" He held it up "I may need another one" He said as it fell apart

"Look on your lap top under 'Projects' you'll find some there"

He raised his eyebrow at the phone "You've seen that file?"

She cleared her throat "Err…..maybe"

He let his head drop on the table "You were never supposed to see that Donna"

"Arr" She snickered "You're not exactly hard to read you know. Jack thought you were going to get the President to assign him to the arctic or something"

"I was" He mumbled into the table "Mandy thought you were going to have her killed by the way"

"I never liked her or the other one"

"The other one" He chuckled "The feeling was mutual Donnatella"

"What did I do" She shrieked

"Your distain for Mandy was well known, she hated you by the way and Amy…..well let's just say you put her in her place when you said, she didn't understand me but you did"

"O...she told you about that?"

"Yes" he chuckled

"Well...she was harping on and I snapped, I never said she didn't understand you Josh"

"No?"

"Not really...it was more like...she didn't get you..."

"And you did"

"Ye"

"True"

"I Know. If Zoe hadn't been kidnapped that night I have decked her. I swear the woman is like a dog with a bone, if you don't answer her questions she won't shut up, how the hell you put up with her I'll never know. She was harping on about this guy at justice department that she wanted me to meet...get this, She said she wanted us to double date, I'd rather cut my own arms off than listen to her banging on about how great and powerful she was then I would've cut your head off for dating the stupid woman. And just when I thought I wouldn't have to hear her voice again she shows up at vice presidents office banging on about all these great strategize she got and how she was going to your campaign next, I swear Josh that bitch smirked at me when ever your name was mentioned just to piss me off. Did you know she still has me under 'josh's assistant' on her phone, it got on my nerves before but it really pisses me off now. I can't stand that woman and when she calls you J like she can't be bothered to say your name, there's nothing wrong with Josh or Joshua, all she has to do is call me D once and I'll bury her alive, I swear I will. Do you know what she asked me?" She didn't give Josh a chance to answer "She asked me if I could give her some tips on how to handle you when you were mad...cheeky cow, like I would tell her so she could stay around longer...I don't think so. She asked me if I was in love with you as well, why the hell she thought I would tell her is beyond me. And when she said she was going over to your campaign because you asked her, I nearly bribed a secret service agent to take her out. She was going on about this man she was seeing….or as she called him a stop gap…..bitch. I was thinking of calling the poor guy to warn him that the devil was going to eat him alive. I mean really Joshua, what did you ever see in that two faced, ice queen" she took a deep breath "Josh you still there?"

He shook his head coming out of a daze "Y...Ye" he cleared his throat "How long have you been keeping that inside?"

"Too many years believe me"

"O I do" he laughed "Jesus Donnatella I've heard you rant before but that was impressive"

"I'm not employed by the Bartlett administration anymore and I can tell you this stuff now…plus you hit a nerve"

"I could tell...do you have one about Mandy as well?"

"Yes but it's changed over the years. I just don't like her and like you said she hated me"

"Well that was kind of my fault" he hissed through his teeth

"What did you do?"

He shrugged "She told me to choose"

"Between what?" She asked simply

"Soup or salad" he mocked "What do you think, between you and her"

"Get out" she cried "Why have you never told me this?"

"Didn't seem important, plus there were really things I couldn't say to you and she was gone the next day"

"Why did she make you choose...I don't remember doing anything wrong?"

"You didn't. But I was spending 24 hours a day with a beautiful, blonde 25 year old and it kind of pissed her off, so she said 'me or her' and you know how much I hate demands so off she went, calling me a Bastard on the way out"

"Arr you called me beautiful Joshua wait until I tell your mother" She laughed "And I was 24"

"24 and 9 months don't split hairs. So you can forget about either of them buying you a drink when they see you next"

"Don't want them to anyway, they weren't good enough for you pumpkin patch"

Leo laughed his ass off while Matt and Helen covered their mouth to hide their laughter Josh just groaned

"Hell Donna did you have to call me that?"

"It's my name for you and I like it"

"Fine" he huffed "Now do you want a job or not?"

"What kind of job?"

He shrugged "Spokes person for Santos for America and I could use some help…you know taping things?"

"Ok I'll tell Will and Josh?"

"Ye"

"About what I said in the bar" She almost whispered

"Ye I remember"

"I'm very sorry for that, it was just nasty, uncalled for and extremely untrue. I wish I could take it back but I can't"

He looked at her picture again and sighed "I guess were both sorry for a lot of things Donna and I won't say it didn't hurt because it did…but I'll try and let it go because I miss you everyday"

"Arr Joshua you can be so sweet"

"Ye, Ye don't mock me Donna I'm close to a breakdown"

"You've been close for going on ten years Joshua, do you need a Doctor?"

"Your ex in town?" He chuckled

"Now you can bite me Lyman…And he was struck off" She mumbled the end

He laid his head to one side thinking "I'm sorry did you just say he was struck off?"

She let out a huge sight "Josh plea…."

"O no" he laughed his ass off "You owe me this"

She was silent for a few moments then she mumbled "He's going to hold this over me until I'm dead" then she cleared her throat "Ok look….I didn't tell you because…..well your….you"

"Stop stalling and make me happy" he grinned

"Why his life being ruined would make you happy is beyond me"

He snorted "You honestly can't understand my enjoyment of that little bastard getting his hard earned white coat taken away?"

She moaned in frustration "But I don't…"

"Don't care….tell me" he chuckled

"Alright Josh but I don't want to hear you making plan to go to Wisconsin to laugh at him"

"Fine I'll do it by phone…..now come you know you want too" he teased

She huffed "He was struck off for….O to hell with it" She took a breath "He was caught by his wife having sex in his office with one of his patents. They suspended him then it came out four other women came forward saying he was screwing around with them as well. His wife divorced him, took all his money, he lost his job and he's now parking cars as some hotel"

He stayed silent for a good 10 seconds then he let out a bellow of a laugh holding his sides as he almost fell off his chair he had tears fall from his eyes then smacked his forehead on his desk as his shoulders shook "Priceless" he said between breaths

"Josh calm down" she demanded but they could hear the laughter in her voice

"Ar man" he wiped his face as he sat up "This is like getting all my Honaker gifts at once. Where going to Madison after the campaign Donnatella, and I swear that moron is going to park your Bentley even if I have to buy you one myself"

She was silent for a moment then laughed "That sounds like fun Joshua"

"You bet your sweet ass it will be" he wiped his eyes again chuckling "I'm surprised your mum didn't tell me"

"O she wanted too believe me, but I made her promise not to. I couldn't handle the abuse I got over Colin and Sean from both of you"

"Well you can't blame her for the Irish idiot Donna; he didn't make a very good first impression ….and Dr Freeride was and by the sounds of it still is a Muppet"

She groaned "Are you sure you and my mother aren't related in some way?"

He chuckled "I'm her favourite and she loves me"

"It helps that you send her flowers Joshua"

Josh smirked at the phone "Have you missed my flowers?"

"No…..Maybe…God I hate you"

He smiled "I know" He picked up his Chinese and picked at the chicken "So where are you?"

"In my hotel room"

"Why are you in a hotel…O crap don't tell me" He sighed

She snickered "Get your mind out the gutter Joshua, I'm staying in a hotel because I rented out my apartment while we were campaigning but that went to shit because of you I may add, so I'm here"

He leaned forward "Donna can I put you on hold for a second?"

"Ok, sure"

"Thanks" He leaned forward and took the phone putting it on hold

"What you doing Josh?" Matt asked

"Thinking" He said as he played with his chop sticks then mumbled to himself "...not my assistant...miss her...done it before...working a lot...cheap motel...safer...fun...home" He slammed his hand down on the desk "Ok I'm done"

He touched the screen on the blackberry "Donna"

"Ye"

"If you like you can stay at the brownstone?"

"Are you sure?" She asked surprised

"Sure it's not like we'll be there all that much and your stuff is where you left it, you could water my plants as rent?"

"You don't have any plants"

"I have that cactus you bought me and I have a green thing in the windowsill" he defended

"It's called a spider plant Joshua" she chuckled

"You got me something that attracts spiders...are you nuts I hate spiders and you know it, that was just evil" he screeched

"O calm down they don't attract spiders it's just a name" she laughed

"It's going in the trash I know that" he shivered "Look we'll be working most of the time Donnatella and I wouldn't mind seeing you when you're not pissed at me or when I'm not pissed at you. And it's not like we haven't lived together before it could be good and it might get our mothers off our backs"

"True"

"Well?"

She sighed "Ok…..are you going home tonight?"

He checked his watch "Ye in a couple of hours"

"Alright I'm on my way"

"Do you still have your key?"

"Crap it's in storage"

"We'll just come here we can go home together"

"Sure, have you eaten?"

"Not really I've been fighting with some chop sticks"

"You can't use chop stick"

"Hens the fighting"

"I'll stop and pick us up a salad seeing as there never anything in your fridge"

"I don't..."

"Tuff Josh you look like shit so you're eating a salad. Now I'm packed and on my way" She closed the call

"Bossy woman" he grumbled

Helen raised an eyebrow in question Josh glanced up then met her eyes "What?"

She leaned back in her chair with a smirk "I have to meet this woman"

He sat up and gave her a curious look "Why?" he said slowly

"She kicks your ass on a regular basis right?"

Josh sighed and smacked his head onto the table while they laugh at him "Sometimes I win...but not so you'd notice"

"This is going to be fun" She laughed

Half an hour later

"...the next thing you know he throwing snowball at her window with most of the senior staff" Leo howls with laughter along with Matt and Helen while Josh had his head on his desk groaning

"And he made me call him 'wild thing' for a week"

They all turn to see Donna at the office door with a smile on her face. Except for Josh who didn't move

"Donna you look wonderful" Leo said as he smiled to meet her at the door giving her a kiss on both cheeks

"You're looking well Leo and congratulations you'll make a fantastic Vice president "

"Thank you" He pulled her into the room "Meet Congressman Mathew Santos and his beautiful wife Helen"

"O my god" Matt shouted "You're that Donna?"

Helen smacked her husband and held her hand out "Nice to meet you Donna"

"You too ma'am"

"God Donna please call me Helen, Ma'am makes me feel very old"

Donna gave her a kind smile "Well if I may say so Helen you look nothing like a ma'am anyway"

"Oh love you already" Helen hugged her again then looked down at Donna's shoes "Nice, Prada?"

"On sale, I couldn't resist"

"She's a girl on a budget" Josh mumbled into his desk

"That's very true Joshua" She said without looking at him "So Helen how are you enjoying life with no privacy, hardly any time with your children and a husband that spends more time with Josh then you?"

"I kind of hate it…thanks for asking" She smiled

"You know you should talk to Abbey Bartlett, Better yet I'll call her Chief of Staff and see if she has time to see us next week. She's been through it and she also hated it at the beginning. But be warned she loves Josh so expect her to stick up for him"

"Go it, See Josh this is what this campaign needs….more women" Helen smirked at the top of his head

"Sure" he drowned out "That will solve everything, we can't get enough of those double x chromosomes"

"Josh" Donna warned

"Sorry" He sighed "It's like going back in time with you and CJ"

"Women keep this world turning Joshua; men are just there to look nice. Behind every great man there's an even better woman"

Josh lifted his head for the first time and looked at her. She was dressed in beige pants and had on a light pink shirt she had her hair up in a ponytail with very little make up he smiled at her casual look he liked it so much better than the hard business look she was going for lately which he thought was not her at all "I have a feeling if I say anything here you'll either shout at me or pull my ear…so I'll shut up" he let his head fall again

"Ah you see your learning and it only took nine years" She teased

"Nope I learned a long time ago I just liked being punished" he laughed

"Neanderthal" she sighed shaking her head she looked to Matt who was still in shock "Sir are you alright?"

"Your Lyman's chicken fighter" He laughed

Josh groaned against his desk "Thank you for that"

Donna smirked at Josh then turned back to Matt "It's good to see you again Sir"

"I never put it together, when he told me Donnatella was fighting a chicken on CNN I had no idea that you too knew each other" he thought for a moment "Thou now it makes sense. He wouldn't shut up about the new spokes person but he never missed a briefing"

"Leave me alone" he moaned

"O Josh lighten up"

"I am thank you"

Matt rolled his eyes at him then turned back to Donna "The last time a saw you apart from the convention was when I sat on you"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Josh shouted lifting his head

"O relax Josh it was an mistake"

"How the hell do you sit on someone by mistake?"

"It was dark" He shrugged

Josh narrowed his eyes "Why was it dark?"

"Well..."

Donna held up her hand cutting him off "Sir please you'll be here forever explaining it to him. So why are you guys here at 10:30 on a Friday night?"

"We were just going over some things for next week" Matt informed her

"Ye were fighting back to Texas for the weekend our flight leaves at 2:30 so we're leaving from here" Helen said as she sat back down on the couch

Donna turned to Leo raising her eyebrow "Hay I'm here because Josh told me to be" he said raising his hands

"O how times have changed" she smiled at Leo

"Tell me about it" he mumbled as he poured some coffee

She turned to Josh "Hi"

"Hi" he smiled

"Who are you?" She asked with a smirk

"Josh Lyman" he sat back in his chair trying to keep a straight face

"AH"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Donna Moss I'm from Madison, Wisconsin"

"From Wisconsin you say?" He grinned

"Something you find amusing about that Mr Lyman?"

"All the crazy people come from the dairy state I think it's all that cheese and please Donna don't call me Mr Lyman"

"Ok but you WILL call me Miss Moss"

He laughed "I Will?"

She grinned at him "I seem to remember that not ten minutes after we met, you were talking to my Mum and Dad on the phone, you knew my middle name, my faith and my favourite food and drink…..so were going a different route this time"

"I see….well Miss Moss seeing as I'm having dinner with your mother tomorrow night I'm not sure how that's going to work….but good luck" he chuckled

She narrowed her eyes at him "Are you mocking me Joshua?"

He gave her a shit eating grin "Yes"

"I see" she sighed making a show then span back to Matt and Helen "So who wants to hear some Josh stories?"

"Wow there Nelly" Josh jumped up "Just back up there missy"

She totally ignored him "There was this one time Joshua….."

He ran around the desk putting his hand over her mouth "Alright Norm Ray that'll….." He yelped pulling his hand way "You bit me"

He shoved his hand in her face "I know do that again and I'll bit your hand off" she grinned

He grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his hand "Vicious woman"

"So Joshua do you want to try the hello thing again?"

"Fine" he sighed then wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug "You look good Donna" he whispered in her ear

"Thank you and so will you after some sleep"

He pulled back to see her face "I'm ok" he kissed her cheek "I'm sorry about our last meeting"

"You knew I was coming didn't you?"

He let her hand go and sat on the edge of his desk "Ye" He sighed "I was going to talk to you properly about everything but when you came in...it went to shit. I let my hurt feeling get in the way and ruined it...when you started talking I went on the defensive"

She gave him a soft smile "It was my fault...I just walked in and started on you like you were a stranger...I talked to Sam he shouted at me"

"He did?"

"Ye it seems I've turned into Amy when I wasn't looking" She sighed

Josh opened his mouth then closed it again he gave her a small smile and shrugged

"It's ok I know Josh, I'm working on being me again"

He sighs "O thank god...You are not her Donna you don't want to be her, she's so...well she the Devil"

"You dated the devil"

"Why do you think I've got a pitch fork up my ass" He grumbled

She chuckled then stood closer lifting his face to look at her "You look even more tired than the last time a saw you"

"I haven't been sleeping all the great"

"Why?"

He shrugged "You know things"

"Josh I spoke to my mum on the way here"

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh "I can live with you being angry with me because I can fix it but when I make you cry...I just feel like shit and I can't sleep"

"I should've called and made things right a long time ago"

"It's over now don't worry about it"

"You sure, you're going to have a nutty later are you?" she teased

He didn't smile her grin dropped "What?"

Josh put he hands on her hips and softly pushed her back he closed all the office doors just in case anyone happened to come in "Sit down please Donna" he sighed

She swallowed deeply and looked to Leo who nodded that her thinking was correct "O Josh"

"Please" He took her hands and made her sit on the desk with him in front of her, he cleared his throat and gripped her hands "After our meeting I had another episode, it was smaller and Leo caught it before I could do any real damage. Stanley came to see me again and talked me through it. I'm fine now but I wanted you to know because you know me better than anyone else and I really didn't want to keep this from you. Please don't tell mum alright she wants me to quit as it is, she thinks I'm heading for a heart attack"

Donna leaned her head forward and rested on his chest she took a deep breath "Are you?"

"No"

"When was the last time you saw Millie?"

"It's been a while"

She lifted up her head but stayed close "When?"

He sighed "Look it's not your job to worry about me anymore"

She yanked her hand away and slapped him across the face "IT WAS NEVER MY JOB TO WORRY ABOUT YOU JOSHUA"

"Calm…."

She jumped of the desk and pushed him "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, HOW DARE YOU. I MAY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE BUT ME CARING FOR YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY DAMN JOB AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. I MADE SURE YOU WENT TO THE DOCTOR, TOOK YOUR PILLS, MADE SURE TO DIDN'T GET TO STRESSED BECAUSE YOUR JOSHUA NOEL LYMAN NOT BECAUSE YOU WERE THE DEPUTY CHIFE OF STAFF YOU JACKASS"

She pushed him again then span around falling into his chair she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and looked down to the floor "Stupid man…Stupid…stupid MAN"

Josh rubbed his cheek "That hurt Donna"

She snapped her head up and gave him a look that could cut through ice he sighed then walked around the desk he kneeled down to her placing his hands on her knees "I'm sorry you know me sometimes I say stuff that's complete crap"

"Ye you do Jackass" She snapped then sighed leaning back into the chair

"I'm sorry"

She leaned forward and softly cupped his cheek "Does that hurt?"

"Well ye you kind of belted me" he smiled a little

"Say anything like that again Joshua or I'll beat you too death. Then I'll take all your baseball crap and burn it" She said seriously

His eyes widened a little "It's not crap it's worth..."

"I have matches in my bag" she threatened

"Noted…..am I forgiven?"

She shrugged "I suppose if you can forgive me for being a bitch these past few months I can forgive you for saying something stupid"

"Do you think you could remember that for when I say something stupid in the future, I can't really put a muffin on your desk anymore or really give you the weekend off?"

"Why?"

"Well you won't actually be working for me per say, more Lou"

She smiled at him "Good" he faced dropped "O sorry that didn't come out right….but you know what I mean?"

He nodded then shrugged "Its better this way and you won't get mad at me as much"

"Don't count on that Josh and why can't you buy me muffins anymore?"

"Well…..I have no good answer for that" he sighed "Ok I buy you the damn muffins again"

"I only got a muffin when you did something wrong"

"Ye so you got one more or less everyday"

"You were bad quite often" She laughed

"O please all I had to do was walk into my office and I was getting wrong for something. Some people were a little confused who was the boss you know?

She laughed and ruffled his hair "O Joshua everyone knew I was the boss of you"

"You seek to control me" he grinned

"I do" She nodded and laughed

"So am I forgiven for being an ass?"

"Yes and I'm a little sorry for hitting you" wiped his cheek with the back of her hand she looked over to the other people in the room "Sorry…..he just got me mad"

Leo shrugged "I'm used to you two but I've never seen you hit him before"

"He deserved it a little Leo"

He took a drink of coffee "I'm not arguing with you Donna"

"HAY" he cried

She turned back to him and narrowed her eyes "What?"

He lowered his head and mumbled "Nothing" Helen and Matt laugh at him backing down

"I knew this would be fun" Helen snickered

"Ye great fun" he said sarcastically as he rubbed his cheek "I just love it when she shouts at me and now we can add violence as well"

"O shut up" she sighed as she went through all his files and tidied his desk without realising what she was doing "How the hell do you find anything?"

He let go of her legs and leaned his back against the wall "I don't"

"What's your new assistant like?"

"I don't really have one, on-one can ever be as good as you" he grinned

"Give me a break" she chuckled "Your silver tongue doesn't work on me Wild thing, it ever has. I'm immune to your charms"

"I have charm?"

"Not with me anyway...most women find you...cute"

"I do have a fan club" He boasted with a grin

"Sure, all under 25 years old that hasn't met you yet"

He huffs "A little mean there Donna"

She turned to see if he was really hurt but the smirk told her otherwise "Don't worry Josh you have your dimples that'll make up for your personality and your power to pisses off every woman's group known to man"

"My dimples are used for good and I have a great personality thank you very much" She grinned and turned back to the desk

"How do you get to places on time?"

"I bought a new watch"

She stopped and looked at him still on the floor "Where's your dad's watch?"

"At home, you were right it sucked"

"It just needed mending Josh"

He shrugged "After you left I just decided to buy a new one, I had to learn to get to meetings on time without you barking in my ear"

She rose an eyebrow "Barking?"

"Ok lovingly screaming then" he grinned

She rolled her eyes then opened his desk "God Joshua it's like looking into the pit of hell, did I teach you nothing?" She pulled out a doughnut then tapped it on the desk "On the fifth day of Honaker my true love gave to me, Five candy wrappers" she through them on the desk "Four used disgusting Kleenex" She scrunched up her face dropping them in the bin "Three pens without ink, Two Twinkies and one rotten apple with a bite from it" she grimaced

Josh laid his head back and smiled at her "I'm lost without you"

"Don't get used to it 'Wild thing' we'll get you an assistant and make sure they have all there tetanise shots" She said as she dropped an old burger wrapper in the bin.

She opened the bottom drawer "O hell Josh" She moaned as she picked out a pair of socks that had seen better days

"They've only been there a few days Donna, I went running the other morning and left them here by mistake" he defended

She leaned over and slipped them into his backpack "You are such a man" she dug deeper into the desk drawer and laughed "Since when do you wear silk Joshua" She lifted out a pair of boxers

"Do you mind" he leaned over and snatched them off her "I don't need Mrs Santos seeing my frilly things"

"O relax you're not wearing them"

"That's hardly the point; a man's boxers are private"

"Give me a break, I saw them within two weeks of working with you…and they were not silk" she said as she pulled out all his dirty running gear

"You came into my room in New Hampshire and pushed me out of bed making me crack my skull on the table and nearly breaking my leg because it was wrapped up in the sheets, me wearing boxers should've been the least of your worries…..you almost killed me" he demanded then gave her a smirk "You checked out my underwear while I was in agony you heartless wench"

She chuckled but didn't look at him "I may have taken a glance" She put some files back taking another stack "Daffy Duck" She laughed her ass off shaking her head "Man I laughed for weeks" she slapped the desk top as she thought about it "They were so cute and your mum sent them" She finally gave up and collapsed her forehead resting on the desk with her shoulders shaking "I haven't thought about that in years" she cried

Josh just watched her from the floor while Leo, Matt and Helen joined in with her laughter "Are you done?"

She shook her head "N….O" she hiccupped "You were so….cute….I just wanted….to cry…and hug you to….death"

"Are you drunk?" He shouted

She lifted her head still chuckling "What? NO"

He gave her a disbelieving look "I know when you've been drinking Donnatella"

"I never said I hadn't been drinking Joshua, I said I wasn't drunk" She said as she picked up his backpack

"How much?"

She shrugged "A few glasses of wine that's all, CJ and I had a drink in her office" She turned his backpack upside down letting everything fall across his desk

"How is she?" He asked as he watched her

"You could call and ask her yourself you know"

"I'm mad at her"

"I know" she stopped going through the mess and turned to him "Josh she's really down at the moment with Toby and everything…..I know she was unreasonable with you I heard all about it…..but do something for me and call her?" she gave him her best sad pleading look

He sighed "Don't look at me like that…..stop it…DONNA….PACK IT IN…...ALRIGHT ALREADY" He gave her a dirty look when she grinned at him "Those Drama classes have finally come in handy I see"

"I can speak French too" she quipped

He chuckled "No you can't, you can say ten words and most of them are dirty"

She shrugged turning back to the desk "I can say more words than you then can't I?"

"Ye but I got 760 on….."

She span around and pointed at him "Don't start Joshua I'll beat you to death" She warned

"Charming" he grumbled

She turned back and sorted through some files "I'm Joshua Lyman, I went to Yale and Harvard…..and damn it I am a lawyer" She thumped her hand on his desk for effect "I make the laws, I write the laws, I am the law" she chuckled shaking her head

"You only remember that because he was a Republican and you liked him" he sneered

She shrugged "He was a good looking guy Josh" She turned and patted his head "But not a good looking as you….or powerful"

He narrowed his eyes at her "I think he was gay"

"You think every man that I like is gay or a gommer. Then you do that 'I'm powerful thing' and frighten the life out of them. Cliff is still a little afraid of you"

"Good, The guys a complete ass"

"Cliff Calley?" Leo asked

"Ye" Donna nodded

"Josh he did a good thing for me, you're the one that praised him" Leo said

"Well Ye Leo he was good in that respect but Donna wise he was an ass"

Donna rolled her eyes "God help anyone that crosses Josh Lyman"

"He didn't cross me he crossed you and I don't like that" he shrugged "It's not my fault"

"Why don't you just bash me on the head and drag me back to your cave" she giggled

"O shut up" he grumbled

"Josh?"

"Ye"

"Did you know he's in your old office?" She asked with a sly glance

His mouth fell open in shock "My office isn't for Republicans Donna…..THEY GAVE HIM MY OFFICE?"

"Well technically Joshua it isn't your office anymore"

"THE HELL IT ISN'T"

"Did you think they were going to seal it closed and put up a shrine or something 'Joshua Noel Lyman was here. He graduated top of his class at Yale and Harvard and went on to be one of the best minds in the Democratic party…..without a law degree" She snickered

"Bite me" he said under his breath then cleared his throat "I have a certificate that say I do"

"So what…I have one that says I can swim doesn't mean I brag about it all the time"

"Hay I didn't say anything"

"760?"

He stood up and grabbed his blackberry "It's a fact"

"We only have your say so Joshua"

He rolled his eyes at her "Why would I lie?" but she still had her head down as she through some papers in the bin

She snorted most un-lady like "Because you wanted to sleep with Joey Lucas"

He stopped dead in his tracks his fingers hovered of his blackberry "I err….liked her that's all"

"You were a basket case when she was around"

He sat on the desk forgetting about his blackberry for now as he watched her for a moment "You know Donna she wouldn't go out with a because of you"

A file fell from her hands "What did I do?"

He smirked "You should ask Joey"

She sat back and raised an eyebrow at him after a few moments she raised her hand "Give me the phone?"

He looked a little shocked "Really?"

"I'm not your assistant now Josh…..Give me the phone"

"How do you now I still have her number?"

"Because I know you" she smirked

He shrugged and handed his blackberry over "Say hello for me"

She got up "No" she said then left the office closing the door behind her

Josh fell into his seat looking at her through the glass biting his nails

"Josh what did you do?" Leo asked

"Nothing…..Just Joey said something a long time ago that kind of get me thinking that's all"

"About Donna?"

"Ye…..and other stuff. I started dating Amy not long after"

He picked up his office phone and dialled putting it on speaker as he looked into his now tidy drawers "Hello"

"Claudia Jean"

"Josh?" she asked surprised "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really just wanted to see how you were?"

"I'm….I'm fine. Are you talking to me now?"

"A little birdie told me you needed cheering up"

She was silent for a moment "You spoke to Donna?" She asked in an even more surprised tone

"That would be the birdie"

"When did this happen, I saw her earlier and she hated your guts or so she said. But you know Donna she's about as transparent as a window"

Josh chuckled "Ye I know. She's joining the campaign actually. She called and begged me, I gave in"

CJ laughed her ass off "You are such a liar Joshua"

"Ok that was a lie, she called to shout at me…..then I gave in"

"Why did she call to shout? I mean apart from the normal reasons she shouts at you?"

"Funny woman. Apparently our mothers are coming to town tomorrow to kick our asses. We've been told were going to dinner and where to behave"

She carried on laughing "Can I come, I would love to see that?"

"No I'll have enough trouble with them three, thank you very much"

"You're no fun Josh"

"So I've been told. So Claudia how are you?"

"Pissed, Tried and I hate this job"

Josh glanced at Leo "I'm sorry about…you know"

"Ye" She sighed "I can't really talk about it….but he screwed the pooch on this one Josh In a way I'm glad you weren't here for it god knows what you would've done"

"Well I have been known to shout a lot and on a rear occasion kick his stupid ass"

"Joshua Lyman shouting I never heard such twaddle"

Josh stops looking in his drawers and looks at the phone "Twaddle?"

"Yes Josh twaddle as in Crap, shit, lies, boll..."

"Yes thank you Miss Cregg I get it"

"Just making sure because Barkley was a good school Josh I wasn't sure they taught you the meaning of words being a Harvard Yankee Jackass"

He snorted "Twaddle means Nonsense, Balderdash, Claptrap, Tripe, Drivel, Rubbish, Rot and baloney so Miss Barkley you can bite me"

She laughed her ass off "O I miss you, If you come back I'll sing for you?"

"Na I've heard you sing you can mine like a pro though"

"Thank you...I think. So Joshua tell me what's going on?"

"Not much, I'm tired but where getting there"

"You did well"

"It wasn't me but thanks"

"Do you miss this place?"

"Something's, I miss the muffins from the mess and I can't find a nice doughnut to save my life"

"Josh only you would miss the food"

"I liked it but Fridays were the best..."

"The chilli I know" she groaned

He smirked "That was Thursday's CJ Friday's was the Burgers I love"

"Donna never let you have one"

He checked that Donna was out of hearing range "A little info CJ but you have to promise never to tell Donna she'll kick my ass?"

"Ok"

"I would ask her to get me something from The Hill and while she was away I thru my salad out making sure I kept the carton just in case she checked which she did and rushed to the mess for a burger I would hide in Toby's office until I finished then sneak back without her knowing"

"Hello Mr President" CJ laughed

"Stop it Claudia that's not funny"

"Hello Josh" Said the President

Leo, Matt and Helen laughed Leo more than the others as he recognized his joking tone

"O crap...I mean Hello Sir how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm fine Son, so should I tell Abbey about this I'm sure she'll find it interesting news?"

Josh swallowed "Sir what can I give you too...you know keep your mouth shut...a little?"

The President laughed "I think about it"

"Please don't tell her she likes to jab with pointy things and sticks things to my chest and she takes great pleasure in ripping them off too"

"Alright but she has been in contact with your other Doctors Josh so be warned"

"Thanks for the heads up Sir. I love your wife dearly but she's kind of mean when she's in her Doctor mode"

"You don't have to tell me kid" He chuckles

"How have you been Sir?"

"I'm good today other days I want to retire"

"I hear ya,"

"How's Leo?"

Josh smirked at him "Grumpy as ever"

Leo leaned over and smacked him "Hello Mr President"

"Ah Leo are you being grumpy to your protégé?"

"Only when he works himself Sir"

"So most of the time then?" He laughs

"Hay I am right here you know"

"Yes Joshua we know...well I better get back Abbey's home tonight"

"Goodnight Sir, say hello to Abbey for me"

"Will do Josh, Night Leo"

"Goodnight Sir"

They waited a few seconds

"He's gone you can relax idiot boy"

"Thanks for the heads up there CJ"

"He shushed me"

"Ye Ye"

"So come on tell me how you are"

He shrugged "I'm ok, Donna's back to not hating me so that's something"

"You know she's living in a hotel"

Josh raised his eyebrow at the phone "Yes she mentioned that….so?"

"Well…..I just thought…..never mind"

"You think she should move in with me?" He smirked

"You've lived together before and now…..you know…..no scandal"

"There was going to be a scandal?"

"You're not stupid Joshua"

He smirked "No Claudia jean I'm not and Donna's already moving in…so don't worry your little head about it"

"Wow nine years and you do nothing, you've been talking again for one night and she's moving in….I didn't know you had it in your Josh" He could hear her smirking down the phone

"Back up, I do have a guest room CJ"

They heard her snort "Ye but you don't have a bed in it or last I saw you didn't?"

"Ok I have a pull out couch" he growled

"You're going to make her sleep on a pull out couch?" She demanded "Joshua she's a woman not a frat buddy sleeping off a hangover….give your bed you've done it before in fact you used to sleep together all the time"

"HAY" he screamed "That was different I was shot"

"So…..Josh you can't make her sleep on that ratty old couch and you have no bed in your guestroom…..where did that go anyway?"

"Mike was sick on it after he went on a bender I forgot all about it" he sighed "its fine we'll share and I'll order a new one tomorrow"

"Good, so she likes you now…..how did you manage that?"

"I have no idea it's all white noise now and to be honest it's probably best I don't analyse it"

"O crap Joshua please, please, please for love of god analyse it, it's like a romantic drama that should be on day time T.V only it's gone on nine years and I can't take it anymore"

"What the hell do you know about it anyway?"

"Are you kidding, Joshua it's as obvious as the sun in the sky. And Sam will owe me 500 bucks"

"Excuse me?" he screeched

"We've been betting on you guys from day one and if you two…you know before President Bartlett leave office I win" she lowers her voice talking to herself "I think I still win with you two leaving"

"CJ…." He tried to interrupt

"I think the press room will owe me too and Carol"

"Could we please change the subject CJ?"

"I'm going to make a fortune ….I can't remember if there was one about you guys living together…..I'll check"

"And moving on…and for the record were not living together…just living in the same house"

"Ye for now. I know you're not great with the female population of this planet and to be honest Donna's the only one that can handle you…..ask her to dinner and not to Subway Josh then again she lov….."

"CLUDIA JEAN STOP FOR HELLS SAKE" he bellowed

"Alright don't go all pit-bull on me"

"I'll pay you 500 bucks to shut up about it" he sighed

"You've become boring since you left Josh"

"Hay CJ how's Danny?" He smirked

"Ok change of subject it is"

"No, No I'm ok with this one"

"At least mines not living with me" She snapped

"Good point my friend moving on"

He heard her snicker "Alright we'll leave this for when we're drink"

"Deal, So any news and the White House front that's not useful to me?"

"Well the Vice President …I swear Josh that man is pissing me off"

"Why?"

"He's walking around the West Wing barking at everyone like it's their fault he lost….I thought Carol was going to deck him last week"

"Carol?" He asked in a disbelieving tone

"I know right"

"What did he do to Carol?"

"Made his mouth go about you apparently"

He let a smug smile show "Carol always liked me"

"Josh she thought you were a jackass…..but a nice jackass" She snickered

"I am nice" Donna walked back to the office in looking a little flushed in the cheeks "Hold on CJ" Donna opened the door and handed him his phone back "Hay are you alright you look a little red"

"That was one embarrassing conversation" she sighed as she fell against the wall

"Well?" he asked

"Well what?"

"Did she tell you?"

She gave him a dirty look "Yes Joshua she told me"

Josh winked at her with a chuckle "O shut up 'wild thing' she called me an idiot"

"Well….." he paused "What was it you called me earlier 'blind as a bat and dumb as a post'"

"I was not blind Joshua I knew how I felt…..I just didn't think anyone else did"

CJ couldn't hold it in anymore they heard her bellow out a laugh over the phone "You two are idiots, I swear what do you need….a notice in the Washington post….For god's sake Joshua just marry her already" She hissed "O sorry"

Donna stared at the phone with her mouth hanging open, while Josh smacked his head onto his head mortified

Leo, Helen and Matt laughed there asses off while CJ said nothing for a moment then cleared her throat "Err Josh?"

"Yes CJ" His voice was muffled by his desk

"I could ask the President if he wouldn't mind doing the service…"

"Shut up CJ"

"Right…Sorry. So…..nice weather were having don't you think?"

"Good bye Claudia Jean" He lifted his hand and smacked the phone without looking up

"WHAT THE HELL JOSH" Donna shouted as she came out of her shock

He lifted his head "HAY YOU WANTED ME TO PHONE HER AND I DID, IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE CAN'T KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME SHE WAS ON THE PHONE"

"O I SEE, OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT"

"YES…I MEAN….NO" she sighed "No it's not sorry….she just you know"

"Ye" He let his head fall back to his desk

His blackberry rang he picked it up and looked at the screen "Hay Donna?"

"Yes"

"Did you tell Will you were leaving yet?"

"Ye I called him after I hung up on you why?"

He showed her the phone "Why's he calling you?"

He shrugged and answered it "Hello Will" he pulled the phone from his ear they could all hear Will shouting something but it was coming out muffled Josh slowly put it back to his ear "WILL" he shouted and waited for him to shut up "What your problem?" he listened and as he did everyone could tell he was getting madder and madder until he snapped and launched out of his seat banging his fist on to the desk "NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU GEEKY LITTLE FOUR EYED ASS WIPE I'LL RIPE YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT WITH A SPOON IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, I DIDN'T MAKE HER DO ANYTHING AND SHE HASN'T CRAWLED ANYWHERE. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL COME TO YOUR OFFICE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I DON'T LIKE. I'LL PULL EVERY CONECTION I'VE GOT SO THE ONLY JOB YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GET WILL BE IN CANADA. AND FOR THE RECORD IF HE WAS SUCH A GREAT CANDIDATE HOW COME HE'S OUT THE DOOR IN A FEW MONTHS. YOU WANT TO TEST ME WILLIAM, YOU CARRY ON DOING WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING AND SAYING WHAT YOU'VE BEEN SAYING AND WE'LL SEE WHO THE WINNER IS AND TELL YOUR BOSS TO KISS MY ASS AS WELL" He went to throw the phone but Donna caught his wrist

"Ok you need to calm down" she managed to pull the phone out of his tight grip "Sit down Josh"

"NO I'M MAD AS HELL"

"We can see that" she gripped his shoulders "Now sit" she pushed him into the seat "Where are your pills?"

"I don't need a frick'in pill Donna I need to hit something" he growled at her

She smacked him hard on the back of the head "Don't talk to me like that Joshua"

He looked up at her and sighed "I'm sorry, he just pissed me off" He gripped her hand "I'm fine honest"

She gave him a dubious look and placed her fingers to his wrist to take his pulse she looked at her watch and counted "Ye not so much" she gripped his neck and pushed his head down between his knees

"Don..." he tried to protest

"Shh" she went back to counting his pulse "Take a moment and think of something else"

He moaned "Like what?"

"Baseball, ice cream, The sky, The ocean hell think about cheese if you like, just breath" After a while his shoulders fell and his heart rate slowed "Stay there" she demanded then went to his fridge pulling out two bottles of water she placed one on the desk and one on the back of his neck picking up his wrist again "How you doing?

"I'm ok Florence"

"I was going to let you up. But now not so much" she teased

"I'm getting a little dizzy Donna"

"Good if you pass out it might keep you quite for a while, now Shh. I'll tell you a story" He moaned again but chuckled at the same time

"Is this a Donna story or real story?"

"It's a real story with a Donna twist"

"I see" he sighed

"Can I start now?"

"Do I have a say in the matter?"

"No"

"Didn't think so, please go ahead but if it's got anything to do with fish hooks I'm out of here" She pulled a single hair from the top of his head he jumped and yelped

"Are you done?" she said as she patted his head

"Yes mistress" he moaned

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful, stunning even young Princess who rode into town in a beat up chariot, she was running from an evil ogre who stole all her gold and made her work hard so he could live free. She ran from the ogre for a better life and to work for something she believed in. All she had was her chariot and a few clothes but not such else but then she met a nice handsome man who for no reason took pity on the stunning princess and gave her a job, now this man was funny, far to intelligent for his own good, cocky and had an ego the size of a house but she saw so much more. But most of all she wasn't scared of him and his temper and would often beat him up, just for fun. So it went on for years and years, he was a pain and she was perfect in every way. But the day came when she decided being just a beautiful, stunning princess who was tired of being in the handsome mans shadow wasn't enough anymore. Some people think she was crazy for leaving, but she never stopped caring for the handsome man and through the twists of fate brought her back to him, his temper and monster size ego. They all lived happily ever after. The end"

He shook his head "That's a very nice story Donnatella, can I correct some mistakes in it?"

"No" She lifted the bottle from his neck "Sit up" He moaned and did what she demanded she opened the water from his desk and handed it to him "Drink Joshua"

He took the bottle and drank half of it on one go then took a deep breath "This princess?"

"Ye"

"It wasn't Bonnie was it?" he grinned around the bottle top

"Shut up, I was being nice; I called you handsome didn't I?"

"Yes but you also insulted me more than anything Donna plus you seem to come off very well in that story"

She shrugged "It's my story"

"No it's our story but you made the Princess come off like a saint and the handsome man like a jackass, that's not how I remember it"

"Drink your water and shut your mouth" She snatched his wrist and took his pulse again "Much better, not great but better. I'd feel better if you went to see Millicent"

He sighed "I don't have..."

"Josh let me save us some time here. Go see Millicent or I'll call Dr Bartlett?"

He screwed his face up "You blackmailing wench" She just smiled and shrugged "Fine" he sighed

"Your life would go so much easier if you didn't argue with me to begin with and just did what I said from the start"

"Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled

"I'll call her tomorrow and make sure she does a stress test as well" she took his half a bottle of water and took a drink

"I can call you know" he whined

"Do you have her number?"

He let out a big sigh "No, you used to deal with her" Then he smiled "But I can get it, I've got your rolodex at home"

"Fine but I'll check with her so don't lie to me" she threatened

He held his hands up in surrender "Wouldn't dream of it Princess"

"You'll stop with the Princess stuff soon right" making it more of an order than a question

"No I like it" he grinned

"Whatever" She sighed "So what did Will say?"

He balled up his fists and his face went red "You don't want to know" He picked up a file and tried to calm down

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't and you don't have to protect me anymore Josh"

"I didn't need to protect you before, your quit capable of kicking anyone's ass. But this was more to do with William, Myself and Bingo Bob"

She moved closer and took the file from his hands "What's going on?"

He gave up and leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head he looked at her for a while deciding what to bring up and what not too "Just remember you asked, I don't want to fight about it and I don't want you storming out of here calling me names alright?" he said seriously

She lay her head to one side and thought "Josh I'm not going anywhere and were not going to fight, I think we've done enough of that for this life time don't you?"

"Just promise me you won't freak out?"

"Ok" She nodded

He huffed and rubbed his face with his hands then put them back behind his head "How many times did Bailey or The Vice President ask you what I would do in a situation?"

She looked down and fiddled with his tape dispenser then shrugged "A few…..maybe more than a few"

"And did you tell them?"

She swallowed hard and kept her head down "Yes"

He looked a little hurt but shrugged it off "There were a couple of plays in your campaign that sounded very familiar, meaning they were my plays and the only person that knew we well enough was you. I called Bailey after the first few times and tore him a new one. I said if he couldn't run his campaign without digging into the head of my former Assistant and best friend then he should quit and let you run it instead. I spoke to the Vice President…..in my own way and said the same. I told them to find an original thought between them. Let's just say Bailey, who was still pissed off I turned down the Vice President, took offence at what I said and denied it. I thought you were involved for a while and with good reason" he shrugged half heartedly "I remembered what you said in the bar….and I realised you were right Will must've taught you everything you knew because my Donna would never betray me like that, but after the way you left and your cold behaviour towards me I knew it was you and them denying it didn't make any difference. And they kept denying it until the night of the convention when I brought you and Bailey a beer, you said ONE word to me and left, he on the other hand he confirmed everything with great glee and said 'I may have lost but who's more miserable at this moment Lyman' since then they've been calling me everything under the sun. I didn't want to work for him Donna and this is why. He got into the White House by default and as Leo will confirm I was dead against it not that you need Leo to confirm it because you knew in fact you're the first person I told. I told you he was an idiot and would make a disastrous President and wouldn't win. You had every right to work for who you wanted to but no right to use our relationship the way you did. It was reminiscent of Amy screwing me over to get what she wanted. I know politics is a dirty business and I've done some things I'm not proud of, but in all the years you've known me have I ever screwed over a friend to get ahead. Because you know the answer and its no. Now you asked, I told you and it's over so let's move on alright?"

She finally lifted her head and looked at him for a few seconds then looked back down clearing her throat "One question?" she asked timidly

"Ok"

"Why….why didn't you call me?"

"So we could fight some more and ruin what we had left, which wasn't much at that point. I was mad and didn't trust myself not to say something that I couldn't take back later. You on the other hand didn't seem to have that problem" he winced after he said that last sentence and after Donna visibly moved away from him "I'm sorry that was mean"

"No" She shook her head still looking down "I deserved it"

"Maybe at the time but now I just feel like an arsehole"

She lifted her head and gave him a forced smile which he wasn't buying for a moment "I have an idea, how about we have a do over, you forgive me for being a cold hearted back stabbing bitch and I'll forgive you for….Err being an idiot?"

He chuckled "You're not a cold hearted anything Donnatella, you were playing to win maybe a little mean at times but you were doing your job and you did it very well and I've always been an idiot"

She sighed "I mean it Josh; I can't do this job if you still hate me"

He sharply sat up in his seat "I've never hated you, you silly woman" She went to say something but he held his hand up "I mean it just let it go, I have"

"Well, alright but do you want me to call Will, I'll kick his ass for you?" She gave him a sweet smile


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

I realise they would never talk this freely in front of other people but that's the beauty of fan fic.

have a great day guys

CHAPTER TWO

His eyebrow almost met his hairline in surprise "You will?"

"Ye I'll even punch the Vice President if you want me too?" she teased

"I think they can lock you up just for saying that Donna"

"If so you'd be serving life plus twenty years"

"Very true, but you'd visit me right?"

"I'd bring you a cake with a file in it and some soap on a rope" She laughed

"Now there's an image I didn't want" he looked into his desk

"What you looking for?"

"I need a drink" He gave up and rested his head down on his desk

"What's at home?"

He shrugged "Beer, Scotch and I think there some Vodka you left in the freezer"

She pushed herself off the desk and out the office she came back with a holdall and placed it on his desk she opened it and rummaged through "A Ha" she cried lifting out a very small bottle of Scotch "Here" She placed to near his head

He looked up at the tiny bottle "What am I a dwarf?"

"It's all I have Josh, but you might want to pace yourself you know you can't drink" she chuckled

He raised his eyes at her "Yes, Yes my sensitive system, but I think I can manage this" he twisted the top off and drank half then handing it over for her to finish

She screwed her face up "God that's vial stuff" She shivered then dropped the bottle in the bin "You drunk yet?" she snickered

"Did you just come here it pick on me?" he let his head drop against the desk again and closed his eyes

"Sure, I've found it sooths me and balances my karma" she sat on the corner of the desk

"I thought that's what your gear and whips were for" he said in a serious voice

"Pervert, stop watching those movies Josh the campaign won't pay for them on the road"

"I don't need porn Donna I have a very active imagination"

"O I know only a sick twisted mind come out with the things you say Joshua"

"It's a gift"

"Hardly"

"My mind is full of..."

"Porn?"

"Noooo, Well not right now anyway. My mind is full..."

"Naked women?"

"Again no"

"Strippers?"

"No"

"Naked men?"

"Only on Wednesdays"

"Do they have whips?"

"No"

"Do they look like Vikings?"

"No"

"Do they have oil?"

"Only for salads"

"Shame, what about tattoos?"

"Not that I..." He lifted his head "What the hell are we talking about?"

"Your head being full of naked men" she smiled

"Really?"

"Yes"

"O that's disturbing" He put his head back down

"Did you know French kissing is called English Kissing in France?"

"Another fact from Donnatella Moss" He cheered

"Just for that sarcasm I'll tell you another. The Elephant is the only mammal that can't jump" He snickered against his desk "A Giraffe can clean its own ears with its tongue" She added. Josh chuckled "Slugs have four noses, the longest recorded flight for a chicken is 13 seconds" His shoulders shook with laughter "Dolphins sleep with one eye open, some worms will eat themselves if they can't find food"

Josh bolted back into his chair laughing his head off "Stop...one useless...fact per...day woman that...hasn't changed" He wiped his eyes as he chuckled

"One more" she laughed

"O crap" his head banged on his desk with a thud

"The average Big Mac has 198 sesame seeds on it" she grinned

He sat up "Get out of here, how could you possibly know that?" he grinned back

"I'm a fountain of knowledge my little pumpkin patch. Now you see if you meet someone who likes McDonalds and your trying to get there vote, you have a fact to tell them"

His shoulders shook "I don't like McDonalds"

She rolled her eyes "I know that, you're not going to meet them in the restaurant Joshua, you'll meet them on the street"

"Ok but why would I talk about McDonalds?"

"To tell them my fact" she grinned

He tries to keep a straight face but a loving smile a merges "You are one crazy lady"

"I know" she shrugs "So are you by the way...well not lady"

"I should hope not" he chuckled laying his head down again

She looked around the office then back to Josh "Hay Wild thing?"

"Yes"

"Where's my file that you whipped out at my very humiliating interview?"

He sat up a little resting his chin on his hand "Why?"

"Because I'm betting you've hidden it somewhere, probably in one of your 'do later' drawers and I want to throw it out. It'll drive you crazy and in turn you'll drive me crazy"

"Don't I have any secrets from you?" he moaned she gave him a 'you're stupid look' he swore under his breath and pointed to the top drawer of one of the filing cabinets then dropped his head "I forget your a witch"

She walked over to it "Ye but a good witch" she opened the drawer and moaned herself "How do you find anything"

"Better than your filing system" he said keeping his head down

She pulled a stake of files out with pieces of paper falling out of them and in no order she sat on the floor beside his desk crossing her legs and re-pinning her hair up "I could find anything in seconds in my bullpen Joshua"

"I think you'll find it was my bullpen" he sighed again when she gave him another look "Fine yours then"

"Damn right" she muttered as she started going through the files "Don't you have work or something to do?"

"Yes but I can't be bothered" he groaned "…entertain me" he groaned

"Do I look like a court jester?" When he didn't say anything she looked up "No. is the answer your looking for"

He pulled out his wallet and fished out a twenty dollar bill and waved it at her "Entertain me Donnatella"

"I'm not a stripper Joshua"

He looked at the bill then back to her "I wouldn't give a stripper a twenty Donna….entertain me"

She sighed "What do you want?"

He grinned "Surprise me"

"Hardly" she grumbled

He winked at her "You don't have to do anything a stripper wouldn't do"

"How kind" she snarled then smirked "How many strippers have you seen Joshua?"

"Donna I'm in my forties I've seen strippers…..well one anyway" he shrugged

She chuckled "You need to get out more"

"Very true…..now entertain me" he waved the bill at her

Chapter two coming


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Hello everyone

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a great day

_Previously _

_He pulled out his wallet fishing out a twenty-dollar bill and waved it at her "Entertain me Donnatella" _

"_I'm not a stripper Joshua" _

_He looked at the bill then back to her "I wouldn't give a stripper a twenty Donna….entertain me"_

_She sighed "What do you want?" _

_He grinned "Surprise me" _

"_Hardly" she grumbled _

_He winked at her "You don't have to do anything a stripper wouldn't do" _

"_How kind" she snarled then smirked "How many strippers have you seen Joshua?"_

"_Donna I'm in my forties I've seen strippers…..well one anyway" he shrugged _

_She chuckled "You need to get out more" _

"_Very true…..now entertain me" he waved the bill at her_

**Chapter three**

She shrugged "Ok" then took a deep breath "We the people of the United States..."

She carried on reciting the constitution in full while she carried on working.

"...in such imminent Danger as will not admit of delay." She finished then looked up at him "Worth a twenty?"

He smiled and winked at her "Who needs a stripper when I've got Donnatella Moss reciting the Constitution word or word." He chuckled as she blushed a little "Very nice Donna and with your clothes still on." she leaned over and ripped the Twenty out of his hand.

"Don't make me smother you in your sleep tonight." She warned as she pocketed the twenty and they all laughed

"That was hotter than any stripper Donna." He chuckled as he got back to work.

She snorted "You're such a dork."

"I'm a dork….you just resisted the Constitution….and I'm a dork?"

She pointed to him "You made me remember the whole thing." She shook her head in disgust "I'm sure you did that because I was asking for a week off."

"Possibly" he muttered putting down his pen again

"Joshua I want to go home sometime tonight now pick up a pen and scribble away."

"You know I have managed to get through the last few months without you controlling me" he whined as he picked up a pen and a file.

"I know but you look more tired than I've ever seen you, maybe it's time we go back to the rules what do you think Leo?"

Leo held up one hand in a stopping motion "Don't drag me into this...but she has a point Josh"

Josh growled at him "Thank you Leo"

"That's for making a crack at my filing Mr Lyman" Donna smirked

"Miss Moss most people when they file stuff do it in alphabetical order. You on the other hand picked the craziest crackpot why I've ever known"

She shrugged "It was simple. You're the one that didn't get it"

"I say to you, 'Donna could you please get me the file on Congressman Santos' you don't get it from 'C for Congressmen or S for Santos' you go to T for Texas. So if someone didn't know Matt was from Texas they would never in a million years find that file"

She looked to him and balled up a piece of paper and hitting with it on the side of the head "Seeing as I was the only person who you asked for files and stuff I don't see the problem. God knows it took you 5 years to figure it out"

He picked up the paper and throw it back at her "That's the reason I only asked you because no-one else could find a frigg'in thing. I asked Bonnie to get me something once and it took her 2 hours and she called you"

"Why didn't you call me?"

He snorted "You said you would cut my privates off if I interrupted your tragic date with that gay guy"

She looked up at the ceiling for a moment trying to think then shook her head "Nope you'll have to full me in on the gay guy?"

"Preston the prissy pansy from legal" he said shaking his head as he worked

"He wasn't gay" she laughed

"O he was gay alright"

"How do you know?"

He chuckled "The fact that he's now in a open relationship with his boyfriend tipped me off"

Her head snapped up at him "You're lying"

"I'm afraid not, yet again you picked a gay guy" he looked at her "Donnatella he was flaming"

She thought about it then gave him a dirty look "Why didn't you tell me before I went out with him?"

He turned a page over and jotted some notes down as he spoke "O ye that would've went well. 'Donna the guy your having dinner with tonight is gay' your response would've been 'shut up Joshua' then I would've had to buy you flowers...again and have you mad at me until your next date then start all over again. Life was too short to pick all your dates apart plus I couldn't afford all the flowers"

She muttered to herself as she slammed a file closed "Joshua 'know it all' Lyman and his powers for sniffing out gay guys"

"You sniffed them out my dear Donnatella, I just waited for you to come back early and bitch about it while you stuffed yourself with chocolate cake." he snickered "I always knew when a date went bad because you either came back with a little foil swan or some chocolate desert. You'd kick your shoes off, plant them on my desk and then I'd hear all about it until my ears started bleeding."

"Didn't happen that often" She mumbled to herself but he heard her anyway

"Josh he was a moron, Joshua he asked me out because he wanted a meeting with you, Josh I think he's gay, Josh why do I always pick the idiots, Joshua can you believe he made me pay the bill, Josh he took me to burger king on a date." He mimicked

"Oh" she made a frustrated face "Shut up" she sighed

"Or the all time best….He's married with three kids and a dog"

"I didn't know that at the time" She protested with a glair

"That's when you dropped by my place with a whole chocolate cake, a tub of ice cream and the movie 'steal magnolias'. You called me a heartless man and threw me out of my own house."

"You were bugging me"

He looked at her for the first time "I was my only day off in three weeks and I was watching the game in peace, then you show up take over my living room and send me to work just because some married guy with three kids and a dog pissed you off."

"That's what best friends are for Joshua"

He snorted "What, to take your wrath every time you date an idiot?"

"Yes" She snapped with a death glair

"I never showed up at your place after a date and kicked you out and do you know why?"

"Please do enlighten me?" She snarled

"Because you and the rest of the sisterhood would killed me for being insensitive to you and called me a jackass."

"It helps that you could never got a date with a normal person"

"They were normal….sort of…..that's not the point"

"I think that NASA woman you went out with was a lesbian" She huffed

Josh started working again "I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty she wasn't a lesbian"

She stopped going through the files and slowly turned her head to him "You're a pig" she turned back to the files slamming them around

He shrugged and went back to work they didn't speak for a few while until Josh muttered "She was married that how I know"

"What?" she snapped

He cleared his throat "She was married, I never dated her you just assumed I was"

She looked at him confused "No...you said..."

"No I didn't" he shook his head "You implied it, I just didn't correct you"

"Why?" she demanded

"I was mad at you" he looked up "I can't remember why" he shrugged and went back to work

She snorted but didn't say anything after a long while Josh glanced at her then looked away she did the same they continued in silence until Josh cracked

"Did you bring me a salad?"

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him "Get your own damn salad" she snapped

"You said on the phone that..."

"I buy you a huge greasy burger on the way home" she gave him a dirty look then looked back down

"Fine" he sighed then slammed his pen down "No it's not fine why are you mad at me?"

She slammed some files she had sorted into the bin "For a very bright man you sometimes are the world's biggest..." she paused then shook her head "Just leave it alone Joshua"

They stared at each other for a while then looked away at the same time the other pretended to work or read the papers lying around

They worked in silence for a good ten minutes "Are you really going to buy me a burger?" Josh asked with a small smile

She looked up and met his eyes again a small smile graced her lips "Nope" she watched as his smile got bigger and couldn't help smiling back

"I didn't think so"

"I'll buy you a tofu burger if you like"

His face scrunched up in a disgusted look "Does your mother know she raised an evil daughter?"

"I'm sure you'll tell her Josh" she smiled

"O I will and she'll believe me too"

She picked up the sorted files that shrank to a third and were all neat and tidy "She'd adopt you if she could" she put the files away and closed the drawer opening the next one down and taking another stack

"I'll ask at dinner it'll be nice to have a mum that doesn't think I'm a shmuck"

She sat back on the floor with another huge pill of files "You know if you were a gentleman you'd give me your desk instead of me sitting on the floor."

"I didn't make you sit on the floor" He handed her a memo without looking up

She took it and snatched the pen form his hand "Joshua" she said his name in a tone that said she was serious

He let out a huge sigh then stood up without a word and walked out his office, he came back with a office chair, moved some files from his desk making a space then picked her files up pulling them on his desk, pulled her up then pointed to the new chair beside his. "Sit and stop bugging me." he fell into his chair and moved along a little

She sat alongside him and nudged his elbow "I could use more room"

"Don't push me Blondie. You might have been impervious in your old job but this one, not so much"

She snickered opening a file "I'm still not bringing you coffee"

"I didn't think for one second you would…..wait, not even at home?" He asked with a whine

"Did I used to bring you coffee at home?"

He gave in with a sigh "No"

"There's your answer then" she chuckled

He took his pen and made a note then handed it back to her not looking up from his work. "When you get a chance, you'll have to call in on Mrs. Baker. I am sick of hearing 'Joshua my boy, where is darling Donnatella these days' and a tin of cookies to pass along to you. I swear that woman waits for me to come home and pounces on me."

"I didn't get any cookies" She sulks

"I stole them, don't worry I'm sure she'll make up for it when she sees you"

"I'll call in tomorrow. Josh I can't find my file here?"

He looks up and thinks about it for a moment the it comes to him "Oh I think it's at home….sorry"

She looked at him with suspicion "You did that so I'd tidy your files didn't you?"

He held his hands up in defence "No I swear, I just forget"

"Ok where at home?"

He shrugged "No idea, maybe the bedroom somewhere"

"You've been lying in bed calling me names haven't' you?" She teased

He half snorted half choked at her question and turned a little red "Leave me alone" He mumbled keeping his eyes on his work

She traded smirks with Helen who was watching them with great interest "Isn't he cute Helen?"

Before Helen could answer Josh did "I'm not cute, stop saying things like that"

She ran her fingers through his hair "But you are handsome and equity powerful" she said in her most flirty tone

He shivered but didn't stop working "Donna I swear to god if you don't stop mocking me, I'll call the secrete service in here and have them drag you to the nearest river and throw you in."

"I'm not mocking you Pumpkin patch, I mean it" She said patting his head

"No, you never mean it and after nine years I don't believe a word you say when you use that tone with me or when you call me….pumpkin patch. I mean really Donna…pumpkin patch, so that the best you can do?" he huffed to himself never lifting his head or stops working

She thinks for a moment then smiles "My little nugget" She nods happy with her suggestion

"No" he snorts

"My little plant pot?" She suggested with a grin

"Nope"

She nudged him with her elbow "I've got it…..My little Democratic genius?"

His pen stalled for a moment "Why is the word 'little' always in there?"

"I can't let your ego get to big Pumpkin patch…..sorry I like pumpkin patch" She shrugged

"Keep going and I'll sell your farm girl ass for a carton of lucky's" he dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair resting his hands behind his head

"I'm priceless Josh, as well as impervious" She said closing a file and opening another one

"Oh your priceless alright" He mocked with a snort

"Don't make me break your legs Lyman"

"But it's ok for you to call me a 'nugget' or a 'plant pot' and let's not forget a pumpkin there, Moss."

"I also called you a genius"

"That's because I am"

She snorted "Ego much"

"I'm serious"

She turned to him in shock "You ARE serious"

He grinned and winked at her "I've never told you that have I?"

She shook her head "No"

"My Dad had me tested when I was a kid then I was tested again at Harvard."

She looked to Leo who was smiling a little "You knew?" She asked him

Leo shrugged "Who do you think suggested it to his father" He answered her then looked to Josh "You were ten I think?"

"Eleven"

"Then how come you can't point out Australia on a map?" She teased

He gave her a dirty look "I do other things so well Donnatella and I don't care where Australia is."

She lay her elbow on the desk resting her hand under her chin and gazed at him with a smile "What others things do you do so well Joshua?"

He grinned at her "Oh baby you have no idea"

Her arm gave out in shock at his suggestion making her cough and splitter "Oh…Oh"

His head flew back as he laughed his ass off as her reaction "You…..ok there?"

Chapter four is coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

She smiles shaking her head. "Joshua what clothes do I have at home?" She asked as she picked up her holdall.

"Mmm…..I'm not sure. There is some shirts and a few skirts on the wardrobe, shoes and sneakers on the rack. There is a dry cleaning bag with a few dresses in. But I have no idea what's in the bottom drawer, because you said you would break my fingers if I went in there."

She smiled "Yes I did." As she carried on looking.

"Will you tell me now?"

She shrugged "Things."

"Things?"

"Ye you, know girly things." She shrugged again.

Josh grinned and sat back in his chair putting his feet up. "What kind of girly things?"

"Polling stats and baseballs." She said dryly "What do you think?"

"I've tried not too," He mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling with everyone laughing at him.

She chucked "What about my make up and stuff?"

"Everything's where you left it Donna. Makeup bag under the sink and your smelly stuff is still on the dresser."

"Haven't you been home at all in the past six months?"

He gave her a curious look. "Ye why?"

She shrugged "I just thought you've boxed everything up."

"It's all been there since I moved in. I would've felt awful giving you everything back in a box, kinda mean don't you think?"

"I have your stuff in a box."

"Ye, but where is it?"

She looked back down into her bag and mumbled. "In storage with my stuff."

He grinned

"Oh shut up." She slapped his feet making them fall off the desk. "Didn't Amy ever say anything about me having clothes and stuff at your place?"

"Ye" He smiled cheekily.

She continued to look at him waiting for him to continue until she snapped. "WELL?"

He grinned wider and chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

She waved him away. "You know what never mind I don't care."

He laughed out right. "Liar"

She glared at him, but it was ruined by her smile. "Well maybe. I don't like the woman."

"I never would've guessed. Really it's amazing how many messages I didn't get when she called Donna, it was like they vanished into thin air." He teased.

"I told you years ago I wasn't there to take your personal calls. And I certainly wasn't there too make sure you arrived on time for your booty call." She growled at him.

He dissolved in to a fit of laughter. "Booty call...I've never...had a ...booty call."

"That's kinda sad, Josh."

"Well in collage...maybe. There was this one girl she..."

"I don't want to know." She punched him in the shoulder making his yelp.

"Shit Donna that hurt." He hissed.

"You'll get more if you don't stop. I have enough mental images, thank you." She raised her hand again.

"Alright already." He moved his chair back holding up his hands.

"Good now back to the question I asked. What did she say about my stuff being all over your house?"

"It wasn't what she said, more what she did."

"Go on" She urged.

"Well she decided to pack everything up while I was out..."

"Hold on I thought she didn't have a key?"

"She didn't, I was called back to work and I left her there."

"Ok, go on."

"I got home and she was going through the wardrobe and throwing stuff on the bed. I watched her for a moment because I wasn't sure what she was up too then I noticed it was all yours, so I went to the bathroom and she'd cleared it out, all your smelly stuff was gone, then I went into the living room and everything that was remotely girly was laying on the couch. So, I went back into the bedroom and asked her what the hell she was doing. She said 'I'm clearing HER stuff out you can take to work tomorrow.'"

"AND" Donna shouted.

He leaned his head to one side. "Donna did I ever come to work and give you the stuff you had at the house?"

"No"

"No. I told her to put everything back where she found it. She screamed at me and said 'I'm not staying here surround by another woman's things' so I said 'ok go home then' She did and never brought it up again. It was my damn house and she was a guest in it...enough said?"

She nodded then winced. "I can kinda see her point though Josh."

He throw his hands in the air "I just can't win with you, if I'd came to work with all your stuff you would've went ballistic or stopped talking to me for about five years. It was my house and you had a key she didn't, you lived there when I was out of town. You are my next of kin with my mother. You have power of Attorney. The house and everything in it goes to you if I drop dead so I'll decide if you can put your coconut shampoo in my shower not the...booty call."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I GET THE HOUSE?" She screamed standing pushing her chair back.

His eyes widened "I told you." He cringed "Oh didn't I tell you that?"

She looks at him with utter shock. "NO JOSHUA I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER."

"Alright calm down." He leaned forward and grabbed her hands making her sit on the desk. "I'm sure I told you."

"NO..." she started but Josh placed his fingers over her mouth.

"Ok you've gone a little nut's, I need you to take a moment."

She slapped his hand away with force and stood up poking him in the chest with her finger. "Start talking or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll have trouble sitting for a month." She demanded.

His grabbed her finger and rubbed his chest. "Please stop poking me it kinda hurts." he begged

"Fine I'll slap you instead." He raised her hand ready to strike but he caught her wrist.

"Ok, you've finally flipped." He stood up and turned her around then pushed her into his chair. "Now just relax and I'll tell you everything…Again."

"You never told me before." She growled

He leaned against the desk facing her. "After the shooting do you not remember us talking about my Will?"

"Yes"

"Good, I asked you too call my lawyer, do you remember that?"

"Yes, he came to the house."

"That's right. Before the shooting, my finances were all over the place. The trust fund, The Brownstone, my savings, everything I owned wasn't bequeathed to anyone…..well my mother would've got the trust fund but she's got one of her own. Anyway, after the shooting my Lawyer drew up a Will, one week later he came back with it drawn up and ready to sign. Donna you were there both times. I asked Sam and you to look it over and both of you are witnesses."

She licked her lips looking confused "I signed it Josh but I didn't read it; you never asked me too….I swear you didn't. I have no idea what's in it and you never told me."

"Holy hell Donatella, my money could be going to some Cat sanctuary or something."

"You said Sam checked it, relax."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Look I thought you knew, apparently you did what you always did and ignored me."

"You didn't…"

"Ye. Ye." He waved her off. "I have a copy in the safe at home you can read it later. But basically you get the house, the trust fund, everything." She looks at him in complete shock just opening and closing her mouth. "Donna?" He calls but doesn't get a response. "DONNA" He shouts then sighs he looks around and grabs a bottle with some water in it. "HEY, GOLDIE LOCKS!" He shouts and pours some water on her head.

It flows down her face and she splutters as some goes up her nose when she breathed. "Son of a….."

"Hi there." He grinned.

She glared at him then leaned forward and pulled his shirttail out. "What…." He started then watched her wipe her face on his shirt. "We have tissues you know." He snarled.

"Shut up." She said as she finished drying her face. "Make up Bag, Joshua." He sighed and went in to her bag pulling out a small makeup bag, he opened it took out a lipstick and powder.

"I thought you knew." He opened her power and held up the mirror without her asking. "I said everything was going you." She moved the mirror a little so she could see.

"You said everything was going to the person you trust more than anyone." She snapped as she gave up on the powder.

He handed her the lipstick after taking the top off. "Ye" He shrugged.

She looked up and glared at him. "I though you meant SAM….you idiot."

"Sam my beat friend too and I trust him but….." He shrugged "It's different."

"I don't want your money."

"It's more my fathers actually….well except the brownstone."

"I met your Dad twice, Josh."

"You spoke to him more than I did on the phone though, anyway he liked you. He thought you were gutsy and I think he called you sweet."

She gave him a huge smile. "Sweet?"

"Ye, But like you said he only met you twice."

Her face dropped. "Funny man." She gave up on her lipstick. "Why the hell am I even bothering with this?" she groaned.

He bit his lip. "Do you want an answer or….."

"No Josh." She handed him her lipstick back and fell back into the chair watching him put everything away. "It comes to something when you know more about my makeup than I do."

He shrugged "I've spent a large portion of my life carrying it in my pockets. No wonder people talked, with you walking up to me and sticking your hand into my trouser pockets for your lipstick without asking."

She grinned at him as he put the bag away. "It was fun watching you jump out of your skin when I did that."

"It was the only excitement I got most days, of course the ballrooms full of people I could've done without. Bonnie once asked Toby to carry hers, his face was terrified it was hysterical." He laughed.

"Never mind that, the house Josh?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry I thought you knew, but it doesn't matter anymore. I dealt with this almost 7 years ago. Why does it matter now?"

"Change it to your mother." She demanded.

"No."

"No?"

"No." He growled. "It's done, hey I'll be dead I don't care. Argue with her about it when I'm gone." She gave him a very dangerous look. He swallowed deeply "I've said something very wrong haven't I?"

"YOU THINK?"

He pushed himself off the desk and went to get a can of red bull out the fridge "What else is new." He muttered taking a drink then looked to her "Look shout at me at home will ya?"

"You bet your ass I will. This isn't over Joshua." She pointed at him.

"Fine" He sighed shaking his head. "I wish I could file for divorce," He muttered into his can.

Everyone chuckled. "I heard that." She cried.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"I'd poison you first." She muttered to herself.

He heard her but decided to ignore it with a shrug.

She gave him a smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She leaned forward and gave him her best smile that always works.

He took a step back and looked back at her with suspicion "That isn't your nothing face." He put his can down and crossed his arms. "Tell me what you want Donnatella?"

She stood up ready to fight. "Ok but you asked remember."

"Just tell me already so I can say no and we can go home."

"Conner and Sooty."

He gave her a horrified look and shook his head. "Not a chance, forget it." He waved his finger at her. "NO…..not just NO….HELL NO."

"Joshua." She whined.

"NO I mean it." He walked around his desk and grabbed her hips moving her away from his chair and taking a seat. "NO." He shouted.

"They love you….please?" She stepped around his chair and pulled his shoulders back so he was resting against the back then rubbed his shoulders.

"No and you can do that all night, I'm not giving in." He growled.

She moved her hands to his head and massaged his scalp. "There cute and they wouldn't be in the way. There stuck in a kennel I need to get them out."

"Where the hell is Tracy?" His voice softened.

"She moved in with her boyfriend and he's allergic. I couldn't find anyone to take them so I had to put them in a kennel until I moved back into my place, but Josh there all alone."

"There not alone, they have each other….and no." He moaned then tried to move away from her put she pulled him back. "Stop it."

She moved to the back of his neck and pushed his head forward. "Please Josh, they love you."

"They love sleeping on me, biting my feet and using my chest for a scratching post…..evil little fur balls." He grumbled

"They love you."

"Stop saying that."

"They love you Josh and I would love you forever." She teased

He lifted his head and looked up at her. "You're a manipulative harlot."

"I know." She shrugged "Please."

He let out a huge sigh. "Fine"

She beamed at him and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you Joshua."

"You can't ask for anything for the rest of your life, got it?"

"I think we both know I'll never agree to that." she smiled and patted his chest.

"Oh, but I've agreed to have two cats living in my house."

"If you want to split hairs Josh, it's really my house."

"I didn't see your name on the cheques."

"No but wrote them and signed your name."

He shook his head "You wouldn't take my personal calls but you'll forge my signature, how does that make sense?"

She tapped on his chest while she thought about it. "Well if I didn't pay your bill's I could see you living on my couch forever. But the messages things…I didn't care that you missed a booty call with the wicked witch."

He let out a deep sigh and pulled her around to look at him. "Look I know you two have this….." He waved his hands in the air. "Bitchy thing going on but she is going to around from time to time and the last thing I need is you two having some sort of a Mexican stand off in the middle of the office."

"I can be professional, Joshua." She growled at him crossing her arms.

"I know that, but you two are some kind of crazy that I don't get. I know what's going to happen. I'll get sucked into it and some how it'll be my fault and the next thing you know I be told to choose." He whined and begged her to understand she raised an eyebrow at him. He shuffled nervously. "What did I do?"

"Think about your last sentence?"

He looked up and ran it through his brain then it came to him, he slammed the desk with his hand. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DONNA."

She shrugged "You said it."

He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

He let out a big sigh letting his hands fall then looked at her. "Look, if you two end up having a cat fight in the middle of the office I'd be on your side...good enough?"

She shrugged "I guess." She mumbled again still not happy.

"I'd even trip her for you." He smiled lowering his head to see her face.

"I can take her." She let a small smile grace her lips.

"I'd bet the house on it."

"My house?"

He chucked "Yes Donnatella your house."

She looked away and fiddled with a pen "I'll try and be….nice." She almost choked on the last word.

"I hated Jack but I was nice to him." He shuck his head as he tidied up some files.

She snorted. "When were you ever nice too him?"

"When he came to pick you up for a date at the office, I didn't kick his ass, what more do you want?" He shrugged

"How about 'hello Jack, how are you' or 'have a great time' but what he got was 'oh it's you' or 'make sure she gets home safe' then a grunt." she snarled

He shrugged again with a smile "I was just looking out for you."

"Ye sure." She chuckled "At least I was nice to the devil….most days."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Devil?"

"Amy." She clarified.

He lay back in his chair and gave her his full attention. "Alright Donna what the hell is going on with you two and please don't tell me nothing?"

"Nothing" She teased.

He lay his head to one said and took a closer look at her. "What did she do?"

She shrugged "Nothing." She waved him away and gave him a fake smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Ok, you're lying to me."

"I am not." She insisted.

He snorted and shook his head. "I know when you're lying, Donna."

She turned around and went through her bag ignoring him. He lay back in his chair and waited as he watched her. It only lasted a few minutes but to Donna it felt like forever. "Stop it." She mumbled as she glanced at him then back to her bag. He raised an eyebrow at her then picked up a pen and twirled it in his hand, an other few minutes past she snatched the pen out of his hand and throw it in the trash bin. "Stop being annoying." She pulled her phone out and played with it while he put his feet up on the desk without taking his eyes off her. The others just watched the battle of wills between the two in silence. She glanced at him again, as he balanced on the chair. "It's between her and me, it's none of your business," She snapped.

He let his chair fall into all four legs in shock then his face fell into a mask of indifference. "Ok" He shrugged and picked up the closest file he flipped his open and started to make notes. She watched him and swallowed the emotional lump in her throat; he closed the file and pushed it towards her. "You need to read this." He said in flat tone. "I'll gather all the material you'll need on Monday." He stood up and opened one of the many filing cabinets pulling out some files. "You can start with these." He dropped them beside her bag. "You can go over them at the weekend or don't." He shrugged as he sat back down trying to look busy.

She sighed and picked up the files then slammed them down inches from his hand. "I don't have a desk to storm to Joshua and it's very weird. I can't lock you in your office anymore until you've worked out whether it's your fault or not."

He shrugged and continued to write. "You don't have a desk because technically you don't start until Monday and no you can't lock me in this office because the doors don't lock from the outside. In addition, I know Damn well this isn't my fault…it was you that bit my head off and said something bitchy. So until your ready to apologise or tell me what the hell is going on, I'll continue to work like little a good little Campaign Manger, while you stand there calling me names in your head." He said not looking up from his work.

She balled her fists up and let out a little noise of frustration. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Strike two in the bitchy column; want to go for a third?"

"Aggravating jackass." She mumbled under her breath.

"And strike three." He threw his pen down and pulled his keys out of his backpack dropping them on the desk beside her. "Go home you're pissing me off."

"Fine" She snapped grabbing his keys and picking up her bag.

"Fine" He said back picking up his pen and getting back to work.

"High maintenance idiot." She grumbled as she took a few step across the office

"You're kidding me right?" He screeched she stopped and turned but didn't get a chance to reply. "If anyone is high maintenance around here this bloody well you."

She dropped her bag with a thud, "How do you figure that?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He snorted shaking his head. "You're off your head woman, your not frigg'in perfect and if anyone knows that it me."

"Do tell Joshua." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He stood up after throwing his pen down then walked to her. "You want to know Donnatella?"

"I asked didn't I?" She poked his chest.

"Fine" He counted them on his fingers "You'll only eat white bread, you threw a sandwich at me once because I was stupid enough you buy you chicken on rye after working for 36 hours." He poked her back "Even though your blonde I know you get highlights, you claim it's the sun. I got you white roses and you shouted at me because they weren't red...some crap about being dead or something. You won't drink coke only diet coke. You'll drink coffee but only star bucks...no wonder I never had any money. You'll use my razors for your legs but won't for some godly reason I don't understand use my soap. You've never bought your own food if we go out or even if we order in. You've got a freaky obsession about using only one pen a day and god help The White House if someone borrows it...including me. The icons on our computers at home and at work have to be in order because your nuts. You're a damn crack pot about leaving dirty washing on the floor...even in my place. God help me if I leave the toilet seat up, who in there right mind cleans there bosses cell phone. Everything has to be in order in the kitchen cabinets...if there's soup where the beans are you freak out. You have your own peg for your coat and I'm not allowed me to use it. You'll only sleep on the left side of the bed. You order a side dish even thought we both know you're not going to eat it. You won't read a book without reading the back page first...which defeats the object of you ask me. You had a colour code of my messages, which after 8 years I didn't couldn't figure out. You threatened me with castration if I sat at your desk even though you used my office more than I did most days. You put your left shoe on first because you think something bad will happen if you don't. You have a snit if I get you red wine not white. You HAVE to use that smelly crap before you go to sleep; you have to have two pillows. You've got to have a shower 30 minutes after you get of a plane even air force one. Your a pain in the ass, your demanding, you have to have things your way or I pay the price somewhere down the road. Face it Miss Donnatella Moss your high maintenance." He gave her a sharp nod then pumped his arms in the air. "Nine years I've been holding that in…..boy I feel better." He sighed with mock relief.

She sharply slapped him on the forehead. "Have you ever wondered why I'm the way I am Joshua?"

"Because you're bat shit crazy." He walked back to his chair and fell into it with a sigh.

She followed him until she was standing between his knees then leaned over placing her hands at either side of his head and pinning him with her eyes. "No pumpkin patch, I'm neurotic because after nine years or picking up, running after and taking care of you. I've turned into some weird Joshua obsessed freak. Who has to have things tidy with everything in its right place because if I didn't you'd never find anything. All I would hear is 'Donna I can't find this' or 'Donna I can find that' and my personal favourite 'Donnatella Moss where the hell is that thing' so yes maybe I am high maintenance but you made me that way." She slapped his forehead again.

He chuckled "It really is amazing how everything in your world is my fault."

"Of course everything is your fault Joshua….your a man." She gave him an evil grin and pushed herself away.

"Give me a break." He laughed

She shrugged and picked up her bag then headed for the door "It's true" she said over her shoulder.

He shot up out of his chair "Oh ye, was it my fault you threw up in the President's suit jacket on Air Force one and told the President it was CJ?" He slapped his hand over his mouth his eyes widened. "O crap" He mumbled behind his hand.

She stopped and turned slowly. "We had a deal Lyman; you said you would take that to your grave." She barked.

He held his hands up. "I'm sorry it just slipped out."

She leaned her head to one side and gave him an evil look. "You do understand that you'll pay dearly for that Joshua?" She poked his chest making him step back then pushed him again, until his back was against the wall, she moved to him so there noses were almost touching. "For the rest of your life I'm going to make you suffer."

"How would that be any different than it is now?" He relied in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll be speaking to the sisterhood." His eyes widened as she smirked at him. "And when we get in to office were all going to make your hell."

"I'll make sure none of them get hired." He smirked.

She shuck her head. "Oh Joshua you sad deluded man, the assistants run the white house and if you think I won't make you hire Margaret, Carol, Bonnie, Ginger, Connie and Rachel your out of your mind. Plus we'll have a whole new set of women starting." She softly ran her fingers through his hair and lowered her voice. "Just think Josh, all those women after your blood, it's like your worst nightmare and I'll be the ring leader." She tapped his cheek.

"You were always the ring leading against me." He gulped.

"Very true, but this time I won't be hampered by being your assistant Joshua. This time I'll have more freedom, too kick your ass."

He licked his lips. "You evil witch."

"I'm more...wicked." She teased.

His eyebrows shot up and a smirk appeared. "Wicked?"

"Shut up."

"A wicked Donna…..nice."

"Don't make me hit you."

He shrugged "It's in my head now nothing you can do about it."

She snorts at him "Pig" Then turns picking up her bag.

"I am male you know?" He chuckled.

She turned back and looked him over. "Not the way you play basket ball."

"HEY" He shouted "I'm all man."

She almost skipped to the door. "If you say so."

"I DO AND I'VE HAD NO COMPLAINTS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

She turned back "There not going to tell you Joshua...your ego couldn't take it"

He snorted "Oh bite me and you didn't distract me from this thing with Amy."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going."

"You do that." he waved her away then took his seat.

"I'll leave a light on so you don't trip over the coffee table again." She said as she walked out.

He looked up and shouted. "DON'T BOTHER, I MIGHT BREAK MY NECK THEN YOU'D BE HAPPY."

"BITE ME JOSHUA LYMAN." She shouted back.

"RIGHT BACK ATCH'A BLONDIE." He looked at his watch. "I'll give her 3 minutes at best." Setting his watch then picked his pen back up.

"Three minutes for her to do what?" Helen asked.

He shrugs. "Until she walks back through that door and confesses all. She wants to tell me but she's worried about my reaction."

"That you'll side with Amy." Helen nods.

Josh laughs "No that I'll call Amy and scream at her or something. Donna doesn't want me to stick up for her."

"Why?" Helen asked

"God knows" He shrugs "As you can tell she's very prickly when it comes to Amy. Of course, Amy's little digs didn't help. She doesn't see Donna as anything other than my Assistant. She called her my secretary once and I thought Donna was going to blow a gasket. I bought her flowers and lunch the next day and she calmed down but it still bugs her."

"What's this Amy like?" Helen asked with a little bit of venom in her voice.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "She's fine if you do what she wants and don't get in her way. I liked her for a while but she loves the whole power couple thing a little too much for my taste."

"Plus she played him both times they were together." Leo said behind his paper.

"I won through Leo." Josh defended himself.

"Ye ending the relationship on the process."

"Like I said she likes to get her own way and when she doesn't she walks." He shrugged. His alarm went off on his watch he looked at it with a frown "Weird I thought she'd be back by now."

"You told her to go home." Matt said

"Ye but…." He looked up when he saw her walking to the office then quickly looked down pretending to work.

She stopped at the door "I hate you"

He looked up and chuckled "You came back to me."

She thought for a moment them a memory clicked. "I did" she grinned.

"My woman." He teased

"Yes I am."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes"

"When did you miss me the most?" He chuckled

"At night" She shrugged

He laughed waving her into the office.

She sighed and walked in dropping her bag beside the desk and throwing his keys down. "You have to promise not to call her or have a fit?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No, your not."

"But it will explain why you've gone from disliking her to hating her with a vengeance?" He asked

"Yes"

"And you're not going to tell me unless I agree not to call or have a fit?" He asked

"No"

"Alright I'm listening." He took a breath and waited for what he was about to hear.

Chapter Five coming soon.

Please read and review.

Thanks too, Donnaandjoshforever, r, Pat Toby, sassie69, dax33 for your reviews. They mean a lot guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Update

She sighed and walked in dropping her bag beside the desk and throwing his keys down. "You have to promise not to call her or have a fit?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No, you're not."

"But it will explain why you've gone from disliking her to hating her with a vengeance?" He asked

"Yes"

"And you're not going to tell me unless I agree not to call or have a fit?" He asked

"No"

"Alright I'm listening." He took a breath and waited for what he was about to hear.

New chapter.

She took a deep breath and fiddled with her shirt tail. "Amy asked Will what 'favours' I had done for him, to get a job on the Vice President's campaign. Said she heard you had taken some of these 'favours' in payment for giving me the job in New Hampshire and she often wondered if they were true." She swallowed looking at him. "She called me 'A work whore' because I'd do anything for a job."

The pen he was holding snapped in two as he tried to hold his anger in. "She called you….." He stopped and stood up he went to reach for the phone but pulled his hand back. "I…." He stopped again and picked up a file. "Excuse me." He muttered then headed for the door.

"Josh?" Donna called.

"I have to…" He pointed to the door his anger bubbling inside ready to erupt. "...Leave." He carried on out the office then they heard a door slam.

She winced then fell into his chair.

"She really called you that?" Leo barked.

She jumped a little, not used to Leo shouting at her. "Yes. I heard the last part myself, didn't know she was talking about though, until Will told me."

Helen snorted with disgust "Oh I hate this woman."

"Helen please don't go by what I say. She's a leader in the fight for women's right's you'll have to work with her when you guys win. And you might like her when you meet…..she doesn't like me and that's ok." She pleaded.

Helen shook her head. "Donna, I don't know you that well, but if you think I'd work with anyone that calls you….that name your mistaken."

They heard Josh yelling his head off them something crash. "Crap" Donna groaned as she laid her head on his desk.

Leo got up and walked to the door and looked around. "What the hell is he doing?" He stepped out just as Josh stomped out of the conference room, he watched him lean against a wall and take a few deep breaths and roll his shoulders. "Josh?" Leo shouted.

Josh lifted his head and straitened up. "Ye?" He crocked then cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Peachy." He answered with anger then took a few more deep breaths pulling himself together. "I'm fine, Leo." He walked to meet him at the office door.

Leo moved out the way to let him through then followed him in Donna stood up from his chair. "How you doing?" She asked carefully.

He glanced at her and took his seat. "Just fine Donnatella, how are you?" He rubbed his knuckles

She watched him then picked up his hand. "What did you hit?"

He pulled his hand away and shrugged. "A table." He shacks it with a small wince but kept his head down.

She eyed him for a moment then stamped her foot, letting out a growl of anger. "YOU CALLED HER."

He avoided looking at her as he lowered his head even more pretending to read something.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She slapped the desk.

He cleared his throat keeping his head down.

She grabbed his chair and spun him around to face her. "YOU PROMISED ME."

He slowly raised his head his eyes flashed with anger. "She called you a whore." He growled out in a dark and dangerous tone. "You can be as pissed at me all you want. I will NOT apologise for calling her. I will NOT apologise for setting her straight. I will NOT apologise for having a fit and I will NOT apologise FOR BEING MAD AS HELL DONNA AND THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER IF YOU DON'T PUNCH HER A SURE A HELL WILL." He turned his chair back and slammed his fit onto his desk. "Some women's right activist calling another woman a whore…stupid bitch." He muttered.

She sighed falling against his desk and covered her face. "Joshua, I didn't want you involved….."

"I am involved and I've made it my business, NO-ONE calls you a name like that or implies you got ANY job by giving 'favours' to me or Bailey. You got the job in New Hampshire because I liked you and you were a little nuts. You got the job with Bailey because you were qualified and able to do it. You got the job here for the same reason….and you shouted at me and I missed you. I have never missed her and her 'favours' crap as they were. I don't care if it looks like I'm sticking up for you, which I am for the simple facts you're my friend and I have a huge amount of respect for you as my former assistant, as my best friend, as a woman and as our new spokes person. So, Donnatella, scream at me all you like, I don't care."

She went to say something but he lifted his hand. "Plus your mother would chop my head off with a cheese knife if I let this go and my mother would beat me to death."

She went to say something again but he stopped her again. "She won't say anything like that to you again…we've come to an understanding that if she so much as looks at you funny I'll make her life a living hell." He grinned at her. "I can do that you know, I'm Joshua, protector of the nutty people and defender of the masses."

She tightened her lips trying not to laugh at him then gave up she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Idiot." She leaned over and hugged him. "I'm not nutty."

He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "I beg to differ." He grinned.

"Alright" She stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm not mad; just let me deal with her from now on ok?" He bites his lip "Joshua" She warned.

He shrugs. "I can't really promise that."

"How about before you say anything or do anything you'll talk to me first?" She tried to deal.

He nodded one. "That, I can do."

She held out her little finger for a pinkie swear he grinned and linked his with hers she gripped it hard. "You know what happened the last time you broke a pinkie swear right Joshua?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He tried to pull away but she grabbed his wrist keeping his hand in place. "Donna" He whined.

"You remember." She threatened

"Oh alright" He growled "You win."

She patted his head with a smile.

"What happened?" Helen asked with a chuckle.

Donna glanced at Josh who shook his head. "I made him sit through 'Dirty Dancing, Beaches and Grease' one after the other. I made him take a Sunday off and he had to buy me popcorn, chocolate and beer." she laughed.

Helen laughed at him as he glared at Donna. "You did that?"

"She made me." He screeched. "She also told me we were going to watch guy movies, instead I had to watch her balling her eyes out and calling me a heartless man because I didn't cry. I just sat there and drank a six pack holding a tissue box all day trying not to fall asleep."

"Every time he closed his eyes I would dig him in the ribs." She laughed

"Then she made me order her a pizza with bacon on it so I couldn't have any and left me to sleep on the couch while she took my bed." He added with disgust.

"I tried to wake you." She shrugged

"I woke up the next morning staving hungry, I was hung over, I had bruised ribs, I was tired and my back felt like someone had hit me with a bat." He gave Donna a dirty look. "I never broke another pinkie swear again or agreed to another movie marathon…..and I never will."

She smiled at him. "I had a great time."

He huffed "I hate you Donnatella."

"I hear 'Love Actually' is good." She teased

"Not on your life."

"Huge Grant, Joshua, he sounds like Lord Malbury." She gushed

"What, drunk?" He laughed with Leo laughing behind his paper.

"No" she said in a dry voice. "He sounds like a gentleman all regal...Like a prince."

"There you go Leo, all we need is an English accent and we'll have women flocking to us." He mocked

"Leo is fine the way he is." She said with a shrug.

Josh took a second then looked up at her. "Meaning what?"

"Nothing" She shrugged again.

"It's a wonder I don't have a complex being around you." He spat.

"Arr sweetie you're the best looking man I've ever seen." She blows him a kiss.

"Keep insulting me and I'll make you sleep on the front steps and bake your evil cats in a pie."

Her cell rang, she dug through her bag. "A ha" she smiled, and then it dropped as she looked at the screen. "Amy"

"Answer it." Josh shrugged

"Josh, I'm too tired for her tonight." She whined.

"Don't worry." He winked and pushed her hand. "Answer it."

She let out a big whine then took the call. "Donna Moss...thank you." She smirked a little. "No, I told him not too but Josh does things his way...even I can't make him do that...friends?...I don't think that will ever happen...sure I guess...it's always been about the way you treat him Amy and until you stop being the way you are with him I don't think we can find a common ground...he's Josh." she shrugged. "Calling me a whore isn't going to get you into his good books...that's between you two...you want my advice?...Stop being a bitch...I don't think that was out of line, because let's face it you are...I'm not his assistant anymore I don't have to be nice to you now...no he never asked me to be, I'd have kicked his ass..." She let out a sigh "Look Amy I appreciate the apology even though Josh made you do it, but don't try and be friends with me, the only thing we have in common is Joshua Lyman, I don't like you, you don't like me there's no reason we have to pretend. At no point in our future are we going to go shopping or get a coffee...no we can't get passed this...you called me a whore and many, many other things...like I said that's between you two...Oh he's pissed alright...he's here...sure." She passed the phone to Josh. "She wants to talk to you."

He took the phone. "What?" he growled, "My deal stands, you say one more word I don't like and I'll bring the heavens down on you. We are done Miss Gardener you've been a thorn in my side for too many years and it stops now. If Donna even hints that you've been less than polite nothing will stop me from coming after you and you of all people know what I can do when I'm motivated." He closed the call then handed it back to her. "What a shame she didn't get to talk." He snarled

She looked at the phone then shrugged. "She sounded a little shuck up Josh, what did you say to her?"

He shrugged as he closed a file. "I know things about her that she wouldn't want to get out; she didn't know, I knew until our little chat. Like you said it shook her up."

"Does she know things about you?"

"Nothing you don't know. Don't worry, I have a feeling she'll be a lot nicer the next time she sees you."

"I don't need her to be nice to me, not calling me a whore is something."

He snaps another pen in his hand. "Stop staying that." He huffed throwing it away and looking for another one. "Why the hell didn't you lock me in the office when I started dating her?" He slammed down another file in front of him.

She snorted "The first or second time?"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about her anymore, my body can only retain so much anger, and then I flip."

"Tell me something I don't know." She muttered to herself.

"I should've stayed in Connecticut, got married, be a lawyer, drive a minivan."

She snorted "You'd be bored out of your skull."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do, you'd never have met me."

He ignored her. "I could've married a women named Missy, got a couple of yappy dogs and a white picket fence."

She was about to respond when Josh's blackberry rang, he put it on speaker. "Josh Lyman"

"Evening, Josh."

He eyed the phone with suspicion. "Evening Bruno, how's life on the dark side?"

"Just fine" They could hear a little humour in his voice.

"What's going on, I'm about to leave for the night?"

"Is Donna there?"

Josh narrowed his eyes at the phone. "Well that didn't take long." He said sarcastically. "Don't tell me, you had a call from the Vice President's office?"

"Not me personally but I was told that's where it came from."

Josh looked to Donna. "I'm going to cut his heart out, that vindictive son of a..." Donna slapped his shoulder softly and pointed to the phone he rubbed his eyes and took a breath. "Alright Bruno so you know, why are you calling?"

"To tell you where not going to say anything about what Donna said about Congressman Santo's while on Russell's campaign she was doing her job."

Everyone smiled except Josh and Leo. "Hold on a second." He hit hold and turned to Leo. "He wants something."

Leo nodded "Ye, he could do a little damage with some of Donnas quoits."

"But..." She started but Leo cut her off.

"I know sweetheart, but Josh had a point when he didn't hire you when you asked. You were good at you job Donna a little too well at times. Anyone who knows politics like we do knows you were doing your job, but all the voters will hear is your quoits being thrown back at us by the Republican camp. Bruno could make this a thing."

Josh took Donnas hand. "It'll be fine."

She put her other hand over his. "Josh, if this is going to hurt the campaign maybe I shouldn't take the job."

"It'll be fine." He implored "I promise."

She didn't look at all convinced but nodded. "See what he wants."

He gave her hand a squeeze then reached over with his other one taking it off speaker. "What do you want in return Bruno?"

They heard him smirk through the phone. "Can't I just be nice?"

"Cut the crap man." Josh replied

"Alright" He took a breath. "There's going to be a story around the middle of next week were leaking it ourselves before the press get it there already sniffing around. The Senator would be grateful if you didn't comment negatively."

"What's the story?"

"I'll call on Monday and fill you in."

"No you'll tell me now. Bruno, don't play with me I'm not in the mood to be pissed around. Thanks to Will Bailey I'm ready to chew someone's head off and I don't think you want it to be you." He growled

"I need your word you won't leak this yourself Josh?"

He looked to Donna who nodded. "Ok, thanks to our new spokes person you have my word. Now out with it I'm tired and a little cranky."

"You're always tired and cranky." Bruno mumbled

"Only with you, out with it" He snapped

"The Senators late wife died of Cancer as you know, the Doctor who looked after her in the final months is about to be questioned about an assisted suicide of one of his terminally ill patience's. We've been told there looking back at everyone he's treated in the past. Look Josh this isn't about the Doctor it's about..."

"Say no more Bruno."

"What?" He asked surprised

Josh sighed "Can the Senator hear me?"

"Err yes and a few others but it's a closed room."

"Evening Josh" The Senator said

"Good evening Sir. You have my word nothing will be said about this matter and really Bruno you didn't need to use Donna for this. As you both know my father died due to complications from Cancer during President Bartlett's first campaign. I know the pain and devastation this leaves behind and I have no wish to bring all that back up for you Sir."

"Thank you Josh, I was expecting the worst I must admit." He sounded ashamed

"You don't know me all that well Sir, and apparently neither does Bruno."

They heard him clear his throat. "I forgot about your father Josh, I'm sorry." Bruno said

"Ye well...Look just give Donna a call when you've decided to go ahead she'll do the rest."

"Thanks and about Donna..."

"You know her Bruno and she will smack the shit out you, so don't go too far."

Bruno laughed "And you?"

"I think you know." He smirked

"One of these days' you're going to get your head out of your ass."

"For the love of...Go back to plotting our demise with the Republican nut jobs will Ya?"

They heard a few people laughing. "Good night Joshua...and of course Donnatella."

"Night" Donna called with a smirk.

"Hold on Josh, I'm taking you off speaker." They waited until Bruno came back in the line. "When this is over you'll fill me in right?"

Josh took him of speaker and picked up the phone. "Fill you in on what?" He rolled his eyes. "Only if you get me extremely drunk, night Bruno." He put the phone down with a smirk.

"Fill him in on what?" Donna asked

Josh looked down at their joined hands. "One guess"

She looked down and blushed a little "Oh sorry." and let go.

"I have a very hot hand." He waved it in the air.

"You have a very hot everything Joshua." She teased

"One of these days you'll complement me without that mocking tone and I won't believe you." He pointed his finger at her.

She chuckled then pulled some things out of her bag. "I really need to get more clothes; I've been living out of a few bags for months."

"We'll Take my car tomorrow and go to your storage unit."

"Ok. I need something nice to wear for dinner."

He gives her dubious look. "Donnatella, I'm not going shopping." She went to say something but he cut her off "No and don't give me that look. I remember the last time you made me shop for shoes…..four hours worth on a Saturday, never again…..no." He turned away busying himself with files and stuff until he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright." He sighed turning back to see her grinning at him. "One hour and you better not say 'Joshua what do you think' got it?"

"How will I know if you like them?"

"Donna I wear a suit and a tie what do I know about fashion, just please no shoes?" He whined

She shrugged "Ok, I just need a nice dress."

"You have hundreds of dresses already." He shook his head as he filled his backpack again then stopped. "Hey do you still have that red one?"

She gave in a curious look "Red one?"

"Ye"

"What did it look like?"

He threw his arms in the air. "It was red."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I get that Josh, but long, short, dark red, light red, strapless, sleeveless, what?"

He thought about it then grinned. "Ok it was long and...red" He shrugged

She covered her face and took a breath. "Do you remember when I wore it?"

"Oh yes." He chuckled then cleared his throat looking a little flustered. "It was red like I said, long, light red and you looked...ok."

"So when?"

He shrugged again without looking at her. "You were going on a date with a Gommer. It lasted 40 minutes you shouted at me because all you had time for was soup and salad...Oh I made fun of you before you left."

"That narrows the list to...most of them." She sighed

He turned and pointed. "You flashed me."

Her mouth fell open in shock while everyone laughed. "I did what now?"

"You opened your coat to show me the dress...I liked that dress." He snickered

"So much you can't really remember it?"

"Well to be honest Donnatella, you'd just flashed me."

"STOP SAYING THAT." She slapped him

"It's true. You called me Deputy Downer and stormed out...that I remember." He smirked

She grinned as she remembered. "You accused me of stealing it"

"Yep. Buying it, wearing once, then taking it back is stealing Donna and you won't convince me otherwise."

"Girl on a budget and yes I kept it...you told me too."

He cleared his throat. "We'll it was...nice. And you looked...nice."

"Lots of 'nice' there Joshua. He was a moron as I remember."

"That's a surprise." He mumbled

She gave him a dirty look. "It's not my fault all the single men I meet are morons or gay."

"HEY" he shouted offended.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean you relax and you weren't single when I met you."

He still looked a little offended. "Close enough."

She just shrugged "Anyway that dress was ruined at the dry cleaners, but I can get another while were shopping tomorrow...but I'll need new shoes as well." She grinned

He let his head fall "Crap"

"Come on Joshua it'll be fun, we can look for a new suit for you."

"I don't need a new suit." He shook his head with vigour.

"Sure you do a nice navy one. All the women find you desirable in a navy suit I think there was even a poll once."

His eyebrows rose. "A poll?"

"Sure, the assistants had them all the time. Best looking, most intelligent, nicest butt, best dressed, funniest..."

He held his hand up. "Yes, I get it."

"Did I never tell you about the polls?" She asked surprised

"Nope and that's weird because it sounds like something you could make fun of me for."

She laughed "Ye it does, anyway your navy suit polled very well."

He leaned back into his seat and looked at her until she squirmed. "What?"

He smirked. "I'm just remembering something."

She looked away and picked up a file looking a little nervous. "Well, back to my dress."

"No. No. No." He laughed shaking his head and poking her in the ribs; she slapped his hand and hit him with the file. "You liar, you told me they lost my garment bag."

"They did." she coughed "Then found it again...in England and it would've been a nightmare to get back Joshua and it only had two suits in."

"Two navy suits that cost a fortune...Donna." He whined

She shrugged "It was distracting everyone coming by the office every time you wore a navy suit and I was trying to work." She threw her head back "And god, when you wore jeans it was like you had your own little group of giggling women in the damn White House trying to get you to walk down the corridors to check out your butt. Some of them used to come in on a weekend just to see that, it was annoying."

"Oh I'm wearing jeans from now on." He laughed

"I wish I'd never told you." She grumbled "If I find you anywhere near a launderette I'm calling the cops."

He gave her a confused look while Helen laughed. "Come on Josh, the Levi ad?"

He looks at Helen with a blank look. "Don't bother Helen; if it has nothing to do with Politics he's kind of clueless." Donna giggled

Matt smirks at him, "The ad was about a guy stripping off in the middle of the launderette to wash his jeans."

"Why?" Josh asked confused.

Matt sighed. "Because he was good looking and almost naked, the women went nuts over that ad and Levi made a fortune."

"So if we had a good looking almost naked guy in our ads that could help?" He mind turning as he jotted down an idea.

Donna leaned over snatching his pen away. "No good looking men in this campaign." She shouted

Helen had her head on Matt shoulder laughing her ass off while Josh, Leo and Matt just looked at her. "That didn't come out right...Sorry."

Helen fell back into the couch clutching her stomach. "I thought...it was...hysterical...Donna." She leaned over the couch taking a bottle of water from Josh's fridge still laughing. "I haven't laughed like that...in ages...thank you."

Donna smiled at her then looked at Josh. "Sorry"

He shook his head acting all offended. "No, that's ok; we'll just crawl back under the bridge with the other trolls. Don't worry Princess no good looking men around here."

"Oh Joshua, don't get all offended I didn't mean you guys." She pleaded

"I'll tell you what, how about I call in a few favours and get Brad Pitt and George Clooney down here, maybe they'll spice up the office?" He sulked

She moved along the desk and sat between his legs. "You're way better than George Clooney Pumpkin Patch." She pinched his cheek

"Now you're taking the piss out of me." He slapped her hand away

"No honest. In fact if you want to strip in a launderette I could make that happen?"

"I have no desire to strip, thank you."

"Shame" She laughed and patted his head.

He leaned around her and pulled on a file that she was sitting on. "I'm wearing jeans all next week just for that comment and I'm buying 20 navy blue suits." He gave her self-deprecating look and waved his hand up and down his body. "You know, if they make them in troll size."

She sighs "How can I make this better?"

"You can't and I can't punish you anymore. I'll just have to accept the fact that I'm ugly." He pulled out another pen and pushed her back along the desk and starts to write. "I have a fan club, I get marriage proposals in the mail, women put their numbers in my pockets at parties, I'm named in the top ten bachelors in Washington for the twelfth year running, hotel keys appear out of nowhere and apparently women in the White House check out my ass regularly, so you knew what My Darling Donnatella, you can bite me baby." His pen ran out he huffed and snatched the one from her hand then went back to writing. "I'm a good looking guy, my mum said so and your mum thinks I'm cute. Just you wait, I tell them and they'll shout at you for calling me a troll."

"I didn't call..."

"There'll be hell to pay you'll see. I'm going to enjoy this meal, when they side with me and I mean both of them not just your mum because no mother likes to hear their own child to be called ugly Donna. I'm a catch I am. I may not look like Sam, poster boy for neat and tidy but I have a look women go for."

He picked up his phone and hit speed dial putting it on speaker then slamming the receiver down then when back to writing.

"Josh?" Sam's voice came through the phone.

"Sam I'm good looking right?" He asked without lifting his head.

"What the hell...Josh are you drunk?"

"No, it's a simple question Samuel?"

"I guess" He sounded confused. "I have a feeling you want me to say yes here?"

"No Sam I called so you could say no...your useless. Go back to doing what you were doing."

"Well I was asleep."

"By yourself?"

"Err...No. Are you alright?"

"No. Donna called me a troll and Ugly."

Donna threw her hands up in the air. "I DIDN'T." She shouted.

They heard Sam sigh. "You called me because you too are bickering again...Wait...what the hell are you two doing in the same room...is someone dying or something?"

"No, she our new spokes person but I'm seriously thinking about firing her even though she hasn't started yet."

"Okay" He drew out "I'm totally confused but I normally am when it comes to you too. Josh you are not ugly or a troll and Donna congratulations."

"Thank you Sam." She said sweetly

"Damn right I'm not ugly." Josh grumbled "Sara was hot and she adored me."

"You helped her study Josh and she had a football playing boyfriend."

"Goodbye Sam." He smacked the phone as they all laughed. "Idiot." He shook his head then passed a piece of paper to Donna. "All the reasons I'm a catch, read it and weep princess."

She smirked as she looked it over then stool his pen. "I'm going to add to this."

"Why?"

"You've missed some stuff." She leaned over and started writing.

"These polls at the White House, did you save any of them?"

"No, it was the White House Joshua. I don't think The President would like the fact that we spent our time admiring your butt do you?"

He grinned "_Our_ Time?"

She stopped writing for a few seconds. "I meant other women...not me."

"I see." He laughed

"Shut up." She blushed "Did you know my hours were more than double of any assistant except for Margaret, but hers were still less than mine?"

"Nice change of subject there and yes I did know that."

"Why is that Josh?" She asked as she handed him her revised list.

He took it "Because you liked to check out my butt." He laughed

She tried to grab the paper back but he jumped up and ran around the desk, "Give that back you egotistical, bigheaded troll,"

He laughed as he looked at the list, "Arr Donna this is sweet."

"I don't mean it anymore."

"Too late." He smirked "I'm going to keep this for leverage." He gloated

She walked around the desk and stood toe to toe with him "Give it back."

"No."

"Give it back."

"No."

She looked around him to Matt and Helen "Josh sat down where there wasn't a chair, he once stapled his tie to his desk, he once got so drunk he almost crawled into bed with my roommate but she hit him with a lamp, he once..."

"ENOUGH" He shouted as they laughed he handed her the paper "Fine you win."

He walked away calling her names under his breath and sat back down she ripped it up as she chuckled.

"Donna once left her underwear in a art gallery and it was mailed to me, she once followed me into the men's room, she once had to call me because her date stole her purse, she once forgot to do her hair and came into the office looking like the bride of Frankenstein, she once got her heel stuck in a storm drain and had to hobble home with one shoe, she told a reporter there was a missile silo under the rose garden." He looked to her with a smile. "Shall I go on?"

She narrowed her eyes at him giving him a deathly glair. "Joshua once almost died by sucking on a pencil."

"Donna once caused a security alert at an airport with some candles, bringing the place to a standstill."

"Josh once almost hit a woman because she was Republican."

"Donna once voted for a Republican and not the President who she was working for at the time."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT." She screamed hysterically. "You take that back, or so help me I'll go on Lemon Lyman dot com and tell them everything...I mean it Joshua."

"But it's true." He shrugged "You didn't vote for the President."

"I...I cancelled the vote out didn't I."

He shrugged again "So Jack said."

"He told me he voted for The President Josh."

"Sure" He drew it out "Because lets believe what that Pollock said."

She sighed "I'm not going to fight with you about him again...he's gone."

"He better hope I don't find him." He growled "I'll shove a missile so far up his..."

"Yes we get it." She huffed and took her seat on his desk. "Who won that one?"

"Me"

"I got the list back so I won."

"Sorry princess you broke first."

"Why couldn't you let everyone find out I was a flake by themselves?"

"You're not a flake."

"Thank you." She smiled

"You're crazy as a box of rats but not flaky." He chuckled and ducked as she went to hit him.

"I might be a little crazy, but your insane, egotistical, moronic, bigheaded, loud, obnoxious, sexist...jackass."

He acts offended "Well isn't that nice." He huffed "You're a screaming banshee, a know it all, a Pain in the ass...and you snore like a chain saw." He pointed at her.

"I do not SNORE." She screeched

"Louder than a jet plane." He nodded "And little miss perfect you talk in your sleep."

"I do not." She denied with a heat.

"Ye you do, you once talked about pie while we were on Air Force One. 'Josh get me pie' you said. The President thought it was hilarious, you with your head on my shoulder mumbling about pie while we were disguising the trade agreement."

She looked mortified. "You're lying, I never did that."

"Ask him." He shrugged

She twisted her face. "Oh sure Josh, I'm going to do that."

"Ok ask Leo he was there."

Donna looked to Leo who smirked behind his paper. "Leo?" She asked in a fearful voice.

He dropped his paper with a smirk. "Sorry" He shrugged

"OH CRAP." She covered her face.

Josh chuckled "Don't worry Donna that was the only time you did it with other people there."

She uncovered her face. "I do it all the time?"

He shrugged "Most of the time when I ask you something. You once told me I had a meeting at four O' clock in the morning and I should get ready."

She gave him a curious look. "When was that?"

He thought about it. "I think just after we took office, you were staying with me I can't remem...Oh your place was being fumigated."

"Oh" She shuffled and asked nervously. "I'd I say anything...you know?"

"No and before you ask, I never asked."

She let out a breath "Oh good."

He shifted in his seat and changed the subject. "What were we talking about before the whole troll thing?"

"My new dress"

"Yes, can't you just get one out of storage?"

"But I want to look nice for your mum and mine."

"You could wear a bag and my mother wouldn't notice. As long as it's you and no-one else she doesn't care." He picked up his tie to put it on but she snatched it off him.

"That's not the point Pumpkin patch." She pulled him out of his chair and pulled up his collar. "I'll feel better." She wrapped his tie around the back of his neck and tied it without saying a word then ran her hand down the front. "What the hell is on this?" She scrapped it with her nail.

"Sweet and sour chicken." He shrugged

"Stop trying to use chop sticks Josh, it's never going to happen." She gave up on the stain and pulled his tie off stuffing it in his backpack.

"This dress?" He asked as he watched her messing about with his back pack again. "Am I paying for it?"

She abandoned his bag and went back to hers searching until she pulled out her purse. "Do you know what I have in here Joshua?"

"Is it the same thing I have in my wallet?" He laughed

"Yes, but mines in date." She laughed back then even harder at his put out look.

"Mine's in date…..probably." He said with a shrug.

"No Josh I didn't mean that." She opened her purse and pulled out a credit card "This my little cherub is your credit card and my name still authorized to use it."

"You've been stealing my money?"

"I haven't used it since I left…..we'll that's not completely true, I used it by mistake about a month ago at Victoria secrete."

He gawked at her "My bill is going to have Victoria secret on it?"

"Josh I think the point is that I used it at all." She sighed

"I don't care if you used it Donnatella, I care that you used to buy…..you know." He waved his hands up and down her body. "Frilly things."

She laughed at his face that had gone bright red. "Oh relax there was nothing frilly."

"Ok, but the credit card people don't know that." He gave her a weird look. "And why were you buying things at Victoria secret anyway?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Because Joshua when I was on the campaign I had a man in very port."

He opened his mouth then snapped it closed but let out a little noise she grinned at his face. "Do you want your card back?" He shook his head "Ok" she put it back in her purse and shoved everything back into her bag "Do we need anything on the way home?" When he didn't answer she looked back up seeing him still in shock "Josh?" still nothing she rolled her eyes and gave him a good whack on the back of the head.

He blinked "Hu?"

"Snap out of it Joshua, I was kidding."

He cleared his throat. "I knew that" He said confidently "Of course I knew that." He avoided everyone's eyes and ignored their snickers as he sat back down. "So tomorrow is Saturday and everyone knows what they're doing over the weekend. Donna I'll introduce you to Lou on Monday. Leo you're not leaving for New York until Sunday right?"

"Yep tomorrow I'm writing my speech, wheel up Sunday morning at 8am."

"Were going home on the 2am flight and won't be back until Monday morning." Matt added

"Ok I'll…"

"Take the weekend off?" Donna asked

Josh looked at her for a few moments then nodded "Ok"

Matt, Leo and Helen gawked at him. "Excuse me…..you've never taken a day off for as long as I've known you?" Matt almost shouted.

"Well….Leo's writing his speech, your two are going home for the weekend, I've made sure everyone knows what they're doing for the next week. I'd have to take some time off tomorrow to go Donnas storage unit and time off tomorrow night for dinner with our mothers and Sunday I could get some much needed sleep, then we can start fresh on Monday...I mean of that's ok?" He hurried on

"Josh it's more than ok, I've been trying to get you to take even a day off since we started this whole thing. And you really do look tired...more than normal." He smiled

"Ok then. Oh Donna, I have something to show you that might course some trouble, you might have to get ready for it." He stood up and unlocked his small safe taking out a brown envelope he paused before turning to face her taking a deep breath.

"Josh?" she asked as he didn't turn back.

"Ye" He cleared his throat then turned to her. "I need you to know that I didn't..." He cleared his throat again looking away. "I...err...this..." He fingered the envelop.

She stepped to him holding out her hand. "Just give it to me Joshua."

He hesitates "Four...no five people know you'll be six." He slowly hands her it

She looks from the envelope in her hand to him. "Do you want to sit back down?"

"Yes please." He asked more than answered.

She could tell he was nervous about her reaction and maybe a little afraid, he looked at her with trepidation and like he was going to throw up. "Sit, Joshua." She nodded back to his desk.

He nodded once then almost stumbled back to his desk; he perched on the end of his chair running his palms down the legs of his pants. As she watched him she knows it was about him and private. She looked to the envelope again then stepped to his desk she placed it down and stood leaning against the desk, she leaned down and turned his chair to face her. "Are these threats against your life?"

He shook his head "No"

"So there not from West Virginia White Pride or any other murdering bastards?"

He managed a tiny smile. "No Donnatella"

"These are about you though?"

"Yes" He swallowed deeply

She nodded "Then you have nothing to worry about concerning my reaction Joshua. As long as they're not going to try and murder you again this envelope won't change anything. Do we understand each other?"

He let out a deep lung full of air and relaxed his shoulders. "I understand" He nodded

"Excellent" She grinned and ruffled his hair. "Relax or I'll find something to sedate you with."

He grinned but it faltered when she picked up the envelope, she opened the lip and pulled out several sheets of paper, she read every line and every page without moving or saying a word until she was done. "Well" She slipped them back in the envelope placing them back on his desk beside her. "That's the biggest piece of crap I have ever read...well your paper on Inflation was close." she shrugged.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That's it?" He asked surprised

She flung her arms up in the air. "Josh, I've known you a very long time do you really believe I would for one second think you would do this?" She waved the envelope in his face.

He shrugged "Well...I am a man Donna."

She smacked him over the head with it. "Don't be stupid Josh; you're not that kind of man."

"I could be." He protested but he didn't know why.

"One you would never pay for sex, Two your Mother would bury you alive, Three I would cut it off with a very dull knife, four you would never shame your father's name, five it's political suicide, six the last I heard you didn't have to pay for it, seven I could name 10 women off the top of my head that would sleep with you for free...and no Mr Ego I won't tell you there names, Eight you don't have time, Nine you would get caught in a heartbeat and you know it, Ten you're not stupid." She held her fingers up to show her point.

He looked at her with amazement then smirked. "These 10 women..."

"Shut up." She smacked him again "Who knows?"

"Leo, Lou, Matt, Helen and Mike"

"As in F.B.I Mike?"

"Ye, after I got the second one I asked him to look into it for me."

"Black mail?"

"Well if I had done it sure, but I haven't."

She thought for a moment. "So let's be clear on this because I'm having trouble thinking that anyone would have you picking up a prostitute in a bar, never mind four. I mean you didn't have one beer and pick up a stranger or anything?"

He huffed "I take offence to the ONE beer comment and no."

She laughed "Only you would take offence to the least offensive thing in that question."

He sighed "I didn't pick up any women, prostitutes or otherwise." He shrugged "I'm no good at that kind of thing, you know that."

She shook her head and mumbled to herself. "No you're about a subtle as a brick." He gave her a look but decided to ignore the comment. "You know your fan club groupies are kinda fanatical?"

He waved her away. "There a bunch of kids Donna."

"No" she pointed "They were a bunch of college students nine years ago, now there all grown up and still scream 'We love you Josh' like some kind of mad cult."

"Are they mad because they love me or mad for shouting they love me?"

"Take your pick." She teased with a grin.

"Thanks" He said dryly

"Where you in the states on these dates?"

"Yes, I was even staying in the hotels at the time."

"Someone's following you?"

He shrugged "Mike made a good point, that anyone could find out where our campaign was staying without leaving there home, with the internet and T.V it wouldn't be hard."

"True, so no pictures?"

"Of what?"

"You in a bar talking to a woman?" She asked

He sighed "Donna I've been working my ass off since the day I left the White House, I didn't have time and the only woman I spoke to in a bar was you and I don't think for one second anyone could mistake that little meeting as me trying to pick you up...do you?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No."

"I did get drunk out of my skull after, but I woke up alone and was fully dressed, I would know if I picked up a woman."

She slipped off his desk, walking to his safe she turned the dial and opened the door. "How did you know the combination?" Leo asked

She shrugged "My birthday." She put the envelope back in then closed it.

Josh also shrugged "So I'll remember."

"Josh what about your safe at the White house?" Leo asked

"What about it?"

"Was the number Donna's birthday?" He asked with suspicion.

He cleared his throat as he tried to look busy. "May-be" He hedged

Leo smacked him with his paper. "You idiot" He smacked him again

"Hey" Josh tried to move away.

"I was sitting beside you on our first day when they said 'Do not use a number anyone else would know' there was classified top secret documents in that safe and you used Donna's birthday?" He growled.

Josh held up his hands. "Not at first…"

"He kept forgetting it." Donna tried to defend him.

"YOU COULDN'T REMEMBER 6 NUMBERS?" Leo barked as he hit him again.

Josh snatched his paper away from him "Calm down already." He put the paper at the other side of his desk. "For some reason I kept forgetting it, Donna got sick of calling that guy…." He looked to Donna "What was his name?"

She snorted "You're kidding right?" When Josh shrugged she picked up Leo's paper and smacked him with it. "His name was Josh." He grabbed the paper and threw it across the room.

"Thank you." He turned back to Leo "Anyway Donna got sick of calling this Josh guy…..wait" He turned back to Donna "His name was Josh?"

"Ye"

"How the hell did I not remember that?"

"Because you never talked to him, all he got was a grunt."

"Ok" He turned back to Leo "So the last time he came Donna made me pick her birthday so I wouldn't forget and I didn't after that."

Leo threw his hands in the air. "The point is, you had a safe for a very good reason and that reason was so NO-ONE would be able to get in it."

Josh shrugged "Donna was the only one who knew and she wouldn't have gone in without clearing it with me first. If I couldn't trust Donna I couldn't trust anyone Leo."

Leo shook his head in wonderment. "And we let you in the Situation room."

"Yes, but they would let me use the red phone." He replied sarcastically "Or let me press the big red button."

"Don't sass me kid." Leo pointed at him.

"Oh calm down." He stood up and retrieved Leo's paper. "She was my partner in crime, there was very little I didn't tell her unless I was ordered not to." He hand him his paper and sat back down.

Leo looked to Donna who shrugged. "We were like batman and cat woman, only Josh didn't wear tights."

"Not very often anyway." He snickered at her

She chuckled back "Only on Tuesdays."

He looked to Leo and nodded his head in Donna's direction. "You should see Donna's whip"

She laughed "I look good in leather too."

"Meow" Josh purred.

She slapped him on the shoulder as she laughed her ass off. "Do that again."

"Meow" He purred again making her hold her sided as she laughed Josh chucked then winked at her making her laugh harder. "Oh she's lost it." He grinned.

After a few minutes she calmed down. "Oh hell" She chuckled wiping her eyes. "No-one makes me laugh like you Joshua." She took a few deep breaths.

"I know" He smiled at her then turned to Leo. "So ye, the safe thing Donna decided after I kept forgetting. I trusted her end of story."

Leo sighed "Josh I trusted Margaret, CJ trusted Carol, Toby trusted Ginger, do you think we told our assistants the number to the top secret files?"

He shrugged "That's more yours and there problem than mine Leo. All I know is that CJ was promoted and she took a whole week to remember Carol didn't have a boss anymore. Toby transferred Bonnie when Sam left because she found it hard working with Bailey, after 5 years with that man he tossed her aside because he couldn't be bothered and what you told Margaret was up to you."

"You're missing the point….."

"No, I don't think I am." He shook his head "You sat there earlier and told me she knew things well above her pay grade, things that only the senior staff knew then you flip out because she knew the combination to my safe…..pick a side Leo."

Leo looked to Matt "That's why he's good at his job." He looked back to Josh "Alright you win."

"I Know." He shrugged picking up some work.

Leo smirked as he drank some coffee then decided to go for broke. "Speaking of Toby….."

"No" Josh snapped

"Josh I think…"

"Toby and I are done." He said without lifting his head.

"You need to find a way to call him."

"I really don't." He growled

Leo snatched his file away that he was reading. "He the closest thing to a brother you have…..apart from Sam."

Josh tapped his pen on his desk. "I've put up with his crap for a long time, but this time he pushed me too far. He had the audacity to call me a traitor to the Bartlett administration while he was leaking classified information to a reporter. I understand why he felt the need to do it…but that doesn't excuse what he did and said to me."

Leo sighed as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees "You left him behind."

"I told him what I was doing he didn't want to know. The last words he said to me were 'see you back in a few weeks' he didn't give a crap. I had him ignoring me, CJ pissed as me because somehow I was leaving just to piss her off, neither of them wished me luck or even said goodbye. I owe him nothing Leo."

"You gave him a black eye." Leo smirked

"Good, he deserved it and it was 9 years too late if you ask me."

"He saved your life." Leo said around his coffee cup.

Josh snatched his file back then continued to ignore Leo who watched him for a few minutes "The Doctors saved my life, Donna saved my life, and you saved my life…..Toby just found me." He mumbled

"You don't mean that."Leo said with conviction.

He sighed "No I don't, but I'm sick of being the one that makes the effort with them. I call CJ on her birthday she blocks my calls. I call Toby on every Jewish holiday, he blocks my calls. I call the President on St Patrick's day to make fun of the Irish Debbie blocks my calls I'm done Leo, I'm too damn tired."

"You've made up with CJ…."

"No, I've spoken to CJ because Donna asked me too, I'm still mad as hell and when all this is over win or lose CJ is going to get her ass kicked."

"And Toby?"

He shrugged "He'll be in prison for being a traitor."

"Joshua" Donna said softly.

He looked from his file to her and sighed as she looked at him with sadness. "I didn't make him do it Donna and it's a fact he's going to prison unless he gives them what they want. Even if we were still friends there's nothing I can do for him now."

She swallowed deeply "Maybe a call from you would make a difference?"

He snorted "I hardly think so."

She nodded "Ok" she looked back at her file on her lap.

He watched her seeing the disappointment in her face but trying not to show it. "Donna" He almost whispered.

"It's ok Joshua." He raised her hand and rubbed his shoulder. "It's just I owe him…well everything." She whispered back "I'll call him and say hello for you."

"Shit" He sighed dropping his head against her arm. "Alright, but this is a bad idea."

She ran her hand over his hair. "It will be fine Pumpkin Patch…..you'll see."

He groaned then picked up his blackberry he pressed the screen a few times then held it to his ear "Hey it's me don't say my name." He sighed at the response he got. "I called to see how you are...I know it's late but…no I didn't call to gloat…..I thought maybe you might need a friend…No I…." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "Well that was predictable." He softly lay the phone down.

"What did he say?" Donna asked

He shrugged "He told me to F off then hung up." She snatched the phone and jumped off the desk with a face of thunder. "Donna I….."

"I'll F off him." She snapped as she called him again. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She shouted down the phone as she left the office. "AND THAT'S HIS FAULT? O GROW UP…." Her voice faded as she moved into another office then a door slammed.

"She'll make him see sense Josh." Leo said

Josh shook his head. "Some things should be left alone and this is one of them. He blamed me for leaving but that wasn't his problem, his problem was I left without asking his opinion. He wasn't happy I chose a Congressman from Texas." He nodded to Matt "But he wouldn't have been happy if I chose Russell or Hoyans or anyone else….he was pissed because I did something without consulting the great almighty Tobias Ziegler. Like the Democratic Party was in his hands alone. I'm not an idiot no matter what CJ or Toby says, he's won one campaign his whole career and every time he went up against Congress or the Senate he was knocked on his ass. That's why I was in charge of domestic policy and he stomped around growling at people."

Leo smirked "He did more than that and you know it."

"Yes, he sometimes wrote a speech or two." he grumbled

"Mendoza?" Leo asked

Josh chuckled "Oh please, that was seven years ago and he still dines out on it, try a Supreme court Justice." He pointed out

Leo nodded "That was good work."

"Ye and I still get called an idiot."

"You can thank my mother's cats for the Supreme Court Justice victory." Donna said as she walked in.

Josh let out a put upon sigh. "Ye, because the cats took the meetings."

"Don't grouch Joshua." She placed the phone down. "Toby's calling you on Monday."

"What did he say?"

She grinned "Not a great deal to be honest. I may have lost my temper and called him a few names. He'll think about it and call you Monday when he does you make him grovel and eat humble pie."

"Ok" He chuckled shaking his head.

She stood back up "So what's Mike doing about the lies in the safe?"

"I have no idea, he said he'd call. I'm not worried Donna a few letters and no pictures plus I didn't do it."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, but all it takes is one voice Josh and you're in the middle of a sex scandal, you know this."

"I'm not worried." He waved her away. "If all people have to talk about is my sex life then they need help?"

"So do you because you don't have one." She mumbled

He sent her a look "Just because I don't sleep with every woman I meet doesn't mean I need help Donna, I'm a busy man with..."

"Needs?" she smirked

He ignored her "...Important work to do. Now can we drop this?"

"I'll call Mike on Monday."

"Fine" He shrugged as he opened all his drawers and closing them again. "Donna you've messed up my filing system." He said as he rummaged through one bottom one.

"What are you looking for?"

"Blue file" He sighed as he picked up his back pack.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Josh, but what's in the file?"

"Stuff all the staff is supposed to be going over the weekend, I'll have to farm out what I was going to do." He dropped his backpack with a grunt and opened the top drawer again.

"Josh" Donna said

"Mmm" He replied still looking

"Josh"

"Ye" He opened the bottom drawer again

"JOSHUA" She shouted

He jumped almost out of his seat when Donna shouted in his ear. "Christ Donnatella, do you have to shout?"

She gave him a disbelieving look "Josh do the words 'don't shout at me Joshua' mean anything to you?"

He shrugged "Yes I guess you have a point...now why the shouting?"

She looked to a stack of files on his desk "Do you see what I see?"

"Hu" He questioned then followed her eyes. "Oh there it is" He gave Donna a cheeky grin. "See lost without you."

"Oh shut up" She moved some files and sat on his desk facing him "You know I've been thinking."

"Oh boy." He snickered as he had no choice but to lay the opened the file on his lap.

She ignored him and carried on. "I've been thinking we should take our mothers to the Hilton for dinner."

He picked up a pen and started writing but answered her. "They might have something in mind already."

"True and where are they going to stay?"

"Did my mother tell you they were staying overnight?" He continued to keep his head down concentration on two things at once while Donna flipped through another file on her lap.

"Actually no she was too busy shouting at me."

Josh chuckled "Your mum didn't shout at me...much."

"She thinks you're a prince among men, for a Democrat."

"I'll have to do something about that tomorrow night...crazy Republican woman."

"So the Hilton?"

"I don't care as long as it's some place they can't shout."

"Like that would stop them." He went to get another file but Donna handed him one before he could look he took it without missing a beat. "They can't stay at the brownstone, you don't have a spare bedroom anymore...Hey did Mike buy you a new bed?"

"Nope he said his F.B.I salary wouldn't cover it...drunken moron."

"You can't really blame him Josh it was his birthday."

"You didn't say that when he throw up on your shoes did you." He laughed

"Well no and I forgave him."

"I was the one that had to pile you both in a cab, you screaming on about your shoe's which you made me carry by the way and him throwing up all over the cab which I had to pay for, then the both of you throwing up in my bathroom which I had to clean up...so yes Donnatella I can blame him. Drinking like we were still in college and he was pledging the fraternity...idiot."

She winkled at Leo "You sang on the karaoke as I remember."

"I did not."

"Ye it was...'Always look on the bright side of life' you were good until you fell off the stage when you noticed a couple of Senators in the far corner."

"Never happened." He lowered his head into the file trying to hide his face as they laughed at him.

"I'm sure Mike still has it on his phone, shall I call and find out?"

"Leave me alone or I'll tell everyone about getting your hand stuck in a mailbox and why?"

She smacked him on the head but he didn't react he just carried on writing. "Anything you can do I can do better." He sang with a snicker.

"You know since I'm joining the campaign on Monday I'll have lots of time to tell Josh stories." She threatened.

He put down his pen and looked up to her. "Ok what do you want?"

She shrugged innocently "Nothing really."

"Donna" He narrowed his eyes at her "Spill"

"Call your mum and asked her where they want to go to dinner and asked them how long there staying?"

"Why don't you?"

"I thought we could play a little joke on them, by not telling them we've made up until after dinner and well she knows when I'm lying and so does my mum."

"My mother knows when I'm lying too."

"But your better at it." She smiled

He sighed and picked up his pen tapping it against his desk as he thought "If I do this you owe me one?"

"God Josh, I'm not asking you to lie to the President."

"No, this is worse your asking me to lie to my own mother and she'll skin me alive when she finds out and your mother will kill me with a block of cheese."

She snorted "Just do it already." She looked at her watch "And hurry she'll be going to bed they have an early flight."

"What time are they getting in?"

"Isabel said they would land an hour apart so her flight lands at 10 and my mum's lands at 11, Isabel is going to wait at the airport for her."

"Can't we just find out when we see them and how are we going to play this little joke on them when they're coming to the apartment and in case you've forgotten you're going to be there?"

She grinned at him "Well you see Joshua if we find out now I can be at the restaurant waiting and you know...getting in to my role of hating you." She chuckled

He through his head back and groaned "God help me"

"Come on Josh do it for me?" She purred

His head shot back to her "Did you just purr at me?"

"Ye" She laughed

"Fine" He sighed as he eyed her "Just...you know don't do that in front of my mother I might faint or something."

"Whatever...go on." She waved at the phone

He sighed and picked up his office phone. "Do you want to hear this?" He asked her she gave him a look "Never mind" He in the number putting it on speaker and putting the receiver back down

"Lyman residence"

"Hi Mum"

"Well, well is my only son talking to me now?"

"I was never not talking to you mother."

"Really because when you said 'mother I know what I'm doing so stay out of it' then hanging up on me made me think you were in a strop."

"Ye well you called me a shmuck."

"I called you a shmuck because you can't see the life you could have without running around the country trying to get the next President elected, you've done it once isn't that enough?"

"I'm fine mother." He sighed

"No you're miserable, at least on the Presidents campaign you had Donna, Samuel, Claudia and Tobias also Leo helping take some of the burden..."

"I have help here to you know, I'm not a one man band there just not them and I'm fine with that." He growled at Donna giving her a glair.

"Really because the way I see it everything has gone to hell, Donna's just as miserable as you and has been since she walked out, then there's Claudia who look like hell when I saw her on the news and Tobias who's so screwed it's unreal, we have Leo who should be sitting back doing crossword puzzles all day but he's gunning for Vice President...if your father were here he'd kick his ass."

Josh looked to Leo with a smirk and waved to the phone Leo shook his head then sighed. "Hello Isabel."

"Leonardo as I live and breathe, where one idiot is there's bound to be another one. So Leo are you going to explain to me why you're not sitting by a pool somewhere?"

"I tried it, it wasn't for me."

"Leo I'm trying to got my son to retire you're not helping on this subject."

"Isabel he's very good at what he does."

"I don't care I want grandchildren." She shouted

Josh buried his head in his hands "Ma please..."

"No...I've been waiting long enough, I tried not to say anything when you were at the White House..."

"Oh please" He snored

"Ok not every often then. Look I want grandchildren and the only way that's going to happen is if you get married."

"Should I ask..."

"Donna of course, she prefect for you, better than that...I was going to say lady but that doesn't describe her."

"You spoke to Amy once on the phone, I don't..."

"I didn't like her, she called you J for god's sake your father and I named you for a reason Joshua and it sure as hell wasn't J. Stupid woman asked me if you've always been an idiot..."

"I think..."

"I know she meant it as a joke Joshua, but what kind of woman would ask that?"

"She's not around any..."

"Thank heavens for that"

"Mother could you please let me finish a sentence?" He barked

"Sorry" She sighed "Ok go ahead, why did you call?"

"I spoke to Rosa..."

"I know...oh sorry son, please carry on."

"I spoke to Rosa and I was wondering..."

"You're not getting out of it, I spoke to Donna and she's going to be there Josh. You will sit there and make nice."

"I'll tell you what; call me back at the office when you'll let me finish a sentence." He banged the phone and span around to Donna who was biting her lip "Happy?"

"Maybe you should call my mum?" She gave him a little nerves smile

"Are you out of your mind, like that wasn't enough and to have Rosa starting on me as well...I don't think so."

"Josh are you frightened of my mum?" She teased

"I'm frightened of all women Donna, but yes your mother terrifies me and with good reason...Moss women are crazy when they're mad."

She shrugged "Don't make us mad then."

He pointed his finger at her ready to unload when his phone rang he turned and looked at it. "Round two"

He hit the speaker button. "Mum I'll say this once and please let me finish. I want to know where you and Rosa want to go to dinner then I want to know if you're both staying in town and for how long and where. I need to know if you want me to book a hotel for you both or a flight out of town when you're both finish nagging the hell out of me. And just for the record if Donna and I were ever to get married you and Rosa would be the last two I would tell, you know why...you're both interfering crazy bats who are driving me nuts."

"Is that right Joshua?"

Donna covered her mouth with both hands her eyes widened with shock while Josh turned and rested his forehead on her knees with a grown. Leo, Matt and Helen laughed there asses off when they realised it wasn't his mother.

"Joshua" Rosa called over the phone.

"He's not here." Josh said

Donna placed her hands on the back off Josh's head running her finger through his hair as she tried to stop gigging. "Are my ears deceiving me of did you call me a crazy bat Joshua Layman?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mrs Moss." He lifted his head and sent a pleading look to Donna she ran her hand to the back of neck playing with the curls he mouthed to her. "Help me?"

She snickered and leaned down to whisper. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know you're the smart one." He whispered back

"Talk to me Josh" Rosa demanded

"Please Donna she's going to kill me." He whispered

"Relax Pumpkin patch." She whispered and kissed his forehead

Josh grinned at her "Thank you"

"For what?" Rosa asked

Josh then realised he said it out loud "Err..."

Donna snickered "Hi Mum"

"Who...Donna?" she asked surprised

"Ye it me"

"What are you doing with Josh?"

"I came to shout at him when you called."

"Leave the boy alone my girl, he's had me shouting at him earlier and Isabel just gave me a quick call she upset him I'm sure he's had enough for tonight."

Josh grinned up at Donna who pulled the curls on the back of his head. "You're right, I'll save it for dinner tomorrow, and by the way where do you guys want to eat?"

"Don't care just as long as the four of us eat together."

"How about we just eat at Josh's place, then you can shout at us as much as you like?"

"Ok...have you asked Josh this it is his house?"

Donna looked down to Josh he shrugged. "He's fine, how long are you staying in town?"

"Just the weekend Isabel as an important bridge match and your father can't last more than two days without me."

"Ok do you have a hotel or something lined up?"

"Yes where staying at the Marriott."

"Nice, So I'll see you at the house at 8?"

"Yes...Donna why are you ok with this Isabel said you were unhappy about this on the phone earlier?" She asked with suspicion.

"I...I just think we can work out some agreement that's all." She hissed as she looked down to Josh who shrugged again.

"Really?" She again asked with suspicion "Honey how long have you been at Josh's office?"

"Err not long, just long enough to slap him."

Josh was about to say something so Donna covered his mouth with one of her hands.

"YOU HIT HIM?"

"Just a little, he pissed me off."

"Language"

"Sorry, anyway he took it like a man." She chuckled at Josh Narrowed his eyes at her. "He's fine Mum honest."

"Joshua?" Rosa asked

Donna removed her hand placing it on the top of his head. "I'm good Rosa, she was right and I said something stupid."

"Ok then." She paused "Are you sure there's nothing you two want to tell me?"

"No" They both said at the same time.

"I don't believe you but ok. I'll see you both tomorrow and don't fight anymore tonight things are bad enough as it is. And Joshua my boy, we'll be discussing that 'bat' comment in the very near future, goodnight."

Rosa closed the call.

"Shit" He sighed as he placed his head back on her knees. "I'm going to find a horse's head on my pillow Donnatella."

Donna laughed "She's not that angry so maybe a ponies."

"You're not helping." He huffed

"Well you did call my mother a bat, Josh."

"I said it with love." He whined "And it was more for my mother than yours."

"Still, I think calling them bats was a bit much, you should apologize as soon as they walk through the door tomorrow."

"Ok" He lifted his head "Why are they coming to the house by the way?"

"You should be happy this means you won't have to go shopping tomorrow."

His eyes widened and he smiled at her with happiness "Cool"

"Don't say cool Josh, it doesn't sound right coming from you." She patted his head

"Are you calling me old?"

"Not old...more older." She shrugged, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Relax Pumpkin Patch your still a good looking guy."

He gave her a suspicious look "You're mocking me again?"

"No" She shook her head with a smile. "You're cute as a button." She tapped his nose with her finger.

"An old button?"

"Give it up Joshua." She rolled her eyes.

He pushed himself away then turned back to his work picking up his pen. "I'm not talking to you anymore your mean." He huffed

She reached over and pulled on his earlobe. "I'm what?" She asked after he let out a little scream.

"Not mean, not mean" He rushed out

"And I'm?" She pulled again

"Cute as a button?" He tried desperately

"Try again"

"Always right" He sighed with defeat.

She let go of his ear with a smile and tapped it. "Good Joshua" She mocked

Helen looked to Matt who was laughing at them while Josh rubbed his ear. "You know Matt if I didn't want to see the kids so desperately I would insist on going to this dinner because this is better entertainment than anything I have ever seen."

"Ye I Know" He chuckled

"Get used to it." Leo sighed with a smile.

Josh shook his head as he went back to the files that were sitting in front of him "Ok where was I" He said to himself.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY MUG." She shouted pointing at his filing cabinet.

He didn't raise his head "No, that's my mug."

She jumped off the desk and picked it up "You stole it from my apartment." She gasped

He shook his head "I didn't steal it. I asked you for a travel mug but you screamed at me from the bathroom 'get to work Josh or I'll tell Leo your hung over' being the tattle tale you are when your pissed at me I didn't want to take that chance, so I went to work with that mug filled with coffee and stole your chocolate muffin leaving you screaming at me through the door. That's mine now deal with it."

"It was part of a set you know." She grumbled

"Don't care and to be honest Donna you're the last person who should be screaming about stealing stuff." He kept his head down writing.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

He dropped his pen and sighed then grabbed her bag he rummaged through it then pulled a T Shirt out. "This" He smirked then unfolded it holding it up showing everyone; it had a Harvard logo on it. "I'm sorry did you go to Harvard and not tell me?" He smiled at her then hit her in the face with it.

She snatched it off her head. "It shrunk in the wash Joshua and I've had it for years."

He pulled out a pair of boxers. "These shrink too did they?"

"There comfy." She snapped grabbing them from his hand "And I didn't steal them...I borrowed them to sleep in and just never gave them back. Like you did with my mug."

He picked up his pen with a grin and started writing again. "Sure a mug is the same as stealing my boxers."

"Oh shut your face Lyman"

"I love it when I win, it make me feel all warm and fuzzy." He laughed

She stuffed them back in her bag. "How would you know, you don't win enough with me to recognize the feeling." She mocked

"I win enough Miss 'I there's an astride about to kill us all' now that was entertainment." He chuckled

"Could've happened" She grumbled

He laughed his ass off as he looked up to her. "By fax Donna?"

"Hey you don't know that we wouldn't be told by fax." She snapped

He leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. "All life in earth is going to end, no-one tells the President, Or Leo or Me but what they do is send notice our impending doom in a fax?" He grinned

She gave him a dirty look "No-one would tell you anyway, you'd spend your remaining time on this planet barking at Republicans and baiting Mary March."

"No, I'd spend my last moments mocking you princess."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes "Bite me."

He throws his hands up in the air. "And Joshua Lyman win's again." He cheers

She sticks her tongue out at him

"Cute" He chuckled as he went back to work

She picked up a rubber band and snapped it hitting him on the side of his nose "Score" She laughs

Without looking up he grabbed the closest file and smacked her with it. "How the hell did you two get any work done?" asked Leo

"I worked, Josh whined a lot." She shrugged

"I whined because my assistant wouldn't bring me coffee." He shot back

"You had two legs didn't you?"

"So did you."

"Yes but I had important things to do Josh, I didn't have time to bring you coffee every five minutes."

"Ye my job wasn't important or anything." He huffed still working with his head down

"Not really, no" He handed her a piece of paper he was working on without looking up, she took it atomically to proof read. "You spelt California wrong." She grabbed his pen off him correcting his mistakes; he pulled another out his top drawer not missing a beat. "And Vote...Josh how can you misspell 'vote'?"

"There no chance I left the E off by mistake?"

"Still" She pointed "It's an important letter."

"Almost as important as A and O." He mocked

"So I've been told, yes." She mocked back "This is fine." She handed it back.

"Thank you"

"Apart from..."

"Yes, Yes, Yes I know I can't spell vote." He waved at her without looking up.

"Or California" She grinned

"If I give you a present will stop mocking me?"

"Oh a present." She jumped a little smiling like a mad woman then stopped. "How long do I have to stop mocking you?"

"I wouldn't mind five minutes peace?" He grumbled

"I can do five minutes." She grinned

"Not in the last nine years."

"Joshua where's my present?" She demanded

"Bottom drawer left hand filing cabinet."

She jumped of the desk and almost ran to it she pulled the drawer but it wouldn't open. "It's locked."

"Oh sorry." He fished his keys out then held them out to her; she almost got them when he snatched them away. "Don't you want to know what the present is for?"

"Because I'm me?" she smiled

"No"

"Because I'm..."

"O god this could go on forever, it's your Birthday present." He sighed

"That was four months ago."

"I know that" He jangled the keys "You were mean to me, so I kept it."

"You are so sweet." She smiled

"I know that...take the keys Donna." She snatched them before he could take them back. "It's not a gift voucher is it?"

"No I learned my lesson on that score, don't worry."

She grinned and unlocked it then leaned down to open the drawer to find a fist size box neatly wrapped she locked up and sat back on the desk. "Can I open it?" She asked with excitement.

"No you'll have to wait for your next birthday." When she didn't say anything he looked up to see her face covered in shock he chuckled. "Yes you can open it."

She grinned "It's not a book on Alpine skiing is it because I already have one of those?" She teased

"Fine, if you're going to make fun of my gift I'll have it back." He went to take it but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare, I'll scratch your eyes out." She growled holding it to her chest.

"Just open it already." He laughed

She smiled as she ripped the bow off and stuck it on his forehead, and then un-wrapped the paper with glee until she saw what it was. "You got me a novelty mug?"

He grinned "Open it."

She gave him a dubious look then slowly opened the box taking the mug out and read it out loud "I'm Donna the chicken fighter." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I should..."

"Oh relax, take the paper out the mug."

She looked into it and slowly pulled on the tissue paper like she was waiting for something to pop out. She pulled it all the way and grinned at what she saw at the bottom. "You are so cute." She pulled out a jewellery box and handed him the mug. "But you can shove that Joshua." She mock glared at him then looked to the little box with a smile. "What is it?"

"I went to one of those machines that you put a dollar in and that came out.

"Don't play with me." She growled

"Just open it for crying out loud or you'll be thirty five soon."

She smacked him. "I'm twenty nine Josh."

He laughed until she gave him a rather deadly glair. "Sure you are...twenty nine and a few years." She gave him one last glair then smiled at the box in her hands. "Do you want me to leave; you get a little emotional with crying and stuff?"

"Shhh you'll ruin it." She opened the box and gasped. "Oh" She let her shoulders drop and the sniffing started.

"Crap she's away." He laughed

"They're beautiful Josh." She picked one pearl droplet earring out and gazed at it. "Who helped you?"

He got an insulted look on his face. "NO-ONE" He shouted "I'm not totally inept you know."

She looked from the earring to him her eyes filling up "Really...you picked them?"

He shrugged "Ye...well you like pearls and there small which is what you like...I noticed them and you know your birthday was coming up...so."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead "Thank you Joshua."

"Sure" He smiled then cleared his throat. "You would've got them in your Birthday but you were..."

"Bitchy" She chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

"I was going to say un-donna like, but ok." He smirked picking up his pen again and looking at the mug. "Can I keep the mug I found it highly amusing?" She picked it up and without looking threw it in the bin. "I guess not." He mumbled

"There very nice Donna" Helen said as she leaned over to have a look.

"Thank you" She chocked up "I'm...going too..." She thumbed behind her. "...Leave for a moment."

"I'm sorry, maybe I should've waited?" He looked a little taken a back by her emotional response he had expected something but not this.

"No...No" She got off the desk, walked away looking down at her present. "Sweet Joshua" She sniffed

He watched her go with concern then turned to Helen. "Ok did I do something wrong here because that wasn't what I was expecting. I couldn't give her anything like that while we worked at the White House for obvious reasons. And I can be a little dense when it comes to women but not Donna she's you know...Donna and granted a woman but I know her...or I did?" He looked around to see if he could see her. "It's weird, I mean she gets emotional sure but then insults me and everything goes back to normal."

"She's not your assistant anymore." Helen said

"I know, that's why I bought her something...you know...Female." He put his head to one side "Did I mean that?"

She smirked at him "Yes and I get your point."

"We could only spend so much on our staff and nothing that could be...deemed inappropriate to the idiots in Congress." He looked to Matt "Sorry Sir."

"No Josh, you go ahead." he smirked

"Thanks" He grinned back at him then to Helen. "So I thought even though we were fighting and she hated me I could maybe get her something less Assistant and more...Donna."

"Makes sense but I think she was expecting more of an assistant gift."

"But she's not my assistant anymore."

"Yes but now she knows that you know that."

Josh looked totally confused. Donna walks back in eating a bag of m and m's and clutching her gift.

"Donnatella" He taps the desk as he scratches his head. She takes a seat making sure to put her gift into her bag and eats an m and m. "Ok I'm not sure if I've done something Josh like and upset you or I've done something un-Josh like and made you happy. Either way you were crying and I don't know what to do when you're crying or upset. So I'm willing to apologise for whatever I did even though I'm not even 1% sure what it was...but I'll take the blame." To his horror her eyes filled up again and she let out something between a snort and a sniff he jumped up and put his hands on her shoulders. "No…No it's ok….I can take them back….no problem or you know we can just throw them away and I'll buy you a book or something?" She blubbered a little "Donna please stop….I'll…I'll buy you anything you want….I'm not good at this you know that." He pulled her forward to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Look if you want to I'll go shopping for shoes…all day….just please don't cry alright." He pulled back to look at her face "Help me out here would ya…I'm a little lost?" He pleaded.

She grinned through her tears. "You did good Josh, don't worry so much."

"I did?" He asked surprised

"Ye you did." She tapped his chest a few times.

"Oh, that's good then." He said in a confused tone then kissed the top of her head.

"Eww" She moaned

Josh looked even more confused. "Eww...I only kissed your head, I've done that before and I never got a eww?"

She scrunched up her face and opened her hand. "No Pumpkin Patch, look."

He looked to her hand to see her m and m's had melted in her palm. "Oh well I can fix that." He ran around the desk and grabbed a bottle of water. "There's no need to cry again or anything, I'll buy as many M and M's as you like." He pulled some Kleenex out the box and soaked it with water "Chocolate or peanut I'll even take the blue ones out because I know you don't like them." He took her hand and wiped the Chocolate off her palm until it was all clean. "See, good as new." He looked up to her. "Your not going to cry again are you?"

"No" She smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm ok now, thank you."

He let out a deep breath, "Ok good, you had me worried there for a moment."

"I love my present Josh thanks again." She said sincerely

He sat back down and started to relax again. "So can I ask about the crying or will you start again, because if you are I'd rather not know. Are you hormonal?"

Her mouth fell open in shock.

He leaned over and checked his calendar. "Bit early for that." He said to himself.

The other laughed while Donna just looked at him in shock a little noise came out. "wh…Wh…."

He looked back at her. "What now?"

She cleared her throat. "Joshua, did you just asked if I was hormonal and check your calendar?" She screeched.

He shrugged "Ye"

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"No. We worked together a long time. The second week of every month your were more cranky than ever, so I made sure I was out the office as much as possible in case you went off on one and if you did it was going to be me to took the brunt of it. It took me a while to work it out; you'd snap at me or call me names more than normal and on occasion throw things at me. You bought more chocolate and never let me have any and you always made me buy you an apple pie from the mess." He shrugged again

She sputtered "W..We spent WAY too much time together."

"Probably. There was one time they had no apple pies so I hid in CJ's office and told Carol that I said you could go home early….you were kinda homicidal that month I was a little terrified of you." He grinned

"God Josh why didn't you say anything?"

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Are you crazy, I didn't have a death wish Donnatella."

She covered her face with her hands "This is mortifying."

"Made you stop crying though, so I say it's a win." He smiled

She opened her fingers and looked at him "Idiot"

He just shrugged and picked his pen back up "Ok" he went back to work then picked up his calendar and marked it "So I remember and be out of town" He chuckled

Donna picked up a file and smacked him on the head "I'll cry again if you don't stop?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Not another word."

She picked up another file "Josh seeing as where not going shopping tomorrow do you think we could stop in on CJ?"

"I guess, call and see when she's free."

"Maybe we could take her to lunch; I'm a little worried about her. Sam's gone, Toby's gone, you're gone and me...she's kinda alone."

"So was I and she didn't give a shit." He mumbled

"Josh..."

"Fine Donna." He waved at her without lifting his head.

Donna moved a little closer to him and lifted his head by placing her hand under his chin "Your capacity for forgiveness is one of the best things about you Joshua it always has been. I know we all hurt you and I'm sorry but please do this for me?"

He looked into her eyes and melted a little then a smirk appeared. "I miss the purring."

She didn't smile "Josh?"

He sighed "Ye ok"

She tapped his cheek "Thank you."

He picked up his blackberry and handed it to her. "Why is it you're the only one that can get me to do stuff I don't want to do. It's a good job you're not in Congress or a senator I'd have sold out the Bartlett administration by now."

She grinned "Because I AM cute as a button."

"Ye that must be it." He chuckled as he turned back to his files.

"Being hopelessly in love with her for nine years helps." Leo mumbled into his coffee cup.

Josh glanced at Leo "Sorry?"

"Nothing" He shrugged

Josh kept looking at him twirling his pen until Donna nudged him. "Sorry what?" He turned to her

"I said, will anytime do?"

"Oh ye sure whatever you like." He smiled then turned back to Leo meeting his eyes "You said what I think you said?"

"Probably" He shrugged

Josh continued to look at him "Hi CJ" Donna said "Do you have a free hour tomorrow?...Ye I know but Josh and I wanted to take you to lunch...No I think outside the White House...sure...Ok I'll call before we leave to make sure...stop that...Ye Ye have a good night."

She placed his blackberry on the desk. "She'll see what she can do."

"Ok" He answered still locking eyes with Leo who was just as stubborn.

"You knew all this time didn't you?"

"Yep" Leo answered "I wasn't stupid Josh and neither was anyone else."

Josh finally looked away and back to his files. "I see"

"What's going on?" Donna asked

Josh shuffled in his seat "I'll tell you at home Donna." Clearing his throat

"Okay" She said slowly then looked to Leo.

"Josh?" Leo said

When he looked back up at him, Leo continued. "Do it right and screw everyone else, it's time Josh, get off the mat."

He looked a little terrified but nodded slowly. "Donna could you do me a huge favour and get Lou's schedule from the conference room please?"

She rolled her eyes at the blatant manoeuvre to get her out the room. "Sure and just shout when I can come back in." She jumped of the desk and walked out the door as soon as it was closed Josh pounced.

"If this goes wrong you do realise I'll lose her forever Leo. This isn't some small thing here; it's not like Amy or Mandy who walked in and out as they pleased. Donna can break me not like the other two. If she leaves again I'm so screwed and this is so much more than an assistant leaving her Boss...that was bad enough, but if I do this it's over."

"Why the hell are you looking at the negative here?"

"Hello have we met. I'm life is shit Leo no-one has worse luck than me and if I'm going to drag Donna into it I need to be sure."

"She's already into it and has been for nine years."

"This is different." He sighed with frustration "Look she could have anyone she wants why would she stay with me?"

Leo stood up and leaned over him with a scowl. "Now you listen to me, how can anyone with a mind like yours be so stupid?" He spat "Why is it everyone can see what you can't, I've not always been there for you like I promised your father but I love you just as much. This isn't rocket science Son when a man loves a woman he tells her...ok so you couldn't while you were deputy and she was your assistant but you and her are neither anymore. I've seen you smile and laugh more in the past few hours than in the past few years and that because she here. She smart, sharp as a tack, beautiful and doesn't take your shit. Her mother and Isabel are right get your head out of your ass and tell her already. It's not like she doesn't know, everything about tonight says she does but you're the one that's going to have to say the words first and I'll bet you a thousand bucks she says it back then smacks you over the head for taking so long. She a good girl, give her a reason to stay and she'll never leave."

Josh swallowed hard. "The press might..."

Leo interrupts "Who gives a crap; you're doing nothing wrong here. Nine years ago I'd kick your ass then fired you; five years ago I'd kick your ass twice then fired you. I gave you a chance when you ran to her in Germany but you backed off..."

"You would've fired me..."

"No I would've kicked your ass sure, but Josh we were in our second term and we could've moved Donna she was well past the promotion stage but you wouldn't have it."

He sighed and fell back into his seat we wiped his face. "What if we don't win the election?"

"What difference does that make, she not Amy Gardener or Mandy Hampton this is not about you being powerful Joshua Lyman this is about you being Josh and that's all."

He looked to Donna as she wondered around the outside office. "She's going to rip my heart out Leo."

"You don't know that, but I think it's a chance worth taking don't you?"

"I don't know anymore." He sighed "I'm ten years older; I take medication so I don't drop dead and I'm in the middle of a Presidential campaign…"

Leo waved his hand brushing it off. "Excuses that's all they are. You're just afraid of going after something for yourself and failing."

"I think you'll find…." He started but Leo shouted at him.

"HEY" Josh jumped a little in shock "For once shut the hell up and pay attention. If I wasn't sure you were in love with her before I am after tonight. We've watched you both and there's no question how either of you feels. It's ridicules that you have ignored it this long."

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE LEO"

"Now you do, there's nothing stopping you both."

He stood up and paced the office, every now and again glancing at Donna who was now watching him through the glass. "I'm so screwed." He mumbled shaking his head "Ok let's think this out."

Leo huffed and fell back into his seat "Josh for the..."

"I need a strategy Boss, it's what I do."

"You're in White House mode?" He laughed

"Yes now shh." He cracked his knuckles then his back letting out a sigh while they all winced. "Ok so I tell her and she doesn't laugh at me...then what...we carry on with our jobs...the press lets it go because she's not my assistant anymore...she's a political operative in her own right...she's made a name in the party so she doesn't need mine...that's good makes a change from all the woman I've dated...she actually likes me again that makes a change...so we win and I work more hours than I did when I was Deputy...not good...Ok we win and I make sure I go home at night...I can do that...probably...No she'll make me anyway." He sighs "But if I tell her and she does laugh at me and tells me to take a hike then I'm in deep shit...Because then she'll know and I'll have to work with her again knowing that she knows and rejected me...I can't fire her because I'm an idiot...so she meets a guy that's not me and I'm screwed or dead." He bites his lip thinking "Ok so I tell her and she doesn't laugh at me but a few years down the line she realises what a huge mistake she's made and leaves me...well that's just a bitch...she leaves then two years later I get a wedding invitation through the mail telling me she's marring a gommer and I'm again screwed with my pants on...or we get married and I get shot again...it could happen then she left with nothing...KIDS" he cries "There's another thing, I'm too old...well not that old...yet anyway...I like kids...but would she want them with me...most of the time I'm one myself..."

"Are you done?"

Josh grads his chest as he jumps in fright. "Fuck" He closes his eyes and turns around slowly "Please tell me you haven't been there this whole time?"

"I could, but it would be a lie."

Next chapter coming soon

Thanks for the reviews guys and of course reading.

Rose, amyscott, buffyangel, rose (again), blash, fucledup and cammieandzachforever.


	6. Chapter 6

He opens his eyes to see Donna leaning against the door jam with a pissed off look on her face "Don..."

"Shut up, get your backpack and coat were going home"

"But..."

"I'm not in the mood Joshua" She glared at him as she passed picking up her bag. "We are going home"

He let out a huge sigh. "I just have to finish a memo." He walked over to his chair and fell into it. "Great idea Leo, thinks." He bit out as he slammed his desk drawer.

Leo looked at Donnas face but could see no indication she was kidding he groaned. "Shit" He mumbled to himself.

"Are you almost done?" she snapped

"Does it look like….." He shook his head "Ye, nearly." He sighed

She picked up his backpack and coat off the rack and waited at the door. He scribbled a last sentence out then walked to the message board stabbing the piece of paper with a tack, using a little more force than necessary. He walked back to his desk and pocketed his blackberry just as it rang. He sighed pulling it back out not and answered it. "Josh Lyman…..Hi" He risked a glance at Donna to see her glaring at him. "Now isn't a great time…..well I think Donnas' about to kill me…..yes CJ…..I'm sure Donna will tell you…..go away." He hung up not meeting anyone's gaze "Have a nice flight Sir, Ma,am and Leo next time a ask your ad..."

Donna cut him off "Josh"

He sighed "Oh, to hell with it."

Donna waved her hand for him to move out the door. He went to take his backpack but she growled at him. "I've got it, just please move."

"Fine, carry it then." He mumbled as he walked out into the main office with Donna behind him.

They got about half way when Donna stopped. "Hey Joshua, stop a moment would you?"

"I thought you wanted to get home?" He sighed then turned to her.

She dropped their bags and his coat and launched herself at him taking him by surprise as she covered his lips with her own in a bruising kiss. it took him a second to get with the program, he wrapped his arms around her burying one hand in her hair while the other one went around her waist pulling her as close as possible as he deepened the kiss entering his tongue into her mouth with hunger. She pushed back with her own as soon as they met Josh let out an obscene groan and attacked her mouth. She rearranged her arms placing both hands on his ass. He lost his legs a little so he spins them around finding the nearest wall and trapped her against it. She gasped as she felt his erection pushing up against her. All too soon they had to break the kiss much to their disappointment, but unfortunately they had to breathe. Josh pulled back but placed his forehead against her as he gasped with Donna doing the same "Holy mother..."

"I know" She panted

"I'm so...not com...Complaining...but...what was with...the show in...the office"

"I wanted to kiss you...in a bullpen...for many, many years Josh."

"Ok then" He chuckled

"You ok I did that...then?"

"Did I not act...like I was ok?"

She laughed, "Yes you did"

"How about we go home and I can show you how ok I am?"

"I'd like that" she grinned

He let her go but gripped her hand she looked down and straitened her clothes with her free hand then went to collect their bags "Wait" Josh said He pulled her back to him he looked into her eyes. "You know I love you right, I mean I'm in love with you, you know that?"

She gave him a huge smile. "Yes I do, I'm in love with you too, have been for nine years."

"Well that's a co-incidence." He laughed and gathered her in his arms giving her a hug he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so happy Donnatella" He whispered

She opened her eyes "Josh"

"Ye"

"I'm going to die."

He pulled back "Excuse me?" He gasped

"Turn around babe."

"Oh babe, I like that." He chuckled

"Joshua turn around."

He did and came face to face with Matt, Helen and Leo all grinning at them. "Oh crap" He chuckled

"Very nice you two, that was...hot." Helen waved her hand in front of her face as she laughed.

Donna flushed even redder and buried her face into Josh's shoulder. "I'm seriously going to die right now...this is your fault Joshua."

"Point one, you kissed me first. Point two, I don't care." He grinned bouncing up and down. "Now let's go home and do some of that because...lord it was good." He pulled her to the exit barely stopping to pick up their stuff. "We defiantly won't be in until Monday and Leo if anyone calls me I'll fire them...unless you know there's a travesty of some kind."

"Got it son." He answered with a laugh

"And thanks Leo."

"Bye" Donna shouted "Oh Leo could you get someone to call CJ and cancel our lunch, were not going to make it."

Josh stopped in his tracks making Donna plough into him. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Have you been taking your pills?"

"Yes"

"Then no I think you'll survive Babe."

"Oh baby we have to leave NOW." He ran the rest of the way dragging her alone as she laughed.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"I don't care" He growled "We might not even make it home."

"We've waited nine years we can wait until we get home."

"Maybe you can baby." He whacked the door almost taking it off its hinges "Bye guys."

They hear him shout in the hall "Fucking elevator let's take the stairs."

They heard Donna laughing as they saw them race past the door that was still flapping open and closed.

Leo sighed with a smile. "Well that was an evening well spent."

Helen laughed as she clapped her hands. "I had a great time...there a riot."

"Do you think I'll last Leo?"

"100% you wouldn't believe what they've been though already. He can't let her go now and she won't let him. They'll be fine it, was meant to be."

The drive home was fast and furious. Josh wouldn't let go of her hand even though he had to change gears, not a word was said between them as they got closer.

Josh slammed the car into park and wrenched out his keys. "Let's go" He let go of her hand swinging the door open and jumping out, Donna followed as she chuckled at his behaviour. He met her by her door taking her hand again leading them up the steps. It took three goes for him to get the key in, when he finally did he kicked to door and pulled the key out and ran up one flight of stairs. They reached his door, he opened it pulling her in, he slammed it shut then pinned her to it. "Donnatella, I'm sorry but this is going to be so fast you might miss it." He grinned

Next chapter will be posted soon and I just want to let you know that it will be M rated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning **

**This chapter is M RATED. Please do not read if you are under age or in anyway offended by sexual content of M rated fan fic's. **

**X…I own nothing. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The only answer he got was Donna kissing the life out of him and grinding her hip into his. "We can make love later...do me Josh."

He sucked in a breath. "Fuck me baby, that was hot." He claimed her lips as he pulled her blouse out of her pants and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Donna do we need..."

"No, we are fine." She answered his question as she ripped his shirt sending buttons everywhere. Josh did not complain he just kissed her deeper as he unclasped her bra at the front. He broke the kiss and looked down at her breasts.

"One of my many fantasies" He cupped one of them and flicked the nipple with his thumb. Donna closed her eyes and her head fell back. He leaned down and sucked the nipple into his mouth she groaned his name loudly and bucked into him.

"Please Joshua...now" She hissed

He let it go with a plop. "I'm coming back to them later Donnatella."

"Damn right."

He chuckled as he kissed her neck and unzipped her pants; he pushed them down her hips taking her underwear with them.

She kicked off her shoes and kicked her pants and underwear away while she attacked his belt. She finally accomplished her goal and shoved them down his erection sprang out of his pants slapping his stomach; he hissed then kicked them off leaving him in just his socks. "Wait baby." He leaned to his side and thumbed off his socks in a hurry then ran his hands down the sides of her body as he attacked her lips again. He lifted her right leg and she hooked it around his hip, he pulled away. "Are you sure?"

"God yes" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smothered him in kisses.

He ran his hand down her stomach until he reached her sex Donna gasped as he ran a finger over her nub and rubbed it lightly. She panted into his neck; he turned his head and breathed into her ear. "You like that?" He mumbled

"Please" she moaned

"Just making sure baby, I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her ear as he entered a finger. "Sweet Jesus" He gasped. He slowly pushed in and out then entered two fingers. "Tight my love...so tight."

She bit into his shoulder as she groaned and gasped. She raised her head to look at him. "Josh take me damn it, I want to come with you inside."

His eyes flashed with hunger, he pulled his hand away. There was no mocking, no misdirection, no flirting just pure need and love. He moved his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers, closing his eyes then let out a growl. He gripped her leg that was still around his waist and took his erection in his hand placing it at her opening. "I love you"

"I love you" She almost cried with want, her eyes filled up. "Please, Please" She demanded.

He kissed her and entered her slowly "OH GOD" He cried pulling away from her mouth and laying his head on her shoulder. "Baby, it's too much." However, he did not stop until he was all the way in.

She was shaking in his arms; she let her head fall back against the door. "Big."

He managed to chuckle. "Thank you baby" He kissed her neck "You feel so good...I always knew you would. I'm going to move ok?"

She just nodded and gripped his hair. He hooked his arm under her leg and shifted it higher. The change made them both shudder, he took a moment then pulled most of the way out, and he softly moved back and repeated the process. Then he pulled back and slammed into her. "FUCK JOSHUA" she screamed and heat shot though her body as she came like a bolt of lighting she gasped and sagged against the door.

Josh gripped her tight trying not to come as her muscles tightened around his manhood. "Baby, baby, baby, baby please don't move?" He whispered, "Are you ok?"

She moaned, "I've never come that fast in my life...Jesus." she wiped her brow then re-wrapped her arms around his neck "Ok babe, I'm ready."

"I'm glad you are." He laughed but pulled out again, he moved the angle and rolled his hip as he moved in and out hitting her hot spot and making sure his pelvis grazed her clit. He speed up a little then used his other hand to touch her breast and pinch her nipple.

"More Joshua" He quickened at her request and took her harder banging her in the door. "Oh Josh" She sighed; "I'm there...please" He let go of her breast and rubbed her clit.

"Come for me baby...come for me." He grunted and moved quicker. "Let go Donna."

She gasped, "JOSH...JOSH...JO..." she almost jumped out of his arm as she came again. "O...O...GOD" She shuddered as Josh kept moving with vigour pounding into her.

"Wrap your...arms around my...neck tight and...Hold on" He gasped

She panted as she did what he asked laying her cheek against his. She gasped when he lifted her other leg up, hooking around his other arm. She hung on tight as he re-doubled his efforts making every strike count. "Joshua...I'm...o holy hell." She gasped into his ear.

"You...leave me again...I'm coming after you...Donnatella." He grunted in her ear.

"Not going...going anywhere ever." She leaned back and caught his mouth in a deep and loving kiss. Josh tired to hold it but pulled away to take a deep breath, he kept his mouth touching her.

"Baby soon?"

"I'm..." she did not finish as Josh slammed into her. "Now"

His breath caught in his throat as she tightened around him again, he gritted his teeth and laid his head against her shoulder. "I. Love. You" He growled and let go sending Donna over as well, they both screamed but Josh drowned out Donna.

"" He bellowed. "Oh shit. Oh, shit. Oh shit, I'm ok dying now." He gasped in her ear then slowly let one of her legs go at a time, what was holding them up he didn't know but as soon as he did that they both dropped to the floor. "Ooofff" Josh said, he could not break his fall but he did not care because Donna was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight as she gasped into his neck. He kissed her head and moved the hair that was covering her face; she blinked her eyes and grinned.

"Are you...sure you've...been taking...your pills?" She panted.

"Yes"

"Good because...we are doing...that again."

He barked out a laugh and lifted her head a little kissing her lips. "Glad you...enjoyed it."

She nodded and kissed his chest. "Best ever" She smiled into his chest knowing he would have a cocky grin on his face, but he worked for it so she did not mind.

"The best?" He chuckled "Well I have... say baby, you're my best too...by far. That was amazing Donnatella"

"Three times Josh...I didn't even...know it was possible."

"I didn't know myself...to be honest...I just wanted to hold on, make it good for you. I think quick went out the...window as soon as...I entered you baby. I didn't just want to...have a quickie against the door our first time." He rolled her over "How about we have a shower and go to bed?" He smirked

"Ok, but my legs aren't working yet." She smirked back

"We could crawl, I wouldn't mind see that?" He laughed

"I'll bet." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about we make it to the couch for now and I can kiss you senseless for a while, then we can have a shower?"

He looked to the couch that was a few feet away. "Ok, walk...crawl or do you need me to carry you?"

"You crawl first; I want to watch your ass." She grinned, "You have a great ass Joshua."

"I do, do I?" He wiggled his eyebrows "Ok Baby, lets go." He stood up with a groan and held his hands out for her. "God, you're beautiful." He sighed

She smiled as she gripped his hands; he pulled her up and guided her backwards to the couch by her hips, looking to her eyes. Her legs hit the couch she sank down. "Do you want some water or something?" She shook her head so Josh followed her. She scooted to the back and lay down on her side. Josh followed facing her, he pulled the cover from the back of the couch and lay it across there waists. He rearranged a few pillows to support their necks and gazed at each other. He laid his arm over her hip and cupped her ass.

She raised her hand and softly touched his brow then his cheek. They were so close there bodied were squashed together and there lips were almost touched. "I'm sorry for everything," She whispered

"So am I" He whispered back "It's ok now Donna, we've found our way back."

"I missed you so much." she sighed closing her eyes for a moment. "Things I said...God Josh, I'm so sorry."

"Hey" He called quietly "I have to take some of the blame here baby and not just for this past year. We have hurt each other but we can deal with it. I have loved you for a very long time, but we are here now. I'm not your boss; we just work on the same campaign. Ok so technically I run it, but it is nowhere near the same as before. And to be honest I really don't care if it is. I'm sick of being without you, even when you were right outside the door. I can't do that again." His eyes filled up. "When you came for a job...I was so close to just giving in and telling you everything, but I listened to you go on about how much you'd grown...and I died a little." He closed his eyes to clear his tears but when he opened them, again they had not moved. "I thought maybe I could call you in a few days you know talk to you a little, but I didn't want to fight...I just wanted to talk to you again." She wiped a tear that fell from his eye "I so proud of you it hurts, but when you said that thing in the bar I knew I'd lost you..."

"No..."

"It's ok; I'm not bringing up to hurt you Donna I swear." He shrugged "It wasn't what you said it was more the intent behind the words. It shocked me...and hurt me, but it was what I deserved, I know that and it's ok." He cleared his throat. "But I don't care anymore, I have you here...all naked." He grinned trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckled softly as she wiped his face clear of tears. "You are such an amazing man Joshua and the love of my life." She chuckled when Josh gave her a huge grin. "I have to tell you, I was right to leave but so wrong in the way I did it, it was cold..."

"I didn't help there."

"No...However, I should not have told you the way I did, in the damn bullpen I owed you more, much more. When you showed up at our office, I was thrown by seeing you. I did not know what to do. I thought maybe if I made sure we were ok, then we could be friends at least." He wiped a tear away for her. "When I kept seeing you around it was easier, for me anyway, just pretend like there was nothing there anymore. So I said things to make it true." She sniffed and took a deep breath. "I don't regret everything about working for the Vice President but the one thing I truly regret is how I treated you. I promise if you see that side of me again you have my permission to slap me stupid." She laughed through her tears. "I missed you too and I love you more now than I ever did before...maybe because we weren't together everyday I don't know...but you're the only one for me Josh and I won't deny it anymore."

He leaned forward a little and kissed her tears away. "We don't have too anymore; it's done Donna, we can tell the world if you like?"

"How about if people ask we tell them and if they don't we won't?"

Josh looked a little confused until he worked it out then smiled. "That sounds ok...but can I call and tell Sam, he'll bust a gut to hear this?"

She kissed him "Sure" Then kissed him again "Now make out with me, honey."

"Always a pleasure"

He softly kissed her almost innocently nibbling on her bottom lip. She ran her hand up his bare back feeling his hot clammy skin. He took his hand from her ass running it up her body, to her hair where he gripped a handful and kissed her deeper.

They just made out like a couple of teenagers for a good twenty minutes until Donna pushed him back her lips were swollen as where Josh's. She gasped, "Let's go to bed."

He did not say anything, just kicked off the blanket and rolled off the couch to his feet. He held out his hand for her, which she took without breaking eye contact with him. He walked backwards gripping her hand leading the way until they reached the bottom of the bed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Lay down on your front."

She shrugged then crawled onto the bed and collapsed with a moan. "Now what?" She asked with her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Now I get to have my wicked way with you My Love." He growled

"Oh, ok" she shrugged

He softly chuckled as his first knee sank in to the mattress; he crawled over her whole body making sure not to touch her with his own.

He put all his weight on his knees and hands as he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck softly with open mouth kisses, then went on to lick where he kissed. If she moaned in one area, he paid extra attention to it. He moved from her neck to her shoulders then slowly down her back making sure to cover every inch of skin. By now she was constantly moaning his name, he moved lower down the bed as his mouth reached her lower back and the top of her buttocks, once there he softly bit her ass cheeks and sucked on them making her writhe on the bed. He took pity after a while and moved down her legs kissing and licking all the way down to the soles of her feet, where he nibbled on her toes. When he was done he did it all in reverse paying special attention to behind her knees as she almost squealed when his mouth made contact. He continued his journey finishing at her neck. "Turn over" He whispered in her ear.

She tried but her body wouldn't co-operate "I can't" she sighed

"Turn over Donnatella"

"I can't feel my body pumpkin patch." she whined

He kissed her ear then purred, "You will even less soon, but you have to turn over, I'm not touching you with anything other than my lips baby. But if you don't want that we could just sleep?"

She groaned, "I hate you" She rolled over, flopping on the bed.

He grinned down at her and the completely relaxed look on her face. "You don't mean that, now shh I'm busy." He kissed her forehead then all over her face but missed her lips.

"Hey" She half complained

"Shh I'll be back there soon, just relax." He mumbled under her chin making his way to one of her ears. He lavished her whole neck and shoulders finding her hot spots and her tickle places, but she was so relaxed she could not be bothered to hit him. He moved down to her chest and groaned himself as he sucked on her breasts but not the nipples "I'll see you both later." He whispered making her giggle. He moved to the underside of her breasts making her gasp. "Another new one?" He smiled

"Yes" she sighed as he moved over too its twin doing the same. Then moved to her stomach and ribs paying attention to her belly button, making her laugh. Then to her hip, he nibbled on her hipbones then kissed all her sex until he licked her lower lips. "Josh...ua" she moaned

"Shh" He whispered against her then left her wanting as he moved lower to the tops of her thighs kissing and licking her legs. He stopped at her scars and stayed, lavishing them with his tongue. Then moved down to her knees, down to her toes then started back up. He ignored her sex again making her huff, much to his amusement. Up the her belly and chest again ignoring her nipples then moving to her neck and face finishing by kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?" He whispered

"Horny, thank you" She sighed then opened her eyes a little. "That was amazing Joshua"

"Good, but I'm not finished." he grinned

"Josh, please" she whined

"Do you know the bits I left out?"

"Oh ye" she giggled

"Time to say hello properly, you ok with that?"

She eyes dilated "More than ok"

"Excellent" He softly kissed her then mumbled. "I promised myself if I ever got a chance to be with you, I'd taste every inch of your alabaster skin." He ginned as she chuckled against his lips. "You taste of cherries and fresh air, so sinfully soft and warm." He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it then let it go with a plop. "I watched you everyday, wanting to just kiss you or hold your hand as we walked together. Now that will never be enough, all my walls have gone Donna. I cannot hide behind my job anymore; I cannot hide behind the gommers and witches. I'm so in love with you Donnatella I can't and I won't hide it anymore."

For the first time she touched, him by laying a hand on his cheek, tears fell from their eyes. "Me either, Joshua. You are the one...my one and you always have been. I heard what you said in your office but Josh I'm not leaving you again, I promise."

He lowered his head to hers. "You're sure?"

"Yes babe I'm sure, I love you so much and I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He sniffed "I'm ok with that."

"Well if OK is the best you can do?" She teased with a chuckle.

He groaned, "Do you know what the best thing about being with you like this is?"

"Nope"

"I can shut you up." He kissed her so deep her toes curled leaving her panting for breath. "Now back to my plan." He moved down clamping his mouth on her left nipple, her hips left the bed and she let out a disgustingly sexy sound as she gripped his hair with one hand while the other gripped the covers under her.

"Oh" she gasped, "Never like...this...O Josh"

He moaned then moved to the right one doing to same, taking the nipple and sucking, biting, teasing it with his tongue and blowing on it making it into a pebble, then changing again and again until Donna was having a hard time catching her breath.

He moved her hand from his hair and moved down her body until he was off the bed. He leaned over and gripped her ankles pulling her down the bed. "Wow" Donna looked up in shock.

He did not say anything as he arranged her hip to be on the edge of the bed then kneeled down. He lifted her legs placing them over his shoulders; he kissed the inside of her legs then lay his hands on her stomach and leaned forward. Donna jumped when his tongue lightly touched her. "Babe...I'm close...already." she panted

"I know"

"I can't take much...more Joshua...I'm dying...here." she cried

"I'll take you there baby, don't worry." He parted her lips with his tongue and swirled around her nub a few times then moved lower and sucked lightly. He moved his hands up to her breasts and palmed them softly as he moved his tongue inside a little. All the time she is moaning his name and banging her fists into the mattress. He moved a little deeper until his tongue was as far as it would go then his licked and sucked as much as he could. The taste of her made him groan, he could also taste a little of himself from there time against the door. He pulled out when he felt her tighten and moved back to her clit where he licked with long soft strokes, keeping her on the edge. He moved a hand from her breast and moved to her clit as he stuck his tongue into her again he rubbed her softly. Then pulled his mouth away and slowly pushed a finger into her feeling her walls he tapped her clit with his tongue making her buck and scream at him again. He watched her face as her hair stuck to her with perspiration; she called him everything name she could think of for torturing her. He removed his finger and entered two making her worse she barked at him to let her come but her just ignored her and carried on driving her crazy. The two fingers became three but he refused to touch her clit again knowing it would send her over the edge. He removed his fingers and softly kissed her legs he stood up and picked up her legs behind the knees and pushed them to her chest he used an elbow and a hand to keep them in place while his other hand took his rock hard dick and pinched the head bringing him back from the brink. He swiped his hand over her sex taking some of her juices; he coated his cock then slowly brushed it against her teasing her like crazy for a while.

Just when she thought, he was going to end her misery he dropped her legs. "FUCKING HELL LYMAN." she screamed

He chuckled and grabbed her hands pulling her up to sit on the end of the bed then leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up quickly turning and sitting her on the dresser, she looked up all glassy eyed and looking incredibly flushed. "God, you're hot."

"Josh I'm...practically vibrating...here." She half moaned half shouted

He laid his cheek to her. "Just think when I send you over though baby." He moved between her neck and shoulder. "You might need a polo neck for a while." He clamped his lips to her skin and gave her a hickey. She gripped his hair at the back of his head and moaned as he pulled on her skin. He pulled back and kissed it. She pulled his head too one side and did the same to him, almost making his knees buckle. "Oh shit," he groaned. She lowered one hand and wrapped it around his dick moving her thumb around the head. She felt a shudder go through him then his hand met hers and guided him to her centre. "Guide me in baby." She moved her hand to the base and slowly pushed him in, when he was half way she let go and grabbed his ass pushing him hard into her. They both stalled and took a breath into each other's necks. After a long moment he moved her a little placing his hands under her ass she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

He moved out slowly and guided back in sharply they both sucked in a lung full of air. He pulled out again and moved back working up a rhythm of slow and easy. He stalled and picked her up turning back to the bed without breaking contact with her. He lay her down and covered her whole body with his. He moved slowly again his lips brushing softly against hers as he made love to her. She tightened her legs around his waist and interlocked there hands together. His chest hair brushing against her nipples was pure agony. He was making sure his pubic bone brushed against her clit as he made his long slow stokes. They never looked away from each other making every connection possible.

After a good while, they both moved up a gear, she dropped her legs from his waist and planted her feet flat on the mattress while he let go of her hands and moved up placing his hands on the headboard and gripping tightly. "Ready Donnatella?"

She leaned up and took his mouth in a bruising kiss. "Ready Joshua" She leaned on her elbows keeping in contact with his lips.

He banged into her meeting her hip as she moved to meet him again and again they danced together for what seemed like forever until he couldn't hold on anymore. "Baby?"

"Come for me Joshua...I'm waiting," She panted

He felt her tighten and knew he had to let go. "Oh Donna" He whispered almost painfully, looking into her eyes.

She managed to gasp out "I...Love...You"

And that was it for him, he let go with a roar of her name.

Donna clamped around him in the strongest and most powerful orgasm she had even known her whole body fell apart and her insides exploded.

He panted and gasped for breath unable to let go of the headboard while Donna could not hold her self up and fell onto her back inhaling and exhaling deeply.

He lowered his head to his chest trying to get a grip on himself. "I'm feeling...kind of...dizzy." He gasped

"You ok?" she gasped back

"That was...just...unreal" He smiled lifting his head to look at her.

"Excellent description." she smiled up at him

He tried to move his arms "Donna...I can't...move" He laughed

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Let go babe"

He let go and collapsed on top of her. "Good plan." he said into the pillow her head was resting on. He let out a deep breath and rolled off her with a grunt. "Give me another...twenty years...and we'll go again."

She chuckled "Twenty years?"

"I'm old you know."

She rolled onto her side "There's nothing old...about you and you...just proved it. That was unbelievable."

He turned on his side to face her. "Can I have...that in writing?" He smirked as he brushed some hair that was plastered to her face.

"I'll think about it." she smirked back. "I don't want you to get a big ego here...but Joshua...that was the best I've...ever had."

He gave her a small kiss and whispered "Me too" He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair and ran his hand over her hip as they cooled down. "I know it's a little early and everything but I was wondering if you would like to live here...I mean for good?"

"Yes, I'd like that." she grinned

He gave her a happy smile "Ok Good" he kissed her to seal the deal "I've never lived with a woman before...well you years ago but I have a good feeling about this."

"Did you ever talk about it with Amy?"

He shrugged "She talked about it...me not so much. She had a plan, I didn't agree, she threw a strop, I walked out. It was the same very time, she wanted to change me."

She snorted, "Well that was never going to work."

He grinned "Nope"

"She asked me if I was in love with you, you know."

He gave her a questioning look "You said on the phone, what the hell was that all about?"

She sighed "Apparently she upset you by saying something about Hoyans resigning and she couldn't understand why you were upset. So she asked me, I said you have to get you, too understand. It pissed her off so she asked me the question no-one else dared."

"And you didn't answer?"

"No" she spluttered "None of her damn business"

He grinned "Ok"

She huffed "Look the woman was out of line."

"I agree baby."

"I swear Joshua if she tries it on with you again I won't keep quite this time." she growled

Josh leaned back a little and grinned, "Wow, she does piss you off. Don't worry Donnatella you're the only one for me."

"After what we just did, you better believe it." She grinned back then pushed him on his back. "Now shall we test your recovery time" She looked down to see his dick taking life. "Oh little Joshies awake." She straddled his hips.

He groaned "Little Joshie?...come on baby pick something else." She leaned down and kissed him softly then kissed his neck and chest stopping on his scar. She kissed it slowly making him close his eyes with a happy sigh. "That's nice."

"Has no-one kissed your scar before?" She mumbled against his chest.

"No just you Donnatella" He whispered

"Bitch" She sighed

"Shh I only care about us baby….forget her and the rest of them. It's just you and me now." He ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed his whole chest.

"Good idea" She moved down to face his growling erection. "Hello" She giggled.

He smiled down at her but stopped as she took the head into her mouth. "Oh Fuck." He groaned as he watched her. "That's the most…amazing thing….I've ever seen." He gasped as she moved to take him to the root. He could feel himself growing harder in her mouth and throat. "Donna…." He chocked as she pulled back and used her tongue to lick the head and suck him off hard. His hips arched off the bed he gasped and pulled her hair for her to let go. "Close….baby." He panted and groaned as she let go and looked up at him her lips all red and puffy. "You're the sexiest women….I have ever seen." she grinned and crawled her way up his body until she rested her forehead to his and grabbed his dick in her hand.

"I'm ready for a ride Joshua." she purred

He felt his dick twitch at her word and he had to close his eyes and concentrate to make sure he didn't come in her hand. "Evil Minx" He choked as she moved her hand up and down. "If you want…a ride you….better hurry because….little Joshies about….to ruin your plans." He grabbed her wrist when she used her thumb across the head "Baby please" He begged

She pulled back and rubbed the head against her a few times, then slammed down taking him whole. His upper body left the bed as he barked. "Oh hell" He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest taking some deep breaths trying to clam down and keep her still. "I swear if…you move now…I'm done for."

She chuckled, kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned down sucking a nipple into his mouth and moaned as he ran his hands up and down her back. Her head fell back with a gasp. One of his hands left her back and came around the front of her tugged on her other nipple she hissed and started to rock on his length. "Joshua?" she groaned

He moaned and let her nipple go then fell onto his back and gripped her hips "Ride me Donnatella" He said through half closed eyes.

She took his hands from her hips and linked there fingers together and started to move up and down slowly at first then built up speed. He pulled her down to him and kissed her hard and demanding as he met her hips. She pulled out of the kiss and gasped, "Josh….Joshua" He knew she was very close.

He unlinked there hands and bent his knees then gripped her hips and banged up into her with great speed. She was practically crying into his neck. "My Donna" He gasped then moved his hand and wrapped his arms around her back.

They stepped up a gear "T..That's it" She cried "JOSH" and came as she bit into his neck, her tightening around him sent him over as well.

He gritted his teeth and hissed tightening his hold on her. "I LOVE YOU" He called out as he bucked into her empting himself. Then gripped her hair and brought her face to his and kissed the life out of her, then kissed her neck hugging her close gasping for breath.

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek "You ok?" she panted

He nodded his head and ran his hands down her body cupping her ass. "Please don't...move?"

"Ok" she shrugged and lay her head back down then proceeded to pant and nibble his ear. "I knew we'd...be fantastic in bed...but hell." she chuckled.

He grinned, "Ye, so much...better then my...fantasies of being with...you." He turned his head and pecked her lips. "Way better" He ran a hand up and down her back "Do you think we could...sneak into the White House and do it...on your old desk?"

She smiled at him "You think about that too?"

"Hell Donna, you name me any flat...surface in that building and I can guarantee...something perverse has gone through my...head at one time or another." He grinned then cleared his throat "I have a confession baby."

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at him "Okay"

"Well you know how I used to bug you to tie my bow ties?" he grimmest closing his eyes.

"Yes" she smiled at his face

He opened one eye "I kinda played on that bit; I loved you tying them, I got to be close to you."

She lay back down and shrugged "Me too. I thought about kissing you a thousand times."

"Ye?" he chuckled

"Mmm" she sighed kissing his neck she gripped his hair and moved his head to get better excess then proceeded to lavish his neck with kisses.

He let out a lung full of air pushed her backside down and bucked into her "Baby I'm getting hard again" he whispered with a groan.

She moved his head again and kissed the other side of his neck, bit and sucked his earlobe. "I know," she moaned into his ear "How about a shower Joshua...I've always wanted to do you in a shower."

"Shit...your going to kill me." He chuckled then rolled her onto her back.

"Let's go and christen the shower and tomorrow we can do the other rooms?"

"Oh" He shuddered "I wish we had more rooms."

She laughed and pushed his shoulders. "Let's go babe"

He groaned pulling out of her then rolled off the bed he pulled her up and leaded her to the bathroom by her hand, he turned the water on. "Hot or warm Donna?"

"Hot" she ran her hands from his ass to his neck then back down cupping his cheeks then kissed his back.

He checked the water and pulled back the door. "Come on you little minx." he stepped in and pulled her in with him closing the door behind him. He moved her around and wet her hair she wrapped her arms around his waist and watched him pick up the shampoo. "Coconut for my lady." he smirked; he put some on his palm and rubbed his hand together then rubbed her scalp. "Beautiful hair." he murmured to himself. "I always loved your hair." he tilted her head back washing out the shampoo then picked up the conditioner doing the same until her hair was clean and conditioned.

She turned them around and washed his hair with the same care. Then picked up the shower gel she took his hand and put some on his palm and did the same to her hand. They lathered it up and washed each other at the same time starting from their necks to their feet never getting in each other's way. Once clean and rinsed she turned the water to warm and pinned him against the wall. "You stay still Joshua; this is my fantasy, ok."

He swallowed and gave her a jerky nod.

She gave him an evil smile then sank to her knees. "Oh fuck," he groaned laying his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

She licked the head then moved to his balls where she sucked one into her mouth. He jerked but she kept him still with her hands on his thighs. He rested his hands on her head running his fingers through her hair. She rolled the ball around with her tongue then moved to the other one, spending a lot of time playing. She nipped at his sack with her lips pulling the skin then moved back to his rock hard dick. She glanced up to see Josh watching her looking in awe then flicked her tongue over the head and closing her eyes as she swirled her tongue around him then lightly sucked. She cupped his balls and rolled them as she took him deeper into her mouth rubbing her tongue up and down then sliding him down her throat taking him whole.

He gripped her hair trying not to move as he panted, "Shit" He choked as she swallowed "Oh my god" He gasped "Baby pull...back," He moaned

She ignored him as she felt his ball tighten in her hand and swallowed repeatedly. Then when she felt the start of his orgasm, she pulled back, sucked on the head, and moaned as he burst into her mouth with a scream. She swallowed everything and licked him clean, she let him fall from her mouth and looked up.

Josh was gasping for breath shaking his head. "Jesus...Donnatella...man alive...that was...the best." He slipped down the wall meeting her on the shower floor. He kissed her softly. "Thank you." He panted against her lips then moved to her neck peppering kisses. He laid her down shielding her from the water that was beating down on his back. He put an arm under her neck, ran his other hand down her body to her sex, and used a finger to rub her softly. He kissed her softly still tying to catch his own breath then lay his cheek against her as he pushed his finger into her. "So soft" he moaned against her ear. She gasped "You like that baby?"

"Yesssss" She bucked her hips

"Let's see what two fingers can do?" He pushed two in and twisted them.

"Joshua" She whispered against his cheek

"I love it when you say my name like that." He groaned himself as he felt her clench around his fingers. "You want more Donnatella?"

"I want you," She panted

He chuckled "Baby, little Joshies resting after that unreal blow job you gave him...sorry but let's see what else I can do for you." He pressed his thumb against her nub and rubbed hard. Her back arched off the shower floor "I need to taste you Donna...can you stand?"

"Not sure" she panted

He chuckled "Ok, stay still." He moved his arm from around her neck and slipped down. The water fell against her chest and stomach as he moved his head between her legs and parted them; he removed his fingers and thrust his tongue into her.

"Harder Josh, harder" She gripped his hair pushing him into her.

He smashed his face into her and shucked on her nub hard, rubbing his face into her sex as he hummed then pulled back and watched as he pushed three fingers into her and pumped her hard. He used his other hand to stroke himself back to life. "Do you...still want me...Donna?"

She lifted her head and watched him then licked her lips. "Now Josh," she demanded.

He removed his fingers and crawled over her "I can't get enough of you." He kneeled and grabbed her hips plunging into her in one go.

She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her hips off the slower floor. "Hard and fast honey." She requested with a moan.

"Fast isn't going to be a problem, my love." He chuckled. He pulled out then shot back in gripping her hips so she did not slip away. He built up a rhythm but lost it as she used one of her own hand to rub herself. "Oh...so sexy" He choked out watching her. "Baby...nipples?" He begged.

She used her other hand and pinched one at a time. He groaned loudly and upped his speed. "Josh...ua" She rasped.

"Come here" He gripped her hand that was rubbing herself and pulled her up, she realised what he wanted and wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap her legs wrapped around his backside.

"So deep" She kissed him with hunger as he thrust in to her.

"Do you want deeper?" He asked

She nodded against his lips; he broke the kiss and pulled out. "Lay on your side, I'll give you deeper" He growled

She lay on her side an watched him straddle one of her thighs, he pulled her close and lay one of her legs over his arm. He used his other arm to support her hip off the shower floor then nudged himself to her opening and slammed into her.

She screamed with delight and panted "Oh God"

He watched as she let herself go, letting him take her hard. "Harder?"

She nodded

"Ok, hold on." She looked around for something to grab but gave up. He chuckled at her dilemma. "Shh, I've got you." He gasped as he moved up gear.

She bucked against him and cried his name

"Let go, Baby." He grunted

She slammed her hand against the shower floor. "NOW" She bellowed. He nipped her nub and slammed even harder. She bucked and sobbed "JOSH, JOSH, JOSH" she cried

He hissed as she squeezed him painfully hard and let go a few thrusts later. He let out a dirty moan and collapsed beside her on the shower floor, all tangled up in arms and legs, with the now barely warm water beating down on them. "I...never want...to know...where you...learnt that...from." She panted for breath against his shoulder.

"Ok" He chuckled

"As far...as my brain...is concerned...you've only...been with me...got it?"

He turned his head and kissed her softly. "And you...for me."

"Deal" she smiled

"Deal" He grinned "I love you"

"I love you too" She pecked him "This water...is getting cold."

"Mmm" He sighed then groaned as he sat up. "Let's go to bed" He pushed himself up and turned the water off then looked down at her. "Need a hand?" He teased.

"Maybe" She grinned and held out her hands.

He chuckled and pulled her up to her feet, then opened the shower door. He handed her a towel for her hair while he rubbed her down with another then quickly dried himself. "You hungry?"

She wiped her towel over his hair and kissed him. "What you got?"

"Not much but I have milk and cookies?"

"That sounds good"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You finish in here and I'll meet you in bed." He smiled a shit-eating grin "I've always wanted to say that to you."

She chuckled and slapped his ass. "Go on."

He kissed her one last time and left only to come back a few seconds later pulling her into a deep kiss leaving her a little breathless, he smirked then left whistling to himself.

She huffed and shouted. "Jackass"

"I know." He shouted back.

Ten minutes later, she walked in to the bedroom stark naked pinning up her hair. He looked from the T.V to her. "Wow" He licked his lips and pulled back the cover on her side. "Naked Donna." He whistled and patted the bed. "Come little girl, I have cookies." He growled with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." She laughed as she claimed in rearranging her pillows and sat up beside him.

He handed her a plate and a glass of milk. "Thank you dear" She teased and kissed him.

"You're welcome darling," He teased back.

He turned up the volume on the 24-hour news and rested his head on her shoulder while he bit into a cookie. The news went over the days events in the White House then talked about the campaign for a while. She looked down to him and noticed he was asleep with a cookie still in his hand. She chuckled and took the control off him and his cookie. "Josh" She ran her fingers through his hair.

He moaned "Mmm?"

"Lay down babe." She turned to T.V off and moved away from him. He followed her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and linked her foot around his "Night Josh."

"Night baby...I love you." He grumbled in his sleep.

"Love you too" She kissed his chest and snuggled.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was well past mid-day when Donna woke, she found herself in bed alone. "Josh" She called then climbed out of bed to the dresser picking out some underwear, a T-shirt and headed for the bathroom.

When she was finished, she walked in to the kitchen to find a note on the coffee maker. "_Hi baby, I've gone for a run and to pick up breakfast unless you want cookies again? Coffees made I will be back soon. Love Josh xxx_." She smiled at the note and poured herself some coffee then made her way back to the bathroom for a shower.

She was back in the kitchen making a list for dinner, when Josh walked in struggling with there bags from last night. He had a grocery bag as well and talking on his phone. "No Sam, I won't tell you." He dropped the bags and his coat and kicked the door closed. "What are you 12...yes I admit that...I know it took me long enough...NO...because I'll have to kill you for even thinking about her that way." He walked in to see Donna smiling at him. "Hold on, Sam." He dropped the bag and phone on the counter and cupped her face kissing her and backing her into to fridge. He moaned into her mouth when she put her hand down his pants and rubbed his ass. He pulled back to take a breath. "Hi"

"Hi" She sighed then looked over to the phone. "Wait" She pushed him away and picked the phone up. "He'll call you back, Sam." She dropped the phone and pulled her T-shirt over her head leaving her in just her panties.

Josh groaned as he quickly moved to her, she placed her hand on his chest stopping him. "You need a shower."

He gawked at her. "Why the hell did you take your shirt off then?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled down his sweat pants down then ran to the bathroom.

"HEY" He ran after her into the bathroom slamming the door.

They finally got ready and had a very late breakfast. They headed to Donna's storage unit, and cleared her boxes out and paid for another few weeks until she decided what was going to the brownstone or going to good will. Much to Josh's dismay, she remembered the cats and made him drive to a pet store for food and supplies. He tried to talk her out of getting them back because they would not be in town all the time, but Donna made the very good point that the cleaner could drop by everyday and feed them when they were out of town, seeing as she only lived two doors down and they would pay her extra. After finally admitting defeat, he drove to the shelter for 'the evil fur balls' as he calls them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the car. "Come on, Josh." She shouted.

"Why do I have to go in?" He protested even as he climbed out the car.

"Because, you love me." She grinned slamming his door closed.

"Ok, but you can't use that again for a week." He grumbled

"We'll see." she replied with a teasing smile.

"Evil woman and her evil cats." He mumbled as she pushed the door open to reception.

A middle-aged woman smiled at them as they entered. "Hello, how can I help you young people today?"

Donna almost jumped with excitement while Josh sighed. "Hi, I'm Donna Moss and I've come to collect my two cats, Conner and Sooty please."

"Or not" Josh shrugged

Donna slapped him across the chest. "Joshua" She warned

The woman smiled at Donna. "Your husband isn't a cat lover?"

"No he loves them he's just being a pain." She smiled back at her.

"I don't love them, there evil little fur balls." He told the woman then hissed as Donna tightened her grip on his hand. "Lay off baby, I need those fingers."

"Behave or I'll see if they have any kittens that need a good home," she threatened

"Actually we do have a few kittens in that are at age?" Josh gave the woman a horrified look as she smiled at him with a wink.

"NO" He shouted then turned to Donna. "Donnatella don't even think about it."

She smiled at him then turned to the woman. "Are they cute?"

"There kittens my dear of course there cute."

Donna turned to Josh and gave him a pet lip. "No, we don't have time for a kitten, it's enough you want the damn cats back but a kitten as well?"

"My mum would love you?"

"Your mum already loves me; I don't need a kitten to sweeten the deal Donna."

"Could we at least look at them?" She pleaded

He opened his mouth then sighed laying his head on her shoulder. "Were going home with a kitten aren't we?"

She chuckled ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe, let's just look and see ok?"

He sighed again. "Okay" He pulled his head up the woman smirked at him.

"It's the best way young man, just give in, my husband does."

"Ye, how many cats do you have?" He grumbled

"No honey, I'm a dog lover and we have 8 and a new puppy. He's learned to love them." She smiled

"I bet he's threatened to divorce you a few times though?" He smirked

She laughed as she presses the buzzer for the door. "On occasion, but he knows what side his bread is buttered and I can see you do as well."

They entered the kennel. "Oh I know where I stand, always have done. Donna tells me, I give in...I moan a bit first though."

"You wouldn't be a husband if you didn't." The woman laughed as they walked passed all the cages.

Josh smirked at Donna who shrugged. "My husband is a very clever man."

"Flattery will get you everywhere baby."

"And a very handsome man."

"Alright, alright don't go overboard, I might start to think you like me." He teased

"Oh Joshua I may even love you a little." She grinned at him

"Better be more than a little or we'll leave this place without the evil fur balls." He shot back

They laughed at him as he gave all the cats' dirty looks.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I didn't ask your name?" Donna said to the woman.

"Carina, my dear"

"Nice to meet you Carina, I met someone else the last time I was here."

"If he was tall with green eyes that would've been my son, Henry."

"I think so; I remember he was very nice."

"Nice as good looking or nice, nice Donnatella?" Josh growled playfully.

"Both and relax babe, I only have eyes for you." She rolled her eyes

"I should think so."

"Here we are." Carina said pointing at a lower cage.

"Hi Guys" Donna gushed as she kneeled down at look at them; they both came to the front of the cage. "Josh" She pulled his hand so he had no choice but to follow her. "Look at them Joshua, they look great don't they?"

He shrugged "Hi, evil fur balls."

"Be nice," She growled at him

He sighed and stuck his finger in the cage. "Come here or I'll put you in a stew." Donna gasped at him but he just smirked as Conner rubbed himself against his finger then sooty pushed him out the way so he could have a go. "Relax guys, I have two hands." He let go off Donna and stuck his other finger in, which Conner went too. They both purred against his hands. "So what's it like living in a cage with no females...how I envy you." He smirked

Donna stood up and slapped him across the head. "Keep that up and you won't be living with the female you've got Joshua."

He snickered at the cats. "She's so violent, are you sure you want to come home, I see trouble ahead?"

"Oh god, he's going to burst into song" She groaned at Carina.

Carina laughed and nodded her head to the cage opposite. "Look at these my dear."

She pointed to a cage with four kittens. "They've been given there shots and have been neutered already, there just waiting for a home."

Donna smiled at them then turned to Josh who was still stroking the cats. "Hey, handsome man?"

"Yes beautiful." He stood up and turned. "Oh hell" He groaned as he stepped closer. "More evil fur balls." He pointed at them then looked closer at the white one with a pink nose. "Oh hello" He whispered, "You are cute aren't you and I think you know it as well." He stuck his finger in the cage; only the white one came to him and sniffed his finger. "Now that's not to eat" He wiggled it making the kitten jump. He laughed "Boy or girl?"

"Boy" Carina smiled at him and the dopey look on his face.

"Donnatella?"

"Yes Joshua?"

He shrugged "I wouldn't...you know hate this evil fur ball."

"You're sure?" She chuckled as he tapped the kitten on the nose.

"He's a snowball." He grinned at him. "It's like a sign or something."

"You think?"

"I want him." He looked to Donna. "Can we take him home?"

"Sure" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Anything you want."

"Great" He chuckled as the kitten nibbled his finger. "We'll have to go back to the pet store he needs loads of stuff for kittens...Oh and he needs a bed of his own."

"You can get everything you need here." Carina said, "It's cheaper too."

"Ok, well let's do this." She opened the cage and took the kitten out. Josh took him and brought him to his face. "Now you listen here Mr, I'm the boss of the house...we'll apart from Donna...that's her." He moved him around to look at Donna for a second then turned him back. "What I say goes. There will be no peeing or crapping on the carpets. No sleeping on the bed, and I want to make this clear, Donna is mine...you remember her right." He showed him Donna again. "Cute isn't she." He turned the kitten back. "Mine, evil fur ball." He growled and kissed his head then put him against his chest where the Kitten purred.

Donna watched him with tears in her eyes then cleared her throat. "You got a name Joshua?"

He shrugged looking down at him. "Snowball"

"A bit on the nose don't you think?" She chuckled

"Do you have a name?"

"Nope"

"Then snowball it is." He decided he turned to Carina. "He'll be ok with Conner and Sooty won't he?"

"Sure young man he'll be fine, it'll just take a few days."

"Let's go see snowball." He took him the cage and knelled down. "Guys meet snowball." The cats came to him and sniffed the kitten that meowed at them quietly. "That's Connor and Sooty there evil like you." He smiled at them then turned to Donna. "I love him" He grinned

"Yes I can see that." she smiled "Shall I move out the house and leave you two alone?"

"No, but I am thinking of moving you to the living room and he can sleep with me." He teased

"You'll be sleeping at the office if you're not careful." She pointed at him.

He grinned at the kitten. "She's so mean to me."

Donna rolled her eyes then turned to Carina. "It looks like were taking the kitten too Carina."

"Good, I'll get the carry cases then show you both the store, and then we can come back for the cats ok?"

"Sounds good"

They made it home an hour later with two cats, a new kitten and groceries too make dinner. They each called there mother's to check in; it seems they were sight seeing. Josh made a special call for later that night but didn't tell Donna. They settled the cats on the spare room and watched the news for an hour or so as they lay on the couch together. At seven, Donna started Dinner while Josh took a quick shower and dressed; when he was done, he took over in the kitchen while Donna got ready.

At 7:50 she walked into the kitchen with two cats and a kitten following her "Guys, you'll have to stay in your room for a few hours or you'll give the game away." She scooped the kitten up. "Come on, it won't be that long." She walked to the spare room and closed the door.

She re-entered the kitchen and set the table while Josh finished the salad. "Ok, so are we clear on the game plan?"

"Yes you hate me I'm pissed at you, were not talking." He chuckled shaking his head. "I'm telling you they'll know baby."

"Donna not baby, Josh not babe, Donna not Princess, Josh not Honey and try not to call me Donnatella or I might jump you." She grinned

"Same for Joshua then, no-one says my name like you ba...Donna" He sighed "That's going to piss me off."

"You've called me Donna since we met Josh and baby for two nights I'm sure you can handle it." She teased

He laid the salad in the table. "Baby, baby, baby" He took the forks out of her hand and kissed her bending her over then pulled back. "I love you just remember that, I'm all for yanking there chain Donnatella but I don't want to fight even playing because we could go too far and say something stupid."

"Ok" She whispered and kissed him again.

The buzzer rang. "Show time" He pulled her up and slapped her ass "Remember, Sam will be calling every five minutes."

"Right and he knows when to stop?"

He grinned "Ye we came up with a word, don't worry."

"Good" She picked up a magazine, pressed the button to let them in and opened the door. Then she ran into the kitchen and kissed him one last time then dived on the couch trying to look bored as she flicked through it.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Josh barked and winked at Donna who tried not to smile.

"Josh?" His mother pushed the door open he walked to the door.

"Hi Mum" He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Hello Rosa" He did the same to her. "Come on in."

"You look good Son." His mother said.

Donna stood up and walked around the couch. "Hello Isabel" She hugged her then her mother. "Hi Mum"

"Donna you look wonderful, doesn't she Josh?" Her mother asked

"I guess." He shrugged then thumbed to the kitchen. "Dinners ready."

He walked away leaving them alone. Donna narrowed her eyes at his back and mumbled. "Asshole" So their mothers could hear.

Isabel took her hand. "Come on, he'll snap out of it."

"He's said one word since I walked though the door and that was 'sit' and pointed at the couch, this wasn't a good idea Isabel."

"Nonsense my girl, he just needs time." Rosa said as she took her other hand "Come something smells nice." They pulled her to the kitchen.

"Probably from a take away." She said as they entered.

Josh slammed a glass on the table. "No, I made it but feel free to take your so go?" He said without looking at her.

"Joshua" Isabel gasped

"She started it." He growled as he poured the water into the glasses.

"Donna that was uncalled for." Her mother snapped

Donna just shrugged and sat down both there mothers looked at each other and sighed taking a seat. "So Joshua what's for dinner?" Donna's mother asked in an overly bright tone.

"Lasagne with a garden salad...your favourite, Rosalina." He smiled at Donna's mother.

Donna snorted as she took a bread roll. Josh looked at her "You got something to say Donna?" He growled

She dropped the roll and looked up to him. "Sure why not, how come you know my mothers favourite, but not mine?"

"Because you can never make your frigg'in mind up." He snapped as he put the Lasagne on the table.

"Josh" Isabel warned, "Please sit down and let's TRY and have a meal together alright?"

"Whatever" He sighed pulling the last remaining seat out that was beside Donna and fell into it.

They started to eat "This is very nice Josh" Isabel commented

"Thanks Mum"

"Yes very good" Rosa nudged Donna with her elbow.

"What?" Rosa nodded to the meal then to Josh who was pretending not to notice.

"It's a little dry." She shrugged

Both mothers gasped at her while Josh tried to hide his smile. He cleared the throat he stood up and took her plate away. "You don't want it, here." He opened to fridge and slammed a block of cheese in front of her.

"You're a riot Joshua," She snapped then bit her lip.

He let his mouth twitch because she used his whole name first. "You don't want the Lasagne Donnatella, eat the fucking cheese," He snapped

"Don't swear at me you...you asshole." She stood up then throws the cheese back in the fridge then picked her plate off the counter and sat back down. "I just want to finish this meal and get the hell out of here."

"Fine" He sat back down and stayed silent until his blackberry rang. "Excuse me I only got out the office for a few hours." He stood up

"Yes and you don't have an assistant to field your calls anymore."

He looked at Donna then throws his napkin on the table; she managed to touch his leg to make sure she had not gone too far with that line. He coughed to tell her it was fine and reached to the counter for his phone.

"Josh Lyman" He made a show of talking then hung up on Sam who was laughing at him. "Sorry" He put the phone down and picked up his fork.

"Everything ok?" Isabel asked

"Sure Mum. I told them only to call me if it couldn't wait until later."

"You're going back to work tonight?" she sighed

"Well yes Mum, I'm running a campaign for the Presidency. I have to work all day and night; it's just the way it is."

"Doesn't have to be." Donna mumbled

"What?" He snapped

She shrugged looking down at her meal. "You worked longer hours than Toby, CJ and Sam for President Bartlett."

"It may have escaped your notice Miss Moss but I'm not working with them on this one, so ye I have to work twice as hard. And how the hell would you know anyway?" He pushed his plate away and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

She looked up "I wouldn't, because you refused to hire me Josh."

"Are you out of your mind?" He slammed his beer down. "I did hire you and what did I get back...nothing."

"You hired me to do a job and I did that job just fine." She shouted

"Yes then you walked out didn't you." He shouted back

She stood up "Goodbye Josh"

"Bye Donna" He raised his beer to her.

Their mother jumped out of there seats like they were hoping, just as Donna turned to leave. "STOP" Rosa shouted and grabbed Donna's arm while Isabel snatched the beer from her son. "SIT DOWN" Rosa barked

They both looked at each other then sat but his phone rang again. "Sorry" He mumbled "Lyman" He sat up "Oh Hello...not at the moment...can I call you back?...I understand...yes Ma'am...right now actually." He smirked "So you've had your fun now...I'll think about it...that's what you get for messing with me Helen...Oh please" He snorted "Yes, when dinner is over bye." He put the phone down and glanced at Donna who hid a smile.

"Alright this is going to stop." Isabel demanded

"You two are ruining everything because you're hurt. I understand you're angry but you can get passed it. Please, all were asking is for you both to try. You miss each other and ok maybe you're not in love like we hoped but at this moment a kind word would be something," Rosa added

"Joshua I know Donna left and I know how much that hurt you, but she tried to talk to you..."

Rosa cut in "And I know she said and did some things while working for Russell that cut deep, but look at her Josh."

"Donna, ok Josh didn't listen to you before you left and I know he hurt you..."

"And again he's sometimes as jackass who can't shut up but he's Josh." Rosa added

"She does love you and I don't care if you don't want to hear it."

"And he loves you Donna, I knew it when he was a wreck in Germany and you both have to face up to it or where going to slap you both stupid." Rosa almost shouted.

Josh opened his mouth but his phone rang again. Isabel snatched it out of his hand and cancelled the call. "MOTHER" He grabbed the phone back and checked it, he hit speed dial. "Chicken" He said then hung up.

Donna really did narrow her eyes at him. "Chicken?" at his code word to Sam

He could not stop his smile. "Yes" He chuckled then cleared throat.

"The code word was chicken?" She pointed a knife at him

He leaned back holding his hands up. "Relax baby it was a joke, I made a funny."

She stood up and straddled his lap; he wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same with his neck. "You're my funny guy."

He ran his hands up and down her back. "Damn right I am."

"Kiss me Joshua"

"Oh fun" He softly kissed her but she was the first to deepen it as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her closer until he remembers who was also as the table then pulled back. "Baby" He mumbled

"Shh, no talking." She dived back to him but her gripped her ponytail. "Ow" She hissed and belted him across the back of the head.

"Baby, we have company." He whispered

"Oh" She turned her head to their mothers who looked at them in shock. "Surprise" She grinned

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Isabel bellowed

"TELL US NOW" Rosa added

"I love him" Donna shrugged

"I love her" He turned her head back to him. "And I'm going to kiss the hell out of you." He stood up and made her wrap her legs around him. "Finish your dinner Mother's we'll be back." He walked to the bedroom and kicked the door closed; he sat her on the dresser. "That was fun." He grinned

She chuckled "Shut them up for a while. Now let me shut you up" They kissed until they noticed their clothes were coming off and had to stop.

By the time they re-entered the kitchen, the dishes had been done. Their mother's were sitting drinking a cup off coffee.

They were holding hands and Josh was nibbling at her neck. "Alright you two, we want the whole story." Rosa tapped the table.

Josh sat down and pulled Donna onto his lap sideways. "Ok, Donna phoned to shout at me." Josh started

"And I did, and then he shouted at me. We calmed down and cleared the air."

"I asked her if she wanted to stay here instead of a hotel."

"I said yes."

"So, Donna came to the office so we could come home together."

"While we were there Josh had a rant at Leo who was telling him to tell me the truth about what he felt for me."

"Donnatella heard and kisses the hell out of me." He shrugged then grinned, "Boy, it was hot as hell."

She chuckled and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you." He replied then turned to them. "We said that and came home."

"That's all you're going to get," She laughed

He winked at them, and then kissed Donna's cheek. "I asked her if she wanted to live here forever."

"And I said yes." She grinned at him "And we got our own pet today."

"I picked him, he's a kitten called snowball. Hold on." He kissed her and slapped her butt to get up.

She watched him leave and sighed. "Great ass" Then turned to Rosa and Isabel "You ok?"

"What was all the fighting about?" Rosa demanded

"Fun Mum." She shrugged then turned back to Josh who was carrying all there cats

"Help" She took two and put them down on the chair. "That's Conner and Sooty and this little guy is Snowball." Josh pointed out and kissed snowballs head. "He's not evil yet, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." The kitten purred and rubbed his face under Josh's chin making him chuckle. "He's so cute." He gushed then put his down and grabbed Donna. "But you're cuter." He nibbled on her ear.

"Joshua" She whined, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I'll finish it alright." He tickled her ribs sending her screaming down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Josh laughed then shrugged at their mothers. "I just found out she's ticklish after nine years." He fell into his seat and picked up Sooty who was at his feet. "Hi evil fur ball." He rubbed the cats head then picked up his blackberry. Rosa grinned along with Isabel at the sight of them both being so happy; they gave each other a sly slap of the hand. "You two had nothing to do with it." Josh said without looking at them.

"Oh I think we did." Rosa laughed

"Think what you like." He shrugged then gave them both a shy smile and winked at them. "Thank you, mothers." He kissed them both on the cheek.

"You keep her mind," Isabel demanded

"Oh mum she's not going anywhere." He chuckled

"What about work?" Rosa asked

Josh gave her a clueless look then it dawned on him. "She's our new spokes person starting Monday and she be working with Lou than me." He shrugged "We might get some flack from the press, but we'll handle it and I don't care."

Donna walked out the bathroom back into the kitchen. Josh handed her his blackberry. "Helen called; she wants you to call her back."

She ginned taking the phone. "So she had fun with that call did she?"

"Oh yes" He nodded "I'm taking you ladies out for a surprise so you better call now baby."

"What surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He looked at his watch. "You've got 10 minutes Donna."

She looked down at her clothes. "Do I need to change?"

"Nope, you're perfect the way you are." He grinned

She snickered "Sap" Then dialled his blackberry walking into the living room.

He finally got their mothers and Donna in the car she was still on the phone with Helen. It did not matter how much he moaned she would not hang up. He drove to the White House gate and that is when she finally took notice. "Err Helen, I'll call you back tomorrow for some reason Joshua's driving into the grounds of the White House….I have no idea…Ye bye." She hung up and looked around. "Josh what's going on?"

He got the all clear for the secret service and drove to the entrance closest to the residence. "We have a meeting my little poppet." He smirked as he pulled up handing his keys to an agent and opening the back door for his mother while another agent opened Donna's and her mothers. "How are you Phil?" Josh asked one of the Agents.

"I'm good Mr Lyman and you?"

"Never better" He smiled

The Agent looked to Donna then back to Josh. "I see" He chuckled

"Shut up" He growled playfully and waved him away. "Come on we have people waiting." Phil jumped in his car while another Agent escorted them into the residence.

His mother stopped and tugged Rosa back. "We are going to meet the President." She said in a fearful voice.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly Isabel he's a very busy man. Josh is taking us on a tour or something…..Come on." She tugged her arm to catch up with Josh and Donna who were whispering to each other.

The Agent opened the door and nodded to Josh. "It's good to see you again Sir."

"Like wise John." He said as he walked in the room with his arm around Donna's waist.

"Here he is." The President stood up with a big smile. "And Donnatella" He winked at her.

"Evening Sir." Josh shook his hand while Donna kissed his cheek. "And these…." He stopped when their mothers were not beside them and turned to see them standing at the door clutching each other. "What the hell…..Mum, Rosa come and meet The President."

They both looked at each other then back to Josh shaking here head. "No" they said together.

"No?" He squeaked

"I'm…..I'm sure he's busy…we can come back." Rosa stuttered backing out the room dragging Isabel with her. "I'm going to kill him" She spat at his mother.

"For the love of….." He sighed letting go of Donna, and then walked up to them grabbing a hand each and pulling them back into the room to a very amused President. "Say hello or I'll have you both committed." He shoved them forward.

"I'm a Republican," Rosa blurted out then cringed.

Josh slapped his hands over his face while Donna buried her face into Josh's shoulder.

"Sorry" Rosa sighed "It's just my Favourite son in law didn't inform us about meeting you Mr President." She glared at Josh then smiled at Bartlett.

He chuckled taking hand and kissing the back. "Don't worry Mrs Moss; I'm used to Josh and his plans."

"HEY" He cried then looked to Rosa. "Son in law?" He asked

She rolled her eyes "All that's missing is the wedding Joshua"

"That's an important part I think," He grumbled

She turned her body to him and huffed. "Are you going to marry my daughter Joshua?"

He rolled his eyes. "If she'll have me, yes Rosa."

"Well it's about time."

"You're not invited though; I'll even hire a few dozen ex secret service agents to keep you out." He smirked

"Don't you get all uppity with me Joshua Noel Lyman; I'll box your lugs and tan your hide." She shoved her finger into his chest.

"I'm not scared of you lady."

She gave him an evil grin. "Oh but you will be Joshua. Just you wait, as soon as a wedding ring goes on Donna's finger your mine to torment my boy."

He gawks at her "And how does a ring make any difference, you torment me now?"

"Yes, but after the wedding is done I'll be officially your mother in law and believe me Joshua, I learned well from my mother in law, she was a beast of a woman."

"Mum" Donna almost shouted.

Her mother waved her away not taking her eyes off Josh. "You're going to pay for this cheek young man."

He snorted, "I'm over forty Rosalina." He leaned closer to her giving her a grin. "Give it your best shot; I eat politicians for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

She snorts, "I'd eat them as a snack" She straitened her stance. "Name one time you've won against me, Mr Harvard?"

"Do you really want me to take you down cheese lady, because I'll do it?"

"Are you two done?" Donna growled as she pushed them apart.

"She started it Donnatella." Josh screeched

"And I'm ending it Joshua, pack it in or you'll be sleeping with the cat's tonight." She slapped him to drive her point across.

Donna's mother grinned and winked at Josh "Ha" she crowed

He growled at her. "Donna's not always going to be there to save you, watch your back Mrs Moss."

She snorted again and mimicked him. "I'm Josh Lyman, a full bright scholar; I got 760 in my s.a.t's and graduated Harvard and Yale with top honours." She smirked at him. "But you know Joshua, you're still the idiot who took nine years to tell a woman he lover her."

Josh blow out a lung full of air. "How long are you going to keep harping on about that?"

"Until I see my first Lyman grandchild."

Josh spins around to Donna "I can't deal with this woman anymore, the weddings off."

Donna raised her eyebrow at him. "You haven't even asked me."

"Oh" He screwed his face up then smiled at her. "It's a given baby." Then turned back to her mother. "You are annoying me and driving up my blood pressure. Donna will go nuts if I keel over, so back off woman."

"Or what?"

He grins at her. "I'll set my mother on you."

Rosa turns to Isabel in question; to see her wiping her eyes free of tears along with The President. "I have nothing to say, apart from your both crazy."

Rosa glairs at Josh. "Quite now, this it grown up time." She slapped his ass then turned back to Barttlet. "Mr President this is Isabel Lyman."

"Nice to meet you Mr President" She chuckles

He took her hand and covered it with both of his as he pulls himself together. "Mrs Lyman, I want to thank you for raising such a bright young man. We yank his chain a lot but I wouldn't be here without Joshua Lyman."

"And we should thank him for that?" Abbey said as she walked in "Josh you look tired." she admonished him as she kissed his cheek.

"You're not going to stick me with a needle are you Dr B?" He winced

"I might if you don't take care of Donna." She smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Donna you look wonderful."

"Thank you Ma'am." She pointed to there mothers. "This is my mother Rosa and Josh's mother Isabel."

"Very nice to meet you ladies." She shook both there hands.

"You too Dr Bartlett" They both said.

"Abbey please, come on we have can get to know each other over Coffee." She pointed to the seats

"Abbey I only asked for a meeting," Josh said

"Shh Joshua, do you think I'd pass up a chance to talk face to face with the woman that brought you up and the woman that produced such a fine young lady in Donna, I think not. Now you two go and…..play with traffic or something." He waved Josh and The President away and sat all the women down.

"But Abbey….."

"Go" She demanded

The two men did as their told; they almost got to the door when Josh turned back. "Can't Donna come with me?"

"OUT" Abby barked

"Fine" He sighed then looked to the President. "How the traffic outside tonight Sir?"

Bartlett laughed and pushed him out the room "I have chess all set up."

"I hate chess."

"I know" He chuckled closing the door.

Sunday was spent driving their mothers to the airport and relaxing at home after emptying all Donna's boxes and arranging for the cleaner to come and feed the cats whenever they were out of town. They spent the night lying on the couch watching a movie knowing this would probably be a very rare occurrence until the Election was decided.

Monday morning came all too soon as they headed up to the Campaign office in the elevator holding hands. "You ready?" He asked

"More than ready." She nodded with conviction.

He smiled and leaned over giving her one final deep kiss until they went home. "You'll do great." He picked her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too." She kissed him back until the elevator stopped then they both pulled away with a sigh.

"Can't we just go home?" He asked as they left the elevator.

"Not really babe, we have a President to elect."

"I guess," He playfully grumbled

They parted hand just outside the doors hearing phones and people calling for each other. They took a breath and smiled "Game on" they both chuckled and pushed the doors open.

The end

_Thank you for reading and reviewing._

_I was very surprised by your encouraging comments and I hope it was worth the wait. _

_I've started another West Wing/Josh and Donna Fan Fic. I'm going to post the first chapter in a few days. It's not a sequel to this story, its set on their first day in Hawaii._

_Anyway I hope you'll check it out and again thank you guys so much. _

_Also please check out, Can he take anymore? _


End file.
